Say Pretty Please
by 12SilentAssassin23
Summary: Cat sucked roughly on Jade's neck with the intent of leaving the largest bite mark in the world. She wasn't ready for Jade to leave her for Beck again. Not so soon and she knew Beck would be hesitant to take her back if he spotted her sporting something like this. It wasn't like Cat but she wanted Jade and she was willing to play a little dirty to keep her. CADE smut
1. Chapter 1

**Hi...I thought I'd add a pretty dirty story into the Cade fandom.**

 **WARNING: This story is NC-17. There is a couple of different kinks in it the largest one being spanking so if you don't like that you probably shouldn't read this, especially this first chapter. If you've never read a story with spanking then give it a try you might like it. That's how I found out I was fan. There is also a lot of rough sex...so you've been warned.**

 **Say Pretty Please**

 **Chapter 1**

Cat was shaking.

She rested on her knees, ass in the air and face buried in dark pillows. She wore nothing but her matching pink bra and panties. A thin layer of sweat glistened on her skin and a noticeable wet spot in between her legs. Her ass cheeks glowing red. Her thighs trembled and her breathing unsteady.

A pair of darken green eyes stared down at her from behind. Jade's attire was similar but her panties and bra was a deep blue, almost black. Her hand stung, her lips swollen, her own panties drenched. Her eyes sat low as she took in the sight of Cat. She loved Cat like this, shaking and begging, completely at her mercy. The power she felt from it made her tremble and she brought her hand up to slap Cat's ass once more.

The moan that left Cat's lips at the impact had her clenching, she bit her lip to stop the groan from coming out. She rubbed the flaming skin before reaching between her legs to stroke through the soaked lace. Cat gasped and her hips dropped down, trying to rock against her hand.

"Please." Cat's voice was shaky, her fist balled up tight into the sheets by her head. Jade liked working Cat up until she was ready to explode. She liked it when Cat would come for her with just one touch of her fingers on her clit. One time she has made Cat come with just spanking alone.

Cat liked the pain. She got off on it and Jade loved to give it. It was something she always wanted to try with Beck but he was always to uncomfortable with the idea. It was something she never thought she'd find in Cat of all people. Cat liked to be spanked, she liked to be choked and she liked her hair pulled. She liked it almost rougher then Jade liked to give. She took everything that Jade dished out at her with a positive outcome.

Cat was everything Jade was looking for in bed. She met all of Jade's standards and it amazed her how this all came about by accident. It had started almost a year ago. They had been hanging out after one of Jade' fights with Beck. They piled up the junk food and watched a bunch of movies in Cat's bedroom and Jade had let her pick because well she was Cat.

One of the movies had been Along Came Polly. It had all started with the scene where the two main characters were making out on the bed and the man had given her a small spanking.

" _I tried to get Beck to spank me once." Jade said with a shake of her head as she kept her eyes on the movie and dipped her hand into the popcorn bowl. They both lay on their stomachs, side by side on Cat's small twin size bed. She heard Cat giggle next to her and looked over to find brown eyes staring back at her._

" _Really?"_

" _Yes really. You see to me Sex and Pain is like Batman and Robin. Their just so good together." She had watched the way that Cat's eyes widened at her words. Her pupils dilated but she paid it no attention at the time. Cat bit her lower lip and her cheeks flushed slightly._

" _What did he say?" she asked almost shyly. Jade raised an eyebrow. All of her focus now on Cat instead of the stupid comedy in front of her. She was showing a lot more interest in the subject then Jade had thought she would. It was one of those things that Cat just doesn't like talking about out of embarrassment._

" _He looked at me like I was crazy and didn't have sex with me for two weeks. I guess he was afraid I'd ask again. Which I would have. Is it so wrong for me to want him to tap my ass every once in a while when we're doing it?" she asked and watched as Cat slowly shook her head. "Right that's what I thought but he's a fucking prude." She shook her head before a smirk came to her lips. "What about you? Ever let one of your boy toys from North Ridge slap that ass?" she asked while throwing a glance back at Cat's jean covered ass._

" _No." Cat was biting her lip again and Jade watched as she fiddled with a piece of string from her comforter. Jade chuckled as she took in Cat's discomfort. She was looking away from Jade now and her cheeks had turned a darker shade of red. Jade could tell she was embarrassed to talk about it but she was having too much fun to stop now._

" _Ever think about it Kitten?" she lowered her voice as she leaned closer and bumped shoulders with the flush girl. Cat shook her head quickly and Jade knew she had to be lying. "Oh really?" She smirked as she brought her hand back in the air, right above Cat's butt. "You never thought of one of those boys giving you a good spanking just like this?" She asked before she quickly brought that hand down, slapping Cat's ass roughly._

 _She was expecting Cat to jump and scream like a five year old before telling Jade she was mean and pouting for the rest of the night while Jade laughed at her. What she wasn't expecting was the moan that fell from Cat's lips as her eyes fluttered shut and her ass ached up. She wasn't expecting that at all or the way her own body heated up at the sound, a small arch appearing between her legs._

 _Silence now filled the room now, Cat kept her eyes down, afraid to look over at Jade who sat up and was staring down at her intensely. Cat had just moaned and it had turned her on. "Jade I'm-" Cat cut off her own apology as Jade's hand met her ass again and she choked on a gasp. She fisted her comforter as her hips rocked down into her bed once before her ass ached up once more._

" _Jesus." She whispered as she watched Cat's response. "You like that don't you?" She asked as her darkened eyes jumped up to Cat's redden face, even the tips of her ears were turning red. Cat bit her lip before she buried her face into her bed, to ashamed and embarrassed to even look at Jade. "Answer me."_

" _Yes."_

 _It was muffled into the bed but Jade heard it perfectly. She ran her fingers through her hair as she thought, she was wet and throbbing already and she had only hit her twice. She liked it just as much as Cat if not more. She wanted to do it again and again. Which she probably could. Her and Beck were taking another break so it wouldn't be cheating. It's not like she planned on fucking Cat, she just wanted to spank her until her ass was black and blue. She groaned as the thought alone sent shivers down her spine._

" _Do you-Do you want me to keep going?" Cat was quiet for a long moment and completely still besides her breathing. Jade bit her lip as a sudden fear struck her. What if she had taken it too far? What if this was too much for Cat? She was ready to jump off the bed and hit the road until Cat turned her head and looked over at her with her lower lip between her teeth. She simply nodded, her eyes low as she took Jade in._

" _Please."_

 _Jade took in a deep breath as they stared at each other for a long moment. Both taking in the fact that this could change their friendship forever. "Take your pants off." She whispered and watched as Cat quickly pushed herself up. She unbuttoned her pants and quickly pushed them down her hips while Jade rose up to be on her knees. Jade licked her lips as she watched Cat throw her pants off the side of the bed and stay up on her hands and knees._

 _Were they really doing this?_

 _She didn't give herself time to over think that. She moved closer, resting one hand on Cat's lower back, she felt the other girl tense at her touch. She looked to Cat's ass, taking in her rainbow colored underwear. She never really paid Cat's ass attention but now that she was looking at it, it was actually pretty nice. Perfectly round and firm_

 _She rubbed her fingers together nervously. She could feel the sweat on them before she brought them up and connected them to Cat's cheeks. Cat gasped and Jade watched it jiggle at the impact and felt her center throb once more in response. "Fuck." She groaned before she slapped Cat's ass again, this time harder._

 _She began to spank Cat repeatedly, each time a little bit harder until Cat dropped onto her elbows moaning into her comforter as she rocked her hips back, meeting Jade half way each time. Her face was flush, eyes closed tightly as she panted through her mouth. Jade was panting too, her cheeks equally as red and her hand on fire from hitting Cat so hard but she didn't want to stop. Her core was throbbing and dripping wet. She was positive her panties were ruined but she felt so fucking good._

" _I feel so fucking high." She hadn't taken any drugs but she sure did feel like she had with the power trip she was on. Her whole body was tingling and every nerve ending felt alive. She heard Cat whimper and looked down to realize that she had stopped._

" _Don't stop" And fuck, Cat was begging for it._

" _Say pretty please." She whispered back as she raised her eyebrow. Cat moaned while moving one of her hands between her own legs. Jade's breath hitched at the action and she watched as fingers disappeared under rainbow cotton. Cat moaned loudly as her hips rocked into her own hand._

" _Please Jade, pretty please!" She moaned and Jade moaned with her as she quickly brought her hand down to Cat's ass once more. The harder and faster Jade spanked her, the faster Cat moved her fingers in and out of herself, biting her comforter and crying out in pleasure and pain as she neared her climax._

 _With one final hit and a deep thrust of her fingers Cat was coming. Her body shook with the release and she collapse on her bed, nearly sobbing to herself. Her eyes closed so tight she was forcing tears from them. Jade started down at her for only a beat before she quickly undid her pants, taking the hand she beat Cat's ass rare with and shoving it down her underwear._

 _She shuddered as she skipped right to her clit, rubbing it furiously and causing her hips to buck as her eyes rolled back. "Fuck it's never felt this good." She moaned with her head back. She had touched herself plenty of times but none of those times had she been so worked up before. Every touch felt so heightened. She opened her eyes to look down at Cat only to find blown eyes staring back at her. Her walls clenched around nothing before she was suddenly coming. Her body being hit with wave after wave of pleasure._

 _She collapsed onto the bed next to Cat, fighting to catch her breath. "Holy Shit." She panted as she looked over to Cat. Cat smiled at her bashfully and Jade returned it with a smirk._

"Fuck." Jade moaned at the memory as she pumped three fingers, knuckle deep in and out of Cat's tight, wet heat, her palm nearly crushing her clit. She was still behind her, her other hand pinched and twisted roughly at a nipple as she humped the shit out of Cat's still red and inflamed ass. Cat was still on her hands and knees, supporting both of their weight as she took the pounding of her life.

When they had started this they didn't touch each other. Jade spanked her ass and Cat got herself off before Jade did the same. It remained like that for a couple of weeks before Jade couldn't take it anymore and when Cat had gone to sink her fingers into herself Jade had shoved her hand away and did it for her. Cat didn't hesitate to return the favor and they had been fucking each other ever since.

"Harder Jade, _Harder_." Cat was breathless, her head thrown back as her entire body already rocked with the power of Jade's thrust. Jade was biting down on her shoulder before releasing it to move to her ear.

"You know what to say Kitty-Cat." She said panting

"Pretty please baby…Pretty please fuck me harder." She whined and Jade could feel her eyes almost roll back.

"I love it when you use your manners like that Kitten." She moaned as she pumped harder, her wrist straining and burning under the rough and fast motion but she didn't care. She couldn't stop. Cat was crying out and whimpering with every thrust. Her walls clenching tighter and tighter.

Cat came a few moments later with a strangled cry before falling forward on the bed. Jade followed, fingers still buried deep as she humped herself into her own orgasm. She tensed and moaned into Cat's neck until the aftershocks of it passed and she rolled off of Cat, finally pulling her fingers out.

They lay recovering in silence before Jade sighed and sat up. "Good like always baby girl." She said as she glanced to Cat with a smirk while running her fingers though her hair. Cat offered a tired smile as she wrapped her arms around her pillow and snuggled it close. "Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" She asked as she pulled the blankets over Cat before moving to get dressed.

"No. Tori is picking me up." Cat answered around a yawn. Jade frowned and fluttered slightly in her motions. She didn't know what it was but she didn't like Tori and she especially didn't like it when she hung out with Cat. Cat belonged to her. But she wasn't about to admit to that.

"Whatever." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and Cat frowned as she watched her.

"I don't get why you don't like her. Tori's nice."

"I just don't alright." Jade snapped as turned to glare at her. She watched as Cat pouted back at her as if Jade just slapped her across the face. She didn't understand how someone who just got fucked like no tomorrow could still look so innocent. "Jesus, I don't have to be in love with everyone like you are Cat." She mumbled as she pulled her leather jacket on, freeing her hair from the back.

"I'm not in love with everyone." Cat mumbled a weak defense as she looked down to her bed and Jade rolled her eyes with a scuff. She turned her back to Cat as she began to look for her boots. Cat's room had to have been one of the messiest places she has ever been. "Just you." Cat whispered more to herself but Jade froze and the room fell silent before she quickly spun to look at Cat who was looking away from her still. Jade stared at her for a beat with narrowed eyes and a tilt of her head.

"What did you just say?" She finally asked because she had to have misheard her or she missed something. Cat looked up at her and quickly began to shake her head.

"Nothing. Can you give me a ride home from school though? Tori and Andre are working on a song together so she can't." She said as she fiddled with her fingers. It was something Jade notice Cat did a lot when she was nervous about something. She slowly nodded her head as she studied her.

"Sure." She said and watched as Cat relaxed a little, one of her pretty smiles coming to her lips and showing off a dimple. She turned and finished putting on her shoes before heading towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She said and heard Cat giggle from behind her.

"Kay-Kay! See you later Jadey!" She called after her and Jade shook her head with a small smirk as she pulled the door closed behind her. Jade wasn't an idiot. She knows what she heard but maybe for the time being she would just let it go. Of course Cat had some feelings for her, they had been fucking on the regular for almost a year but she was sure Cat was just confusing her lust for love. She'd get over it sooner or later and it was best if Jade pretended she didn't hear. The last thing she wanted was for things to get complicated.

 **Well that's it for the first chapter I hope you liked it. When I started this story I never intended to post it up so sorry if the writing is extra sloppy. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I just decided to put it up on a whim cause I had so much fun writing it. I wanted to write just straight Cade smut but mad plot always makes its way into my stories...**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YES Tainted Princess! Get On Your Knees by Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande had a lot to do with the start of this story! This story would not exist if not for that song! Lol. I have a play list specifically for this story and that song is number one on the list! But I think you should definitely do your song fic to that song! Because that song is my shit and I'd love to read another Cade story to it!**

 **Anyways thanks for the two reviews, the follow and the Fav, this chapter is for you guys!**

 **Chapter 2**

Jade and Beck were talking a lot.

Cat didn't like it when they talked. It usually met they'd be getting back together soon and when they were on it usually meant her and Jade were off. Jade seemed like a mean and nasty person which she actually was but she was pretty honest too and if it was one thing she'd never do it was cheat. Even though sleeping around with Jade when her and Beck were off or 'taking a break' still didn't seem right to Cat, Jade had said it was a loophole and they was doing nothing wrong. Cat didn't understand what a loophole had to do with anything but she had simply nodded, got down on her knees and ate Jade out like a starved animal.

She licked her lips, bringing her fingers up to touch them at the memory. She really liked the way Jade tasted. She allowed a small smile to come to her lips and hummed. She was better then any candy Cat could think of, even better then ice cream and Bibble. So that was saying a lot because Cat loved Bibble.

"Cat? You still with us?"

She blinked a few times to find Tori, Robbie, and Andre staring back at her. They must have noticed she wasn't paying attention. "I was thinking of ice cream and bibble." She giggled and they all smiled softly back at her because that was such a Cat thing to do. Completely check out of conversations to think of food. So naturally they returned back to their conversation without a second thought.

She looked over Robbie's shoulders. Her eyes falling on Jade and Beck at the older girl's locker. She was leaning against it, while he leaned into her, one hand resting against the bay of lockers above her shoulder. The sight was what had caused her thoughts to drift in the first place. If only they knew what she was really thinking about.

"If you want Cat I could take you to get ice cream after school." Robbie piped up quickly, an eagerness that was all too obvious to Tori and Andre but not to Cat who squealed in excitement and clapped her hands together. She'd rather have Bibble but they was real strict on keeping her away from it so ice cream was the best next thing. She moved over to his side,-really so she could have her back to Jade and Beck otherwise she'd never stop looking- and wrapped her arms around his.

"Yay! You're the best Robbie!" she said with a giggle. Robbie looked away bashfully, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink at how close the smaller girl was. Andre and Tori exchanged looks at the interaction. It was plain as day to them that Robbie had a huge crush on Cat. But the little red head didn't seem to notice a thing.

"Hey Catarina" A playful slap to her ass made her jump and her eyes flutter shut for a split second before they focused on Jade who had come to stand beside her with Beck standing close to her other side. Jade offered an all knowing smile that had Cat swallowing hard and clenching her legs together. "Losers." Jade barely glanced to the others as she somewhat acknowledged them before her eyes were back on Cat.

"Hi Jade, Hi Beck" Cat tried to keep the quiver out of her voice and somehow managed to find her sweet and light tone. She smiled at herself and mentally patted herself on the back. Sometimes Jade got like this. Frisky in school. She'd slap Cat's ass, rub her thighs or tug a little too hard on a strand of Cat's hair, all which sent a pool of wet heat between her legs.

Beck immediately dived into conversation with the others and Jade soon followed his attention, snarling almost as Tori took special interest in everything he had to say. Cat found herself frowning. Beck had his arm around Jade's lower back as they stood impossible close. It was a clear sign that they was getting back on. It made Cat's stomach turn and she found herself gripping onto Robbie a little tighter.

The group eventually parted to go to their separate classes, Cat held her books tightly to her chest as she moved quickly through the halls. She made her way to her class and tried to do her best to not think about Jade but it was hard, everything reminded her of the other girl. She didn't want to have to wait for Jade and Beck to break up again before she could be with her because lets face it they was going to fight again and break it off _again_.

Sometimes they stayed together for months, other times just a few days and Cat didn't know if she could wait months just to be with Jade again. Her mouth already craved the taste of her and her body was arching for a simple touch. She fiddled with her fingers and crossed her legs tightly. She wondered if Jade could come to see her before making it official with Beck again. That's what she had done the last time.

She wondered if Jade ever craved her as much as Cat did for her. She had to have with how passionate she was when they were together. Jade held nothing back and the look in her eyes when she took Cat caused shivers to run down her spine at the amount of need in them. She had to have wanted Cat just as much.

Cat really just wanted a taste.

She went through the rest of her class with a flushed face, legs crossed tightly and her lower lip in between her teeth. By the time lunch time rolled around her panties were ruined. She quickly took a seat across from Andre and Tori. She smiled at them with a bubbly greeting that they both returned before going back to their conversation. Cat watched them silently as she ate her sandwich, patiently waiting for Jade to join them.

She didn't have to wait long before the other girl was sliding into the seat next to her, Beck right beside her which wasn't surprising. Beck greeted the others and immediately joined into their conversation. Jade only nodded to them before glancing to Cat with a smirk. Cat smiled shyly back at her before turning towards her tray.

She couldn't keep her eyes away though and once everyone was in deep conversation she turned her attention back to Jade. Cat bit her lip, stomach turning into knots as she watched Jade open her can of soda and take a large sip before picking up her fork. Just being this close to the older girl made her hot.

"Jade." She tried to keep her voice low, to not draw attention from the others. She only wanted Jade's attention. Jade only hummed in acknowledgement as she took another bite out of her salad. "I want to eat." She said and watched as Jade's eyes widened and she gasped causing herself to choke on her salad. All eyes turned to her and Beck reached up to pat her back. She swatted it away as she glared at him.

"What the hell are all of you looking at?" she asked as she tossed her fork down, eyes on Andre and Tori who was staring at her. "You act like you've never seen someone choke before!" she yelled as she whipped her mouth while Cat bit her lip and stared at the pink tint going across Jade's face. It's not like they haven't fooled around in school before but neither of them had ever brought it up in front of the others, even if it had been a whisper that could have meant anything. So she wasn't all that surprised at Jade's dramatic reaction.

"Yeah but we never seen _you_ choke before." Tori said with still a look of shock on her face and a hint of worry.

"Yeah but we never seen _you_ choke before." Jade mocked, her voice high and Tori's eyes narrowed as her chin dropped.

"I do not talk like that!" She defended before she looked over to Andre. "I don't talk like that right...?" She whispered to him though the whole table could still hear her and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey guys! What I miss!?" Robbie asked with a goofy grin as he quickly sat down on the other side of Cat.

"Nothing much. Jade was just choking on food. Why are you so late?" Andre asked with a small chuckle and Robbie went into a whole story about an incident he had with another student in the hallway before lunch. Cat took the time to look back to Jade only to find darkened eyes on her already. She could see the wheels turning in her head. Cat smiled back sweetly before reaching over and putting her hand on Jade's thigh. She felt her tense under the touch. She gave it a squeeze before moving it higher as she leaned towards Jade's ear.

"Pretty please Jade? I'm so hungry."

She felt Jade shudder at her words and she moved her hand up to cup her center directly, giving it a squeeze that made Jade gasp before quickly removing her hand and leaning away. She looked to Jade's face finding her eyes staring blankly ahead and her mouth slightly parted as she took deep breaths. She smiled to herself.

"Hey secrets don't make friends." Tori said with a smile on her face as she looked between the two of them. Cat released another giggle that even sounded a little rough to her own ears.

"Sometimes they make close friends _even closer_." She said with a cheeky grin and another laugh that left everyone else staring at her rather confused. "Right Jade?" She asked as she looked over at her while batting her eyelashes. Jade was simply staring at her, expression void of any emotion.

"Right." She mumbled before suddenly standing to her feet with her tray. "I just remembered I had something important to do and I need Cat's help. So come on Cat." She said as she moved back from the table.

"But Cat isn't even done eating yet." Robbie said with a frown and they all looked to her half eaten sandwich. Cat rose to her feet anyways to stand beside Jade as she smiled.

"It's okay. I'm not hungry for it anymore. I'll eat something else." She said as she glanced to Jade watching as the other girl kept her eyes away from her. Her eyebrow twitched and her jaw clenched at Cat's words but she didn't say anything. "See you guys!" Cat said with a giggle before she turned and skipped off with her tray, knowing that Jade was following close behind.

They entered the school in silence after discarding their trays. Cat hummed to herself and skipped down the empty hall a few paces in front of Jade who was following behind her with long strides silently. Cat pushed the bathroom door opened and stopped at seeing two girls in front of the mirrors, checking their reflections. They both glanced to her but did a double take at the sight of Jade following in after her.

"Out." She growled and the two girls quickly gathered their things and rushed out, avoiding Jade's eyes. Jade snapped the lock in place after them before looking to Cat who was smiling at her sweetly. Jade took the few steps to be in front of her as she eyed the younger girl. She reached up and cupped her face; Cat leaned into the touch, her eyes fluttered slightly before refocusing back on Jade's.

Jade allowed a small smirk to come to her lips as moved her hand to thread her fingers through red hair. She gripped it suddenly in her fist and yanked on it. Cat whimpered as her head was forced back and Jade directed her into one of the stalls. Her back hit the wall roughly, Jade pressed against her a moment later, followed by soft lips attacking her own.

She moaned softly into Jade's mouth, moving her hands up to Jade's lower back where she dug her nails in deep. Jade bit her lip roughly, forcing her mouth open and slipping her tongue in to quickly dominate her own. She liked it when Jade was rough with her. To Cat it was just Jade showing her passion and she loved when Jade was passionate.

Jade pulled away leaving them both panting but kept her mouth close, their lips barely brushing as their low eyes found each others. "I thought you were hungry Cat?" She mumbled as she pressed her hips forward and Cat inhaled sharply.

"I am."

"Then get on your knees." Jade pulled back to allow Cat room to quickly drop down in front of her. She bit her lip as she quickly worked Jade's black belt open, followed quickly by her jean button and zipper. "That was pretty naughty back there Kitten. Talking to me like that in the middle of lunch." Cat bit her lip as Jade ran her fingers through her hair while she spoke. Cat yanked Jade's jeans down and felt her cheeks flush at the visible wet spot on Jade's dark panties.

"You liked it." She giggled as she flushed a smile up at Jade who's pale cheeks were slowly turning a pretty pink. Cat could see how blown her eyes were from the floor, only a silver of green was left and the look caused butterflies to flare in Cat's stomach. She wondered if she ever looked at Beck like that. She immediately tried to shake that thought from her head as she looked back to Jade's covered center. She didn't want to think about Beck when she was with Jade. Ever. She cupped Jade's creamy thighs and pulled her closer as she leaned forward, kissing the pale flesh before nipping softly and Jade gasped from above her. "It got you wet."

"I never said I didn't" Jade scuffed down at her as her grip in Cat's hair tightened. "If you're going to eat me Cat then just do it. We don't have all day." She placed her free hand on the wall as she glazed down at her. Cat giggled and shook her head. She pulled Jade's panties down and fought back a smile at the sight in front of her. Jade always tried to act like this meant nothing to her but her body always told another story. "Cat." Jade warned, apparently she was staring for too long.

"You should really learn to be patient Jade. Not having enough patience is what gets my brother in most of the trouble he finds himself in." She heard Jade sigh from above her.

"Can you please not bring up your brother while staring at my-" She dove in quickly with a broad stroke against Jade's clit. "Shit!" Jade's voice was suddenly a higher pitch and Cat fought back a small smile as she circled her clit tightly. Jade gripped her hair harder while bucking her hips into Cat's mouth. "Fuck Cat, Eat me." Her voice was low again, the sexy low that made Cat's heart race.

Jade tossed her head back as Cat worked on her clit before dipping down to slip her tongue into her dripping entrance. Jade cursed again as she brought her leg up, resting her thigh on Cat's shoulder who inched closer on her knees to adjust to the weight. She dug her nails into Jade's ass as she dove deeper, thrusting her tongue as deep she as she could before curling it. Jade now had both hands buried in her hair as she rocked her hips forward, meeting Cat's tongue, thrust for thrust.

"Fuck Cat, Baby you eat pussy so good." Jade was moaning above her, a whimper escaping her lips every once in a while when Cat hit just the right stop. She wondered if Beck ever ate Jade out like this. If he ever made her feel as good as Cat was right now. She didn't think so or otherwise Jade wouldn't keep coming back to her. Jade wouldn't be this wet for her, moaning and begging her to fuck her harder.

Jade's legs trembled around her and her walls began to clench around Cat's tongue. She was close, leaning her head against the stall wall with her eyes closed tightly and her bottom lip tightly between her teeth as she tried to stop herself from crying out. Cat loved seeing Jade like this. Her face was so open, showing every emotion. Her body trembling from Cat's touch. She hoped she was the only one that could make Jade look and act like this but she knew the chance of that was slim.

She had Beck.

She pulled out and Jade gasped as it was replaced with two fingers. Her mouth attached itself to her clit instead where she sucked roughly. Jade released a silent cry as her body tensed up, her walls clenched around Cat's fingers before releasing a gush of wetness. Cat looked up watching Jade's face as her climax slammed into her. Her mouth open, cheeks beet red and eyes closed tightly as her eyebrows furrowed together. Jade was beautiful all the time but Cat found her ten times more beautiful like this.

Cat would spend forever like this, with Jade if she was allowed. If Jade would actually let her.

"Oh god." Jade sighed as she finally came back from her high and she opened her eyes to look down at Cat. A lazy smile came to her lips and Cat knew she did well at the sight of it. She bit back a grin and looked away, always feeling bashful when Jade looked at her with such a pleased expression. "Get up here." Jade mumbled after a moment and pulled Cat up to her feet by her arms. She pushed her back against the wall as she kissed her. Cat eagerly returned it, allowing Jade to taste herself on her tongue.

Jade moaned as she cupped Cat's face, keeping her close as she continued her assault on Cat's mouth. She dragged her hands down the front of Cat, stopping at the hem of her shirt before pushing it up. She scratched her nails down Cat's stomach, feeling the muscles tense under her touch. She pulled her lips from Cat's to get a moment to breathe and to watch Cat's face as she shoved her bra out of the way to cup each breast. Cat hit her own bottom lip to stop the whimper from escaping as Jade gave each mount a squeeze before taking the hard nipples between her fingers and twisting.

"Like that?"

Cat nodded her head with a small hum of approval. "Harder." She whispered breathless. Jade allowed a small smirk to come to her lips as she pinched and twisted Cat's nipples harder, wishing she could suck and bite them instead but they didn't have enough time for all of that. Cat whimpered and moaned while arching her back and Jade watched the pleasure mix with pain cross her face.

Only after a few moments did her hands wonder down, stopping on Cat's ass. She gave it a rough squeeze before giving it a slap through her jeans. Cat gasped into Jade's mouth as she wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, pulling her closer. Jade pushed her skirt up and dragged her panties down, leaving red scratch marks down Cat's thighs as she dragged her nails down them with her panties. She stopped at her knees and allowed gravity to pull her panties the rest of the way down for her.

She gripped the back of her knees and pulled them up around her waist. She finally pulled her mouth away from Cat's to look her in the eyes as she brought her hand down on her ass once more. Cat whimpered, digging her nails into the back of Jade's neck as her hips bucked forward.

"Jade please…" She whispered her lips brushing Jade's as she spoke. When they were like this she noticed that Jade liked it when their lips were always touching even if they weren't kissing. Jade would always be so close. She couldn't deny it, she liked it too. It made her feel like her and Jade was in their own world. It made her regret that they hadn't started out this relationship with kissing.

Jade moaned softly before she finally slipped her fingers down between Cat's legs, finding the large amount of wetness there. "Shit Kitten. You get off on being spanked in school don't you?" She asked running two fingers through her wet folds. Cat clenched onto Jade tightly, burying her face into dark hair. "Like a naughty little school girl." Jade purred in her ear, her fingers brushing Cat's clit and causing her hips to buck.

"Yes!" Cat nodded her head quickly, keeping her eyes closed tightly and waiting for Jade to sink her fingers inside. She whimpered into Jade's neck who nipped at her ear. "Jade…."

"Come on, say the magic words baby girl." Jade whispered back as she slapped her ass once more and Cat moaned again, her thighs clenching around Jade's waist.

"Pretty please…"

Jade slapped her ass again while slipped her other fingers into her wet heat. Cat cried out as Jade groaned, feeling Cat already clench tightly around her. She didn't wait for Cat to adjust before she pulled back out and slammed her two fingers back in. Cat gasped and moaned into her neck, clenching onto Jade tightly as the older girl pumped into her at a quickening pace.

Jade was beginning to grunt with every thrust, moving her hand from Cat's ass to steady herself better on the wall behind Cat. Her hips backing up her hand as she rocked forward. Her movements almost primal as she rammed into Cat. Cat gripped onto Jade tightly, her thighs locked tightly and her arms still around Jade's neck, digging her nails into any part of her that she could reach. She sank her teeth into Jade's neck when the older girl added a third finger.

The silent bathroom was quickly filled with Jade's panting and grunts and Cat's whimpers, whines and moans as Jade took her forcefully, the weak stall wall starting to creek at the rough treatment. Cat sucked roughly on Jade's neck with the intent of leaving the largest bite mark in the world. She wasn't ready for Jade to leave her for Beck again. Not so soon and she knew Beck would be hesitant to take her back if he spotted her sporting something like this. It wasn't like Cat but she wanted Jade and she was willing to play a little dirty to keep her.

Pounding on the door caused them to both jump and pause. "Hey! Who locked this door!?" Trina's obnoxious voice rang through it and Jade growled before she began to thrust into Cat once more as if she had never stopped. Cat closed her eyes, whimpering against Jade's neck as her hips fought to keep up with her pace. "Hello! Anyone in there!"

"Fuck off Trina!" Jade shouted as she glanced backwards to glare towards the door forcing Cat's mouth from her neck. There was a beat of silence before they heard Trina mumble something before storming off. Jade looked back to Cat and they locked eyes as she sped up once more, bring her thumb up to rub roughly at Cat's clit.

"Jade I-I'm-" She was so close, she was gonna come. She felt it building tightly in her gut, her walls fluttering around Jade's fingers. "I'm gonna come." She whimpered, her toes curling in her shoes.

"No," Jade growled back at her and Cat began to whine while shaking her head. "You don't come til I tell you understand me?" She asked and Cat bit her lip nodding her head as she gripped Jade's hair tightly in her fist. Jade's eyes were piecing through her own and it almost scared her when Jade stared with such intensity. What was she thinking about? A hand slapped her ass and she cried out as her walls clenched tightly around Jade's fingers, almost stopping them from moving, almost making her come on the spot. "Use your words Catarina!"

"Yes! I understand!" She cried out as she nodded once more. Jade leaned forward quickly, kissing her hard as she pumped harder inside of Cat if that was possible. Cat whimpered into the kiss before forcing her lips away to breathe. She was there, on the edge, ready to come any second. "Jadey please…" She was near sobbing.

"Who's pussy is this?" Jade growled.

"Yours…"

"Louder Kitten…"

" _Yours!"_

"You're damn straight. Fucking come for me Cat." Jade ordered as she slammed her fingers in deep, pushing her clit roughly with her thumb and slapping her ass one last time. She kissed her roughly before the scream could tear from her lips. Her body shook with the power of her orgasm and she felt wetness run down her thighs, her eyes rolled back as waves of pleasure ran though her body. Only Jade could make her feel this good. "Good girl." Jade whispered into her ear before placing a small kiss to Cat's cheek. Cat moaned softly at the gesture though Jade probably thought it was from her removing her fingers.

Cat couldn't help it.

She was in love with Jade.

 **Hopefully you guys liked this one. I hope there wasn't too many cringe worthy mistakes. I think I'll try to update once a week if life doesn't get in the way. lol. Until next time! and don't forget to drop a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **I hope you enjoy and forgive me for any mistakes!**

 **Chapter 3**

"What the hell Cat?"

Jade glared at the large hickey on her neck. They both stood in front of the mirrors now, refreshing themselves back up after their rump in the stall. Cat only giggled from next to her as she reapplied her lip gloss. Jade glanced at her with a glare before looking to the reddish mark that was starting to take on a purple color. "This shit isn't funny!" She yelled, how did she not feel Cat sucking on her neck like a fucking vampire.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got lost in the moment." Cat turned to her with a tilt of her head and a pout on her lips. Jade scowled as she turned towards her as well. She's known Cat for a long time and though it took her awhile to catch on she could now tell when Cat was lying, especially when they started having sex.

"Please. Looks like an act of possession to me." Jade said as her eyes narrowed. Cat's eyes narrowed as well and her mouth dropped as if she was offended by Jade's words.

"Well what's that suppose to mean?"

"It means jealous of Beck much?" She scuffed and watched as Cat looked slightly surprised before looking almost guilty. Jade hit the nail on the head with that on but just as fast as the guilty look came it was gone and Cat was smiling faintly as she looked down at her shoes. Jade surely wasn't excepting Cat's next words.

"You're one to talk." She started with an airy giggle as she brought her eyes up from the floor to look at Jade once more. "Who's pussy is this?" She whispered, mocking Jade's words and causing the older girl's eyes to widen. "You're not usually so possessive when we're…having fun. Looked like an 'act of possession' to me but who are you jealous of?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Jade frowned and felt her hands ball up into fist as Robbie quickly came to her mind. He had been all over Cat this morning, more then usual. But the thing that really pissed her off was that Cat appeared to be returning his advances.

"No one." She growled out through her teeth. Cat didn't look convinced but smiled and nodded her head anyways.

"Okay Jadey. Let's go to class!" She said before she picked up her book bag and moved towards the door. Jade watched her unlock it before spiking out.

What the fuck was that?

Her day continued on as normal with no more meetings with Cat in the bathroom. She tried to use her hair to hide the monster hickey that Cat had given her but by the look on Tori and Andre's faces when they saw her let her know it wasn't working so well. She did her best to avoid Beck but when he eventually saw it, he began to distance himself from her again. It pissed her off, first at Cat because what the hell? Secondly at Beck because who was he to judge her?

Her stupid friends made her mood sour so she went storming around the school for the rest of the day and terrorizing anyone that got in her way. She was currently shoving the books she didn't need into her locker while getting ready to leave the school. She slammed her locker shut and glanced over to find Robbie walking Cat down the hall towards the exit. She was giggling at his dumb jokes and smiling up at him as she twirled a lock of her red hair between her fingers.

Jade's eyes narrowed as she watched them walk pass her. She wasn't jealous. She didn't even care Robbie and Cat was getting close because at the end of the night it was _her_ that Cat ended up under. She tried to push back the voice in her head that kept whispering 'for now'. She gritted her teeth as she kept it together while watching them walk out the building together.

Tori and Trina walked pass her next. "Hey!" She shouted and both Vegas jumped before turning around to face her. Tori offered a hesitant smile because it wasn't often that Jade willingly tried to talk to her. When she did it often had to do with some rude insult or an empty threat of some kind and Tori couldn't think of a reason as to why Jade would be mad at her.

"Hey Jade. What's up?" She asked. Jade shifted slightly on her feet while glancing towards the door that Cat had just went out of. She didn't want it to look like she cared but she really wanted to know.

"Where is Robbie and Cat going?" She asked with a small shrug of her shoulders. Tori looked slightly shocked and confused at the question.

"Um…I think Robbie is taking her to get ice cream." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh." Jade frowned. She wanted to ask if it was like a date but she didn't want Tori to think she was interested in whatever was going on between the two of them. Tori stared at her with a slightly raised eyebrow and Jade rolled her eyes because she really just had to know. "Are they on like a date?" she asked. It was like word vomit. Her mind was against asking but her mouth just didn't listen. The urge was too strong

"Um…I don't think so?" Tori chuckled lightly as she glanced to Trina. "Cat just mentioned that she wanted ice cream earlier and Robbie offered to take her to get some." She said with another shrug of her shoulders and Jade nodded her head feeling herself relax slightly at Tori's words but only slightly. "Would that be wrong if it was a date? I mean we all know he's head over heels in love with Cat." She said with a knowing smile.

"Please. Don't make me throw up Vega." She said as she felt her stomach turn at the thought of Cat and Robbie being a thing.

"Let's go Tori." Trina whined from behind her, over listening to this conversation and being ignored the entire time.

"Well I think they'd be cute together." Tori smiled to her after glancing over at her older sister. Trina sighed heavily as she glared back at her before turning and storming out of the school. Tori shook her head at her. "I guess I'll see you later Jade." She said and with one last wave followed her sister out of the building.

Jade sighed after watching them go before following soon after. She jumped into her car and barely had her seatbelt on before her phone began to ring. She quickly pulled it out hoping to find Cat's number but was only slightly disappointed when it turned out to be Beck.

"Hello?" she answered a she pulled out of the parking lot.

" _Hey. I was hoping we could talk."_

"About what?"

" _Well I was hoping that we could talk about getting back together. I'm kind of over this break but with that hickey I don't think your quiet ready."_

"It wasn't a hickey." She gritted through her teeth, gripping her steering wheel tightly. Cat was a manipulative little bitch. This is what she had wanted. She gave Jade the hickey in hopes that it would keep Beck from getting back together with her. She knew that once she got back together with Beck then the sex they was having would stop. Her and Beck were always on and off so that meant the sex she had with Cat was always on and off but this was the first time Cat tried sabotaging her getting back together with Beck.

" _Sure looked like one to me."_

She could hear the disbelief in his voice and she rolled her eyes. "Well it wasn't. It was a burn." She heard him sigh.

" _But it wasn't there this morning Jade. It showed up after lunch. You must really like this guy because you rarely made out with me in school"_

"The only guy I like is you Beck! Stop trying to accuse me of shit I didn't even do! We're not even together so why all the fucking third degree!? Can't you just believe me when I say it wasn't a hickey." She didn't know why she was lying in the first place. She had nothing to be ashamed of or hide because she was single. She could hook up with anyone she wanted. She just didn't want them to know that it was Cat.

" _Okay. Sure Jade."_ She scuffed. She hated it when he was so short with her. _"Well maybe we should just not get back together right now…not until you learn to stop burning your neck."_

She hung up without another word, tossing her phone into the passenger's seat. "Fuck!" She shouted as she turned her attention back to the road. She was livid. Who the fuck did he think he was? He acted like he could get back together with her whenever he wanted to. Just like that and granted he probably could because she loved him that much but damn it made her feel like a piece of shit! Well fuck him.

Cat giggled as Robbie finished his joke. He smiled and his cheeks tinted pink. "Robbie you're so funny!" she giggled and his smile grew. She put in a spoonful of sprinkle covered ice cream into her mouth. Some of it missed and ran down her chin. She reached up to whip it away but Robbie quickly beat her to it.

"I got it." He said as he rubbed his thumb up her chin, whipping away the ice cream until he reached her lower lip. He smiled bashfully and she returned it before someone cleared their throat loudly. They both looked up to find Jade standing in front of their table. Robbie frowned and Cat's smile fluttered slightly only because of the expression she wore on her face.

"Hi Jadey!" she said with a wave as she forced it back into place. Jade's cold eyes look over the both of them before she reached out for the empty chair at their table.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked though she had already sat herself down and got comfortable. She reached over and took Robbie's bowl.

"Hey!" He protested quickly but shrunk down in his chair when she turned to glare at him. "I was done with it anyways." He mumbled as he turned his eyes down towards his lap. Jade looked back to Cat who was already watching her.

"So what were you two losers talking about?"

"Robbie was telling me some of his jokes. He's really funny." Cat said with a giggle as she looked over to the boy. He smiled at her in return and Jade rolled her eyes.

"I bet he is. Tell me one Robbie." she looked to him and he swallowed thickly.

"Um…okay….well knock, knock!" He perked up with a grin.

"Who's there?"

"Cows say."

"Cows say who?"

"No silly, Cows say moo not who!" He laughed and Cat immediately joined in with him. Jade glared at him instead.

"You're not fucking funny." She scuffed and they both immediately stopped laughing. "Why don't you stop trying to get into Cat's pants huh?" and she heard Cat gasp at her words and Robbie's face flush red as his expression dropped. "Because it's not going to happen and even if it did you wouldn't know what to do with it if you had it." She said as she stood back up. "Let's go Cat." She ordered and walked out of the ice cream shop. She didn't have to look back to know that Cat was right behind her.

She climbed into her car and Cat slid in beside her. "Jadey why do you have to be so mean to our friends all the time? Robbie is nice…" She pouted as she looked over to Jade who had pulled out onto the main road.

"He just wants to fuck you." Jade leaned back in her seat, her eyes glaring at the road. "and like I said before he couldn't handle it if he had it." She mumbled and Cat allowed a small smile to come to her lips before she giggled.

"But you can?" She asked only to have Jade give her a pointed look. She giggled once more and turned her attention to her window where she amused herself for the rest of the ride to her house. Jade parked outside and followed Cat inside and up to her room. She tossed her bag aside as Cat sat down on her bed, smiling up at Jade who's eyes narrowed back at her in response.

"Hands and knees." She ordered as she turned towards Cat's dresser looking over the things that rested on top of it. She hadn't forgotten why she sought Cat out. She was pissed at her for the hickey she left on her neck that stopped her from getting back together with Beck. She was here to punish Cat.

She picked up Cat's hair brush and looked over it before looking up in the mirror to find Cat in the position she asked of her. She licked her lips and spun around to face her. She walked over to the bed and climbed on it to be kneeling behind her. She yanked her skirt and panties down roughly.

"Bite your pillow." She mumbled and watched as Cat bent slightly to slowly bite down on her pillow. "I talked to Beck after school today." She said as she allowed her eyes to drop back to the smooth skin of Cat's cheeks. "He told me we shouldn't get back together until I stop burning myself with the curly iron." Her first hit followed once she was done speaking and Cat cried out as she jerked away, Jade caught her hip quickly and pulled her back into place.

Cat buried her face into the pillow as the second hit quickly followed. Jade had never used an object to spank her ass, just her hand and the difference was a large one. She had only been hit twice and she was ready to tap out. Her ass cheeks already on fire. Jade soon found a rhythm and Cat kept her face buried in her pillow, fighting to breathe as she fisted her sheets in both hands until her knuckles were turning white.

Though it was almost unbearably painful Cat somehow found the pleasure hidden underneath. Moans tore from her throat but were muffled into her pillow. She felt the wetness run down her thighs and her walls clench every time the hairbrush hit her ass. She wanted to beg Jade to go faster but beg her to stop at the same time. Her body was conflicted so she didn't do either and it wasn't long before the knot in her stomach became too much and with the next hit, she was coming. She sobbed at the pleasure and the pain and finally jumped away from the brush before it made contact with her again. Jade immediately pulled it back knowing when Cat has had enough.

She watched her with a raised eyebrow and slightly out of breath. She really shouldn't be surprised it wouldn't be the first time she had made Cat come without actually touching her. But she wanted this to be a punishment, not a reward. She tossed the brush aside and looked to the space in between Cat's legs, watching as the wetness ran down her thighs. "Wow Cat. You're a real masochist aren't you?" she snorted as she gathered some of the juices off her thighs onto her fingers. She brought it to her lips and sucked it off as she watched Cat try to calm her sobs and catch her breath. Jade sat down next to her on the bed. "Cat, as much as me and Beck fight I still love him. He's who I want to be with. You're my best friend and this thing that we're doing is fun but we'll never be more then friends got it?"

Cat nodded her head slowly as she sniffled into her sheets. Jade reached up to whip a stray tear from Cat's cheek.

"Stop crying okay?" She mumbled and Cat nodded once more. Jade never seen Cat cry doing a spanking so she knew it must of hurt pretty bad even though she came from it but maybe she'll think next time before placing a hickey for the world to see on her neck. "No more leaving hickeys were Beck can see them. No more sabotage." She reached her hand back and placed it on Cat's red butt causing the younger girl to hiss in pain. "Want some ice?" Cat nodded her head and Jade leaned down to kiss her temple before getting out of the bed and leaving the room.

Cat took in a deep breath and allowed her body to relax at Jade's departure. She whipped the rest of the tears from her face and glanced back at her red butt. It really hurt and she bit her lip in embarrassment at the fact that her center was still throbbing from the pleasure of her release. Something that painful shouldn't have turned her on like this. It shouldn't have made her come so hard. There must have been something really wrong with her. It had her thinking maybe she should get Jade mad at her a little more often.

Jade returned with a bag of ice. She flopped back down on the bed and placed the bag on Cat's ass making her jump slightly at the cold before relaxing once more. Jade watched her for a few moments before she turned towards her phone. "Well now that we've cleared that up, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow. Do you need a ride to school?" she asked as she stood up and picked her bag up.

"No. Robbie is picking me up."

She watched as Jade's eyebrows came together in confusion and a hint of anger. "Whatever." She mumbled after a few moments of silence. Cat offered a small smile and a wave as Jade walked out of her room.

If Jade was allowed to have a boyfriend then she was allowed to have one too right?

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Years Everyone! This is my gift to you!**

 **Chapter 4**

Cat giggled as she sat in her bed, phone to her ear as she twirled a lock of red hair between her fingers. She currently sat on the phone with Robbie who wanted to fill her in with what she missed that day at school. Her butt was extremely sore from the day before and she decided not to go, telling her mother she didn't feel well. She wasn't so sure her mother believed her but she allowed her to stay home anyways so it didn't matter.

She couldn't really sit down properly so she had been lying on her stomach all day, reading magazines and watching T.V until Robbie called. They had to have been talking for over an hour already now. She looked up at the sound of her door being pushed open and found Jade walking in. Her breath hitched slightly at the sight of her before a grin broke out onto her lips. She hadn't expected to be seeing her today.

"Hi Jadey!" She giggled with a wave and Jade gave her a small nod as she shut and locked the door before sitting down at the computer chair and crossing her legs. "Sorry Robbie. What did you say?" she asked when she remembered that she was on the phone. She nodded her head as he repeated himself but kept her eyes on Jade who was pulling papers from her book bag.

"I brought your homework." She said and Cat nodded her head before turning her attention back to her phone conversation as Robbie said something funny. She began to giggle and twirl her hair once more because she wasn't really good at having two different conversations at once. She'd just have to finish her conversation with Robbie first before talking to Jade.

Jade appeared to not mind waiting. She simply watched Cat from the chair and glancing to her dark nails every once in a while. Cat looked to her every now and then. After about another ten minutes Jade opened her bag again and began to dig through it. She pulled an item from it that had Cat's jaw dropping and her eyebrows touching her hair line.

"Robbie I'll have to call you back." She spit out quickly before she hung up, not even allowing Robbie to say another word. Jade didn't look up, just kept her green eyes on the object in her hand. She looked over the length of it and Cat did the same before she bit her lip in the silence.

"I wanted to try something new today." She finally said before she dropped her bag to the floor and stood up. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Cat. "So I went down to the store after school and bought this little thing. I thought you might like it." She said as Cat sat up right on the bed, trying to be careful on her tender bottom.

"I love new toys." She giggled.

"I bet you do." Jade chuckled before she stood up to remove her jacket. "How's your ass?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and Cat quickly moved back on the bed only wincing slightly as her butt pressed to the mattress. She opened her legs when Jade climbed onto the bed and immediately slid between them.

"It's okay." She lied as she leaned forward to press her lips against Jade's only to have her lean away slightly.

"Maybe you should be on top this time." She whispered, their lips barely touching before pulling back to take her own shirt off. Cat stared up at her as the butterflies enter her stomach and her heart began to race. Jade rarely allowed her to be on top. Because she knew the thing Jade loved most about this thing between them was the power that Cat gave her when they were having sex. Jade loved being on the top. She loved to be in control. She just loved the power. That was her thing. Cat loved to be spanked and Jade loved complete domination.

She also knew the reason for Jade being so nice was that she felt guilty for what she did yesterday. Jade was always real nice after she was too mean to Cat. Cat was never going to tell her how much she actually liked being hit with the hair brush and just the memory of it was causing her core to throb with a familiar feeling.

"Okay." She whispered back as she removed her own shirt and quickly moved to take off her shorts as she watched Jade slide out of her jeans as well. "Wait-What about you and Beck?" She asked as Jade climbed back into the bed. She knew they had been on the verge of getting back together but the still visible hickey on Jade's neck probably stopped them. She bit her lip, wishing that she hadn't asked when Jade's eyes narrowed and her lips pulled into a deep frown.

"Don't worry about it." She scuffed before she slammed her lips against Cat's and immediately forced her tongue into her mouth. Cat moaned softly as she cupped Jade's face. Jade's hands ran up her thighs before the older girl was shifting to sit down next to her without breaking their kiss. She ran one hand up the inside of Cat's thigh before softly cupping her center through her pink hello kitty panties. Cat rocked her hips up only to whimper as her ass rubbed against the bed. Jade pulled away from her lips at the sound. "Get on me Kitten." She said with a pat to her own lap.

Cat bit her lip to try and hold back the smile before she sat up on her knees and threw a leg over Jade's lap, straddling the older girl. Jade cupped the back of her thighs, digging her nails in softly as she leaned up to kiss, lick and bit at Cat's neck. Cat sighed and allowed her eyes to flutter shut. She ran her fingers through dark hair and held Jade close as the other girl continued with her attention on her neck and shoulder.

"Take your bra off." Jade whispered into her ear before she pulled back to watch. Cat did immediately as she was told, reaching back to unclip her bra. She slide it off her shoulders and tossed it to the side of the bed keeping her eyes on Jade the whole time who couldn't remove her eyes from Cat's chest. She bit her lip as she reached up and took her own breast into her hands, gasping softly as her thumbs brushed her already hard nipples. "Fuck." Jade hissed as her hips bucked causing Cat to moan and rock her hips down in response.

Jade gripped her hips as they began to slowly grind against each other and Jade kept her eyes on Cat's hands as they pinched her own nipples harder, twisting them and causing her to hiss at the slight pain. Cat kept her eyes on Jade, loving to watch her face as she pleasured herself. Jade's cheeks were turning a light shade of pink. Her eyes dark and filled with her want. Cat loved when Jade looked at her like that. It made her feel like her chest was filling with some kind of fire that spread across the rest of her body.

Jade pushed one of her hands away after awhile and replaced it with her mouth, digging her teeth into the flesh before swirling her tongue around the stiff bud. "Jade." She whined softly as she fisted the hair in her hand and gave it a hard tug. Jade groaned against her before she continued to take turns sucking and biting at Cat's breasts until they were red. Cat had began to rock harder and faster against her, whimpering and moaning as she held Jade closer to her. "I'm going to explode." She whimpered and Jade pulled back, panting.

"Not yet. We haven't even gotten to the best part yet baby girl." She smirked as she pushed Cat back a little bit so she could pull down her own panties and Cat still in a haze quickly followed her lead, taking her time dragging it down her sore ass before quickly dragging it down her thighs. She was barely settled back into position before Jade was cupping her sex again. She gripped Jade's shoulders as she moaned and bit her lip.

"Jadey."

"Your already so wet Kitten. I bet you can't wait to have this fake cock inside of you." She said while reaching with her free hand to the new toy that she had bought along with her. It was a light pink strapless strap on around eight inches. They had talked about it before but had never actually tried it. She took the strap on and lined the shorter in with her now dripping opening. Cat moaned with her as she pushed it all the way in. "Fuck," She panted

Cat whimpered as she watched Jade adjust herself to the object inside of her before she was nodding her head for Cat to once more move back into her position over her lap. Cat immediately wrapped her arms around Jade, digging her nails into Jade's back and causing her to groan.

Jade gripped the base of her fake cock and moved it forward, stroking the head against Cat's folds before bumping her clit causing Cat to gasp and buck her hips forward. Jade smirked before leaning up and slamming her lips against Cat's. She kissed her hard, forcing her tongue between her lips to find Cat's as she rocked her hips forward, stroking Cat's clit with every thrust.

Cat held onto Jade tighter, panting through her nose as she tried to keep up with Jade's frantic and rough kissing. She felt her own juices run down her thighs, her core clench around nothing as the bumps against her clit sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body.

She pulled her lips away unable to take it anymore as she bucked her hips roughly. "Please Jade, inside, please." She moaned as Jade kissed down her jaw line to suck and bite roughly at her neck. Jade reached down and lined her cock with her dripping entrance. She stoked her wet folds a few times, coating her fake cock in Cat's juices.

She pushed in with a grunt and Cat moaned into her neck as she slowly sank herself farther down. "Fuck Cat your tight." She groaned feeling the resistance as she pushed all the way in. Cat held on tightly to her as she fought to catch her breath, one hand gripped tightly to her back as the other took a fistful of dark hair. "Come on Cat. Ride me baby." Jade finally laid back onto the pillows while gripping Cat's hips.

Cat bit her lip as she stared down at her before resting her hands on Jade's tone stomach and rocking her hips slowly. She gasped at feeling so full. She kept her eyes on Jade. Jade's eyes were low and dark, completely blown with her desire to watch Cat ride her. Her lower lip between her teeth and her cheeks flushed blood red. Cat inhaled deep, fighting the shudder that wanted to take hold of her body. She liked seeing Jade from this new angle.

She felt a tug on her hips and knew she had been staring for too long. She giggled softly mostly to herself at Jade's impatience before she rose her hips and dropped them back down. They both moaned at the feeling before Cat began a slow and steady pace. "Oh God," Cat whimpered as she tossed her head back.

"Fuck." Jade whispered in return watching as the length of her fake cock disappeared into Cat's dripping opening before appearing once more. "Faster babe." She encouraged and watched as Cat did what she was told, picking up her pace until she was panting and the bed squeaked with her efforts. Jade began to grunt softly as she met Cat thrust for thrust, digging her nails into Cat's hips as the younger girl did the same to her shoulders. "You ride my cock so good Kitten."

"Jade." Cat whined as she worked harder, feeling the sweat pour at her back and the burn in her thighs but she only moved faster, chasing the peak she could feel building in the pit of her stomach. She lowered her body down pressing her mouth to Jade's in probably the sloppiest kiss they've ever shared. It was open mouth with mostly teeth seeing how she was having a hard time finding Jade's tongue with her own from all the bouncing she was doing over top of her. Lucky Jade reached up and cupped the back of her neck, steadying her enough for their tongues to find each other.

Her pace quickened once more, Jade dug her nails down her back roughly and Cat held onto the headboard to steady herself. "Jade I-" she was close, so close but she just couldn't push herself over. She just needed a little more. "Jade please." She whimpered and heard Jade growl from underneath her.

"You have to work for it Cat."

She felt Jade's nails dig sharply into her hips as Jade rocked up harder and faster, doing her best to try and help Cat come from under her but it still wasn't enough. She was positive her mother could hear the bed rocking into her floor from downstairs but she still needed more. Her lungs burned for air as she stared down at Jade who had fire in her eyes and fighting the urge to take control. That was exactly what Cat wanted her to do now. As much as she liked being on top she needed Jade to take control.

"Pretty please."

Before she knew it she had been tossed onto her back and Jade was over top of her, staring down at her with burning green eyes and messy hair. Jade grabbed her by the thighs and held them up by her hips as she slammed back into Cat who cried out at the rough treatment, the sting in her ass from being pressed against the mattress only seemed to fuel her lust. "Fuck, Is this what you want Cat? Want me to fuck that pussy?" She growled and Cat nodded her head as she gripped the sheets tightly in her fists.

"Yes please!"

Jade pumped into her harder than before and Cat cried out with every thrust until she felt Jade lightly press her hand to her throat. She opened her eyes and looked up at her once more. Jade was biting her lip, staring down at Cat's throat. She was waiting for permission. Cat gripped her arm as she nodded her head, giving her the okay to press down. Jade bent quickly and pressed a kiss to her lips before she wrapped her fingers around her throat tightly.

Cat gasped but found herself unable to get the air she needed. She felt the rest of her senses heighten. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut and just feel. She felt every thrust Jade took inside of her, the feel of their sweaty thighs rubbing together and the hard collision every time their hips met. She could hear every breath Jade took that was accompanied with a moan or a grunt. She could still taste Jade's lip gloss in her mouth and smell Jade's perfume all around her. Everything she tasted, smelled, felt, saw and heard was Jade. Jade consumed her at times like this.

And just like that she was coming. Her body shook with the intensity of her orgasm as it rocked through her. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened though a sound didn't escape it from the force being pressed into her throat. Her back arched as she lost feeling in her toes and fingers. The pleasure that hit her was so overwhelming she found her vision starting to blur and fade until Jade quickly released her neck.

"Jesus." She panted as she leaned back from Cat, her face showing concern as she got ready to pull out and give her space but Cat's grip on her hips stopped her. Cat blinked a few times as her vision cleared up and she took in a much needed breath of air.

"Don't stop." Cat's voice was barely above a whisper as she gripped Jade's hips and pulled them into her while slowly rolling her hips and Jade held herself up as she slowly her thrust, helping Cat to ride out her high as she stared down at her. Cat's eyes fluttered shut and she arched her back, allowing the waves of pleasure running though her body to take her away.

Jade slowly stopped once Cat seemed to be completely back from her orgasm. She kissed her forehead before pulling out and rolling over to lie next to her instead. "That was amazing." Cat giggled suddenly feeling giddy. Jade sighed from next to her and ran her fingers through her hair. Cat looked over at her, sensing she wasn't as happy for some reason. "What's wrong?"

"You scared me." Jade rolled her eyes before looking over to meet Cat's eyes. Cat looked slightly confused. "When I was…choking you-you looked ready to pass out I thought I was really hurting you." She said and Cat looked over Jade's face taking in how concerned she looked. It made her heart beat a little fast at the thought of Jade really caring about her. She couldn't fight her smile and it was Jade's turn to look confused at the sight of it.

"You really care about me huh?" she asked with a giggle and Jade sighed with another roll of her eyes.

"Of course I do. You're my best friend."

"Tell me you love me!" Cat poked her in the stomach and Jade swatted her hand away.

"No!" she yelled with a glare and Cat pouted.

"Tell me." Jade looked away with a frown and Cat poked her again. "Jadey tell me you love me!" She poked her harder and Jade swatted her hand away again before grabbing the pillow to smack her with.

" _No_!"

"I like it when you choke me." Cat watched as Jade's face softened slightly and she stared at Cat curiously.

"Why?"

"Because I like to be consumed by you." Cat answered barely above a whisper and the room fell silent. They both knew why she liked that. It was because Cat was in love with her and it was no secret to either of them, they just both chose to ignore it.

"I didn't know you knew what 'consumed' meant." Jade chuckled and Cat gasped as if she was hurt.

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"It just means you're smarter than I thought." She shrugged her shoulders and shifted the sheets around her chest before she stood up. "Well anyways I still don't think we should do it anymore. It was a little scary to see you start to black out like that." She said as she began to get dressed.

"Can we keep the toy though? Cause it's defiantly in my top ten." she said as she sat up on her elbows and looked around the room for it only to find it discarded beside her dresser. She heard Jade snort and looked back up to the older girl.

"Duh." She answered as she looked over to Cat. "I bet next time I could have you squirting with that thing" She said before pulling her shirt over her head. Cat bit her lip as she felt her cheeks heat up at Jade's words. Jade only smirked back at her.

"I guess we'll see next time."

 **This chapter is more of a filler chapter. Its nothing but Cade smut that I wanted in the story but didn't see it fitting down the line in the story so I just shoved it here. lol. I'm like addicted to writing Cade smut and I wanted to write one more chapter of smut before the story got too heavy. The next few chapters will be more plot so you'll see less smut! that's why I wanted to throw this chapter in real quick. I hope you guys liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I just wanna thank you guys for the nice reviews. I'm so happy to hear that you guys actually look forward to reading my story! Reading your reviews helps to inspire me to keep writing this so thank you so much! and thank you for all the follows and favorites and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy this story because I'm still having a lot of fun writing it.**

 **Chapter 5**

So Beck and Jade ended up getting back together two weeks after Jade surprised Cat with strap on and Cat didn't try to sabotage it again. She felt like it would have been too risky. Jade probably would have spanked her with her hair brush again and then worst, stop talking to her. Cat couldn't take it if Jade gave her the silent treatment. Because she kind of liked the hair brush thing though it stopped her from sitting properly for a week. Everyone kept giving her strange looks when she went back to school while Jade smirked smugly.

To try and keep her mind off of Jade she spent a lot of her time with Robbie now. He was nice and funny and she liked his company beside he was too shy to try anything like Jade said he would. He helped her with her homework and took her out to get ice cream and candy. What was not to like about him?

She currently sat at the lunch table, going to town on her yogurt with a smile on her face because it was her favorite. Grape. She hummed in contentment before Tori joined her. She waved and Tori returned it with a smile. It wasn't long before Beck and Jade joined them as well, his arm thrown over her shoulder. Cat fought back the small frown she felt tug on the corner of her lips and slowly pushed her yogurt away, the taste suddenly seemed sour with the twist in her belly at the sight of the two together.

"So Cat." Tori started with an excited smile. Cat quickly returned it because she liked it when Tori were excited about something. It made her excited too. "What's going on with you and Robbie? You guys seem pretty close these days." She said with a wink as she leaned over the table to be just a little bit closer to Cat.

"What do you mean?" she asked as her eyes flickered over to Beck and Jade who was also watching her for a response. Beck tried to appear like he didn't care but it was clear in his eyes that he was interest. Jade on the other hand looked down right disgusted and her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You know what I mean! Are you two an item or not?" Tori giggled as she just about bounced in her chair.

"Of course they're not. That'd be downright repulsive." Jade growled as she stabbed her Mac n cheese. All eyes snapped to her as she continued to stab the things on her tray.

"Jade I think Cat can answer for herself." Beck said and she looked to him with a glare. He quickly put his hands up in surrender before turning back to his food. Jade turned her attention back to Cat quickly as did Tori. Cat shifted in her seat before she shrugged her shoulders.

"We hang out a lot."

"He likes you, you know?" Tori wiggled her eyebrows, her smile growing and Cat looked away, feeling her cheeks flush slightly. She kind of knew already that Robbie liked her because of what Jade had said a couple of weeks ago and how he had been acting towards her. "You should give him a chance!" Tori went on.

"Stop playing wing man Vega and shut the hell up." Jade chipped in again. Tori and Cat frowned as they looked back to her. "Cat doesn't have to do shit."

"Jadey why are you so mad?" Cat asked as her eyebrows knitted together even though she was pretty sure she knew why. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies at the thought that Jade was jealous of Robbie right now. She tried to pretend that she wasn't but it was written all over her face to Cat. She didn't know if it was as obvious to anyone else though.

"I'm not mad!" Jade snapped causing everyone at the table to jump.

"Right." Beck mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. Jade huffed air out through her nose and looked back down to her tray, lips pressed together. Tori watched her for a few moments in confusion before shaking her head as Cat fought to keep her giggle in. She thought Jade was cute when she was jealous.

"Hey guys." Robbie said with a grin as he quickly sat down next to Cat with his tray. They all greeted him besides Jade who just glared instead. His smile fluttered slightly at the look on her face before he quickly turned towards Cat. "Hey Cat." His voice was softer and his cheeks flushed slightly as his eyes fell on her.

"Hi Robbie." She giggled.

"I got you something." He said as he took the cookie off his tray and handed it to her. She gasped before clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Yaay! Thank you Robbie!" She grinned before pulling him into a hug. He returned it, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

"Aww. That's so cute." Tori threw her two cents in as she smiled at the two. Cat giggled as opened the cookie and began to eat it. Robbie watched her bashfully. Beck watched the two as well with a small smile of his own while Jade's expression was the opposite of the others. Cat couldn't help but to allow her eyes to focus on her. She liked watching Jade be jealous over her.

"I'm going to puke." Jade scuffed s she suddenly rose to her feet with her tray just as Andre was joining the table.

"Babe?" Beck called after her as they all watched her storm away in confusion. Cat simply shook her head as she bite down on her cookie.

Jade went the rest of her day ignoring Cat and glaring at Robbie which didn't go unnoticed to the rest of their friends. Cat seemed to be the only one that wasn't bothered by Jade's strange behavior. She went on as usual, humming to herself, skipping down the hall and smiling at everyone. Robbie did his best to avoid Jade and didn't even look her way when they were in the same room together. He had to excuse himself the one time he accidently made eye contact with her. His discomfort quickly affected the rest of them until they were pushing Beck to find out what was wrong with Jade.

"Okay, what's the matter with you?" That's how Jade found herself being cornered by her boyfriend at the end of the day at her locker, with the others only a few feet away pretending not to be ease dropping.

"Nothing's the matter with me." She scuffed back as she crammed her books and papers into her locker. Beck ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"Then why have you been acting like a bitch all day?"

She looked to him with a glare and he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe for the same reason you're being such an asshole." She shot back before she slammed her locker shut and made her way towards the exit. She heard him sigh once more before following after her quickly, leaving the others behind.

He followed her to her car and stopped her before she could climb inside. He spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She felt herself relax in his hold, all of the tension leaving her body. She took in a deep breath before meeting his eyes. He smiled down at her, noticing her change in demeanor. She fought back her own smile because only Beck could get her to calm down with one simple touch.

"You should come over later." He mumbled as he rubbed her lower back, rocking her slightly to try and keep her calm, which really wasn't necessary anymore. "We really haven't been able to spend much time together since getting back together." He said as he raised his eyebrows slightly. They had spent almost all of their time together sense being back together, what he meant was they hadn't had sex since being back together.

She licked her lips because it had been awhile since she gotten any. She hadn't had sex with Cat since being back together with Beck and they hadn't gotten around to it until now. Maybe that was the reason she was being such a bitch, she was pint up with sexual frustration.

"How about around five?" She asked as she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. He smiled down at her with a nod of his head. She returned it before pulling him down for a kiss. It was slow and full of want, mostly tongue and teeth that left them both breathless. They only pulled apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Jade didn't know why but her heart dropped at the sight of Cat standing before them. She gripped the straps of her book bag so tightly her knuckles were turning white and she wore the first frown Jade seen on her lips today. To be honest Jade didn't like it. Cat looked almost hurt. The last thing Jade would ever want to see is a hurt Cat.

"Jadey can you give me a ride home?" She mumbled as she glanced to Beck before her eyes fell back to Jade who was just staring at her as she moved away from Beck. Cat held her eyes and Beck looked between the two of them slightly confused at the strange staring contest they seemed to be having. "Robbie had to leave early. He had a doctor's appointment and Tori is staying over to work on a project."

"Sure. Get in." Jade kept her eyes on Cat as she unlocked her doors and watched as Cat walked to the other side of the car and silently slipped into the passage seat. Her attention was pulled back to Beck as he kissed her temple.

"I'll see you later." He mumbled against her head before pulling away. He smiled to her before making his way to his own car. Jade watched him go before taking a deep breath and climbing into her car. She started it and looked over to Cat who had her knees up and hugged her bag to her chest as she kept her eyes out the window.

"Get your shoes off my leather." She ordered as she pulled out of her parking spot. Cat dropped her feet to the ground but didn't acknowledge Jade any farther. Jade casted her a glance every once in a while. It was unusual for Cat to be so quiet for so long. She stopped at a red light, half way to Cat's house and took a deep breath. "What's the matter with you Kitten? I thought you'd be a bubbly nonstop talking mess seeing how you got a boyfriend now."

"Robbie's not my boyfriend."

"Sure as hell seems like it."

"What do you care anyways?" Cat finally pulled her eyes away from the window to look at Jade who looked slightly taken back at the hint of anger she could see in them. "I mean you have Beck who you can suck face with in the middle of the school parking lot. That looked like a lot of fun. Maybe I should do it with Robbie sometimes." She shrugged her shoulders and Jade's eyes narrowed as she felt the anger begin to boil in her stomach at the thought.

The light turned green and she sped off, driving faster then she had been before. "I fucking dare you Cat." She growled as her grip on the wheel tightened. "I'm sure Robbie is the best kisser out there, all clumsy and shit. I'd like to see him please you as good as I can." Cat huffed and tugged on her seat belt, making sure it was secure as Jade sped around a corner. She hated it that Jade drove faster when she was mad. It was dangerous.

"He doesn't have to be as good as you Jade. At least he takes me places and treats me right." She said and Jade released a humorless chuckle as she pulled up to Cat's house. She put the car in park before turning to face her. Cat's face was flushed with her anger but it just reminded Jade of all the times she had her pinned under her. Her lips pulled into a frown and her jaw clenched. Jade just wanted to kiss her. "Robbie would make a good boyfriend and I don't think it's fair that you're allowed to run off with Beck but I can't be with Robbie just because you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous Cat."

"Yes you are Jade!" Cat's voice rose and Jade licked her lips because she's never seen Cat mad before and it was kind of making her hot. "You're jealous of Robbie and you should probably stop because you don't have a right to be." Cat finished and they stared at each other. Jade exhaled from her nose before leaning over the middle console to be a bit closer to Cat. She watched Cat's face flutter slightly, the anger disappearing as Cat's eyes dropped to her lips.

"I want kiss you right now." Jade mumbled and she watched as Cat's breath hitched and she bit her lip. Jade leaned in closer only for Cat to quickly lean back. She unfastened her seatbelt with one hand and opened the door with the other as she leaned farther away from Jade.

"Then I guess it's too bad that you don't have that luxury anymore." She mumbled before she climbed out the car and Jade had to stop her jaw from hitting the ground as Cat slammed the door shut. Did Cat really just reject her? Was she fucking serious? Cat had never pushed her away before. Ever. What the fuck was her deal? What was happening between them?

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the door swung back open and Cat ducked her head down to look in at her. "And stop driving so fast Jade. You're going to get yourself seriously hurt or even worse, killed." She scolded before she slammed the door shut once more and Jade watched her storm off into her house.

"What the fuck ever." She scuffed before speeding off once more.

She didn't even wait until five to go to Beck's house. She drove straight from Cat's house. She was pissed because who the hell did Cat think she was? She didn't need Cat. She had Beck now and he was suited even better then Cat to fill her needs.

Beck only looked slightly surprised to find her at his door an hour and a half early but not much. He stepped aside to let her in and before he could even close the door to his RV she was on him, attacking his mouth with her own and running her hands all over his body, trying to remove his clothes.

"Eager much?" He asked with a chuckle as she shoved him down onto the bed. She didn't want to talk so she kept him quiet with her mouth as she got rid of both of their clothes. Beck tried to keep up but when he couldn't he tried to slow it down but that didn't work either so he just laid back and allowed her to do what she wanted.

"Damn Babe, slow down." He panted as he gripped Jade's hips. She was riding him at a quick and hard pace. A pace she had never ridden him before and though it felt good, he also felt like she was about to completely destroy his dick. Jade kept her eyes closed tightly with her head bowed and her nails digging into his chest. He stared up at her watching as she bit her lip, her expression almost pained. "Jade-"

"Just be quiet." She panted as she tossed her head back, trying to get loss in the feeling. She brought one hand up to pinch one of her nipples. She didn't want to but she couldn't help but to picture smaller hands teasing her breasts, a smaller smoother body under neither her, and red hair spread out over her sheets.

She may not have needed Cat but fuck did she want her.

She came with Cat's name on the tip of her tongue but bite her lower lip to keep it in. Beck groaned from under her, gripping her hips tightly as he bucked, signaling his own release. She allowed herself to fall on top of him. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple as they both fought to catch their breaths.

"Well…that was intense." He mumbled after a moment.

"Shut up." Jade mumbled as she buried her face into his neck.

 **I know you guys probably don't like Bade too much so I thought I should let you know that would be the first and last Bade sex scene! And I made it pretty small. lol. I want to make this as real as possible and I feel like Jade would always have some kind of love for Beck because it just seemed so genuine in the show but in this story her feelings for Cat are just stronger. No worries I know you're all here for the Cade and their totally end game! I hope you guys still enjoyed it all the same! Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay guys...Its been a looong week...**

 **Chapter 6**

"What's going on between you and Cat?"

Jade paused in putting on her shoes to look over at Beck. It had been a week since she had even talked to Cat. The last time they had spoken was in Jade's car. She wanted to prove that she didn't need Cat and Cat was spending all of her time now with Robbie. It disgusted her but she kept her mouth shut. She was going to prove she wasn't jealous. She didn't like Cat as more than a friend so who she dated was none of her business and since she was back with Beck, she was getting all the sex she needed.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on." She mumbled as she finished fixing the lace to her knee high boots. She looked over her shoulder at him watching as he staring up at his ceiling, a thoughtful expression on his face. His chest was still bare and wore scratches from how rough she had been while his neck wore hickeys.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he looked to her. His eyes narrowing slightly before he sat up on his elbows to be more eye level with her. "I mean you guys are barely talking to each other." He said. She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders before she stood up from the bed.

"Well Beck, people grow apart." She slipped on her jacket and glanced to him only to find the same expression on his face.

"I see the way you two look at each other." He mumbled and she raised a pieced eyebrow while shrugging her bag onto her shoulder. "You're fucking her aren't you?" He asked and she felt her heart drop. There was no way she was being that obvious. But then again Beck was a smart guy probably the smartest person she knew. She forced herself to recover quickly because honestly she shouldn't be shocked by this.

"Beck, That's the craziest thing I've ever heard you say. Of course I'm not fucking Cat!" she snapped as she took a step towards his bed. He frowned and shook his head while looking away from her.

"I know you Jade." He stated simply while still shaking his head. She clenched her jaw as her hands balled up into sweaty fists. "And the way you look at her…I've seen you look at me like that before but maybe just not as intense. You think no one sees it but its smoldering…It's like your eyes want to devour every part of her. You want-"

"Jesus Beck, stop." She sighed as she turned away from him while running her fingers through her hair. It was too much. His words would bring everything to life. And the last thing she wanted was to make whatever she was feeling for Cat real. He sat up in the bed as he watched her. "There is nothing going on between me and Cat." She gritted through her teeth as she turned back around to face him. They stared at one another for a long moment before Beck simply nodded his head. She released another small sigh before she turned towards the door. "I'll text you later."

"She looks at you the same way Jade." He mumbled and she paused for only half a second before she stepped out of the door, slamming it shut behind her.

What did he know anyways?

"Thanks for coming over Robbie." Cat giggled as she dropped down on her bed, her math book in her lap. He smiled as he took a seat next to her. "Jade usually helps me with my homework but she's being a real party pooper lately." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and Robbie tensed slightly just at the mention of the older girl's name.

"Yeah," He said with a light chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "She seems tense lately…especially with me. I mean before I think we was at least acquaintances but now she treats me like her enemy. I have no idea what I've done to make her hate me so much." He shook his head while looking down at his hands that rested in his lap.

Cat reached over and patted his shoulder. "Don't mind Jade. She's just cranky cause she's not getting any." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. It was true Jade seemed more on edge then usual lately ever since they had stopped having sex. It also might have to do with the fact that they weren't talking either and she knew how much Jade hated being ignored.

"Oh." He mumbled, his pale cheeks turning a light pink. "But I thought her and Beck were back together. Don't they…you know?" He chuckled softly and she giggled.

"They are but…sometimes I don't think Beck can get the job done." She smiled and he stared at her slightly confused. "I'm sure Jade will come around." She waved it off with a roll of her eyes. He relaxed slightly at her words before he nodded his head and looked back to his hands.

"Um Cat…There's something I've been meaning to ask you." He looked over to her and she nodded her head with a small smile. He took in a deep breath and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. "Okay. So we've been hanging out a lot lately and I really like you." He said before he licked his dry lips and she nodded her head. "And I was hoping that you really liked me too?" He said unsure as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Of course I do Robbie." She nodded.

"Okay then I was just wondering if maybe…you'd want to be my girlfriend." He chuckled nervously and her eyes widened slightly. She was only slightly shocked. She should have seen this coming but she never thought that Robbie would actually have the guts to ask her.

What did she have to lose? Jade was with Beck and they didn't appear to be breaking up soon. She'd never have Jade in the way that she wanted. On top of that she liked Robbie. He was one of her best friends. She could see herself being in a relationship with him and she thought he could make her happy.

"Yes." She said with a smile and he broke out into a full grin.

"Really?" He asked seeming shocked that she actually said yes to him. She nodded her head with a giggle and he laughed with her before he cupped her face and without a second hesitation pulled her into a kiss. She blinked a few times once again shocked by his actions.

His lips were rough. The opposite of Jade's soft ones. She allowed her eyes to close trying to enjoy what she could of the kiss but he was clumsy and sloppy. His tongue slipped into her mouth and he worked on trying to touch ever inch of her mouth with it. She thought back to Jade, imagining it was her tongue in her mouth, fighting for dominance. Her hand cupping her face and running her fingers through her hair.

She kissed Robbie harder because when she was kissing Jade it was always rough and hard and passionate. She tried kissing him like she would Jade but it didn't change the way he tasted. His mouth had a strange tart taste that Jade didn't have and it was throwing her off but she tried to get passed it as he allowed her to take control of the kiss. Something Jade would never do.

"Ouch!"

Robbie jumped back from her and touched his lower lip. She licked her own tasting the blood she had drawn when she bit down. She couldn't help it. Jade loved it when she bit her lip a little too hard and she was so lost in the memory of it she had forgotten who she was kissing.

"What the hell Cat?" He asked as looked to the blood on his fingers.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just got excited." She mumbled as she looked to the blood on his lip. He looked a bit unsure before he nodded his head. She returned it before she slowly leaned forward and kissed him softly once more. He returned it and she allowed him to move down her jaw and to her neck, were he left soft yet far too wet open mouth kisses. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer as she closed her eyes once more.

She allowed her thoughts to immediately jump back to Jade and how the other girl always bite her neck a little too hard and left kisses that could bruise. She loved the smell of her long dark hair, the tight grip she always seemed to have on her hips. She could still feel the burn of her fingertips on her skin.

She missed her so much.

"Jade." She whimpered.

Her eyes snapped opened as Robbie paused before pulling away from her neck. He looked at her confused. "Did you say something?" He asked and she quickly shook her head.

"Nope." She pushed him down onto the bed as she knocked her book off her lap. She straddled him and watched as he pushed up his glasses. His cheeks an even darker shade of red as he stared up at her in awe.

"Um Cat, don't you think we're moving a little fast here?" He asked as he kept his hands up, not sure where to put them. She took them and guided them to her hips.

"Nope." She leaned down and reconnected their lips.

The following day at school, the two enter hand and hand. Robbie wore a goofy smile on his lips as they stopped in front of Tori's locker. She turned to greet them and her eyes fell to their joined hands. She squealed with a clap of her hands, hugging the both of them. Cat returned it with a smile before Andre was bouncing over to them as well.

"What's with all the hugging?" He asked with a smile, glad to see his friends in a good mood.

"Cat and I are dating." Robbie said with a grin just as Beck and Jade joined the group. Jade spit out the coffee she was drinking at over hearing his words and they all stepped back from her, trying to avoid the liquid.

"What?" She growled as she wiped the coffee from her chin while her eyes snapped to Cat who shrunk into herself. Robbie wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Cat is my girlfriend now." He explained. Jade never pulled her eyes away from Cat who stared back at her. Beck frowned slightly as he looked between the two of them, watching as they stared at each other in the way he's seen so many times before. They both held so much emotion that he just couldn't put into words. There was something between them. He just wasn't sure if they had acted on it yet or not.

"Well that's just _fantastic_." Jade spat as her eyes narrowed and she turned her glaze over to Robbie who tensed slightly. "Let's see how well that works out for you Kitten." She turned on her heels sharply and stormed off down the hall. They all watched as the other kids quickly moved out of her way.

"Man, what is her deal lately?" Tori asked as she looked over to Beck for an answer. He simply shrugged his shoulders while bring his coffee to his lips. His eyes were trained on Cat and she bit her lip nervously under his gaze.

"Maybe you should ask Cat." He said as he slipped his free hand into his pocket. All eyes turned towards her and she kept her eyes on Beck.

"She's jealous." She whispered and at least that much was true. "Jade's been my best friend for a long time and she gets upset when I get boyfriends." She shrugged her shoulders. As far as she knew that much was true too. Jade did get jealous anytime she had a boyfriend even before they started sleeping together.

"Hm." Beck hummed with a nod of his head as he took another sip of his coffee. "I wonder why that is?" He asked it as if he already knew the answer to the question. Cat gave a weak shrug of her shoulders. She felt small and powerless under Beck's dark stare. He was still her friend and the last thing she wanted was for him to confront her about what her and Jade did behind closed doors. That was a talk he needed to have with Jade, not her.

"It's because she treats people like their objects. She thinks that she owns you and Cat and personally I think she needs help." Tori said with a shake of her head. Andre mumbled in agreement and Beck pulled his eyes off of Cat to look to the others. She allowed herself to take a deep breath. It was like a weight had been lifted off her the moment he looked away.

"Well I'm going to walk Cat to class." Robbie said as a grin came to his lips and he took her hand. She was truly grateful when they quickly said goodbye to the others and Robbie pulled her away from them. She was glad to be away from Beck. He was staring at her as if he was trying to open her up and see what was inside. It scared her because she thought only Jade could look at people with scary eyes. She could kind of see why they were together.

They stopped outside of her class and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. She allowed him before waving goodbye as he walked down the hall, an extra pep in his step. She smiled softly before stepping into her class. She stopped at seeing Jade sitting were she always does but for some reason the sight of her still caused her heart to drop. She usually sat next to Jade in this class but since they hadn't been talking for the pass week, she had chosen to sit across the room instead. Today she didn't know where she wanted to sit.

If she was being honestly she really wanted to sit by Jade. She wanted to talk to her because she honestly missed her. She was her best friend before all of this. But then again Jade was pissed in the hall and the last thing she wanted was to sit down beside her and for Jade to blow up at her. She bit her lip as she thought it over before she began to walk forward, deciding it was worth the risk.

She flopped down in the open seat next to Jade and watched as green eyes flickered to her before quickly looking away. If she was surprised that Cat had sat down next to her then she didn't show it. The only thing that changed in her face was the clench of her jaw and the twitch of her pieced eyebrow.

"I miss you."

Jade's eyes widened like saucers before she slowly turned her head to look at Cat. Cat quickly nodded her head and tried to smile as she held back tears. This was the first time Jade had looked at her in two weeks without a glare.

"You're my best friend Jade. The last thing I want to do is lose you so I really don't want to fight anymore or not talk or whatever it is that we're doing. I just miss my best friend." She went on and bit her lip when she was done. She watched as Jade eyed her before her face softened.

"I miss you too Cat." She nodded her head and Cat sighed with relief as her tense shoulders relaxed. "This whole thing was stupid. We should just forget it." She allowed a small smile to come to her lips and Cat beamed as she nodded her head. "You should come over tonight. We'll watch a movie and we can talk about our stupid boyfriends." She scuffed towards the end with a roll of her eyes as she looked towards the front of the room again. "I'm super happy for you and Robbie by the way." She went on, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Cat giggled with a shake of her head. "It's okay Jadey. You don't have to pretend."

"Oh Thank God." She sighed with a shake of her head before she looked to Cat once more. "Seriously Cat? You could have done a lot better. Honestly. Are you sure you even want this?"

"Yes. Robbie's nice."

"He's a dork that's not good enough for you." Jade shot back quickly as if she had been repeating those words in her head all day.

"That's your opinion Jade." Cat shrugged a small smile still on her lips though Jade's eyes had darkened to a look Cat couldn't describe. it was an angry look that was for sure. They stared at each other for a few moments as the class continued to fill in until Jade looked away with a roll of her eyes and mumbling under her breath. Cat took that as a sign that the conversation was over.

"Can I pick the movie tonight!?" She asked while clapping her hands and almost jumping in her chair.

"Of course Kitten."

 **Again, I'm sorry this wasn't put up on time I still hope you all enjoyed it and I'm sorry for any mistakes. I promise there is more Cade interaction in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the support! Life isn't getting in the way this week so here's another chapter and I think this is the longest chapter yet! Lol.**

 **Chapter 7**

Cat sat on Jade's sofa with a handful of skittles in her mouth as she watched Despicable Me 2. She was surprised that Jade had actually let her watch the movie. Jade usually had her limits and she always told Cat she could pick whatever she wanted but then turned down almost every movie Cat suggested. This was the first time that she hadn't.

Jade sat quietly beside her on the sofa, she kept her eyes mostly on her phone not bothering to even pretend to watch the movie. Cat tried to ignore the way their thighs brushed anytime either one of them moved. Jade was sitting super close and to an outsider it wouldn't be normal but for them it was. Some part of them was always touching when they were in private. It came naturally and it scared her how natural it really was. Jade didn't even seem to notice.

Her thoughts though kept racing back to Beck and how strange he had been acting earlier that day. For the last few hours at school she had managed to keep her distance for him. She didn't want him bringing Jade up to her again. She'd probably end up spilling her guts to him and he'd break up with Jade and Jade would never talk to her again. She wouldn't be able to take that. She could take them not talking for a few days, maybe a week but any longer was just far to much for her to take.

"Beck was being weird today." She mumbled once she realized that she had zoned out long enough for her to have no idea what was going on in the movie. Jade kept her eyes down on her phone as she dropped some skittles in her mouth. Cat bit her lip as she looked over to her.

"Weird how?"

Cat sighed as she shrugged her shoulders and fiddled with her fingers now. "I don't know. It was after you found out Robbie and I was dating." She tried to ignore how Jade cringed slightly. "Tori asked him why you were so upset and he said to ask me…I said you were jealous-"

"I'm not jealous." Jade finally looked to her and Cat gave her a pointed look. Jade shook her head with a huff. "I'm not…" she mumbled under her breath as she looked away from her and to the T.V. She didn't sound convincing to either one of them.

"Anyways, I said you was jealous and he said I wonder why that is…I don't know Jade I just felt like he-he knows that we've-"

"Beck doesn't know shit." Jade cut her off for the second time as she looked back to her. "He's suspicious at best but he has no proof and he'll forget about it soon enough. I wouldn't worry about it Kitten." She said with a shake of her head. Cat bit her lip but nodded her head as she looked back to her fiddling fingers. Jade placed her hand over top of them causing Cat to look back at her. "and besides if he ever does find out then I'll handle it. You don't need to worry about him."

"I just feel like we haven't been fair to him." She whispered as she looked over Jade's face. She had just realized how close the older girl was to her now. They had subconsciously leaned towards each other and now Jade was only a breath away from her. She couldn't remember how long it's been since she's been this close to Jade but had missed it. She could smell her shampoo, see the hint of hazel in her green eyes and feel her breath.

"It was all fair. Loopholes remember Catarina?" She asked as she reached up and touched a lock of red hair. Cat fought back the urge to lean into the touch but Jade clearly saw her struggle and moved her hand to cup her face instead. Cat sighed and allowed her eyes to close as Jade's thumb stroked her lower lip.

God, she loved her.

"Let me kiss you." Jade whispered and Cat slowly opened her eyes only to find that Jade had leaned in a lot closer, her eyes on Cat's lips as she tilted her head slightly. Cat couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she wanted this really, really bad but she couldn't remember why she shouldn't. All she could think was Jade and how she missed the feel of her soft lips so she gave a small nod of her head and then Jade's lips were on her own.

She heard herself whimper at the same time Jade released a desperate moan, both melting into the kiss and Cat could tell that she wasn't the only one that was missing this. Jade kissed her like she not only wanted her but needed her. Jade cupped her face with both hands as she pushed Cat's lips apart with her tongue and began to kiss her harder. Cat had her hand cupping the back of Jade's neck, fingers tangled in dark hair as her other hand dug into Jade's jean covered thigh.

Jade soon dominated the kiss, stroking Cat's roof with her tongue before sucking on her upper lip. Cat quickly caught Jade's lower lip in return and bit down on it roughly causing Jade to moan before their tongues found each other once more. They kissed slowly, yet passionately until they couldn't breathe and they were forced to pull away from each other. Jade kept their forehead's pressed together as they caught their breaths.

Cat bit her lip as she suddenly remembered why she shouldn't be doing this. She was in a relationship with Robbie now. Sweet Robbie and he definitely didn't deserve this. She felt the tears burn behind her closed eyes. She was such a bad person. "I-I can't do this with you Jade." She whispered before she pulled back and she stood up as she watched Jade open her eyes to look at her.

"Cat-"

"No! It was fine before because I wasn't in a relationship and you with your loopholes which I still have no idea what they even have to do with anything but now I can't. Robbie is a good boyfriend." She said as she took a step back to try and put more space between them. She watched as Jade's face steeled, every emotion leaving it besides the anger. She hated it when Jade gave her that look.

"But you don't love him Cat."

"That's not for you to decide Jade." She spat back as she quickly reached down and picked up her bag. "I just can't do this with you anymore." She shook her head and wiped away a tear that had managed to free itself from her eye as she spun on her heels to leave. She heard Jade jump up quickly before a hand was gripping her wrist.

"W-Wait. Wait. Don't leave Kitten." Jade spun her around and was flesh against her in a heartbeat and Cat tried not to notice how her own breath hitched at the full body contact. Jade's other hand cupped the back of her neck and her thumb stroked Cat's jaw line. "You can't leave me." She whispered.

Cat took in deep breath as she steady herself. She had to be strong for this. "How could I leave you when we were never together to begin with." She whispered and watched as Jade's eyes narrowed into glare and they became cold as her lips pulled down into a frown, her jaw clenching.

"Damn." She hissed out and Cat felt her grip on her wrist tighten as the thumb on her jaw moved down to press into her throat instead, right against her windpipe. She took in a deep breath at the thrill that rushed through her from her slightly restricted air way. She loved how Jade knew everything about her, all her kinks and weaknesses but she also hated it because Jade would use anything to her advantage and right now she almost had Cat's knees buckling from the slight breath play. "When did that tongue become so sharp?" She growled before shoving Cat away from her roughly.

She took in a deep breath at finally being free from Jade's space, just being too close to her made her thoughts blur, mind scrambled and body heat up. Every part of her had a reaction when she was close to Jade. Cat reached up to touch her neck though Jade hadn't pressed down hard enough to actually hurt her. Jade's eyes remained hard and her face hard before she was brushing pass Cat.

"Don't forget to lock the door on your way out." She mumbled before Cat heard her marching up her stairs. She bit her lip as she fought back the tears. She didn't get how Jade could be so cold all the time. She turned quickly once more and slowly made her way out of the West house, making sure to lock the door behind her. Only moments ago Jade was showing her how much she actually cared through that kiss. It amazed Cat how easily she could just shut that off.

She wiped her tears as she began the long walk home. She had to remember that this is what she wanted. She wanted to end whatever was between her and Jade. She had Robbie now and he was who she needed to focus on. He was the one that deserved her kisses and her love. Not Jade.

"Cat?" Cat was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized a car had been creeping next to her for a few minutes now. She looked over to find Tori's worried eyes staring back at her. "Are you okay? Do you need a ride?" She asked. Cat tried to smile as she nodded her head before climbing into the car.

Tori was silent for the most part, clearly not wanting to push Cat who was sniffling and wiping her stray tears as she tried not to think of Jade. They pulled up to Cat's house and Cat looked up at it as she bit her lip. Tori stared over at her with a small frown before she reached over and touched her arm.

"If you ever need to talk Cat…"

Cat bit her lip harder before she finally broke down. She couldn't stop it, the tears she was trying to hold in came rushing down her cheeks as a sob broke from her throat. She covered her face with her hands and she bent slightly to rest her head against her knees while she sobbed. Tori quickly bent over the console to rub her back and stroke her hair as she whispered reassuring things to her.

"Does this have to do with Robbie? Did you guys break up?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"No! It's not Robbie!" she sobbed.

"Then Cat what's wrong? Please talk to me." Tori pleaded softly as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Maybe I can help?"

"It's Jade!" She sobbed even louder at the girl's name. Tori's eyebrows came together in confusion. "We've been having sex for months, almost a year!" She pushed her eyes harder into her own palms and tried to ignore how wet they had become. She heard Tori gasp and the hand on her back pause but she kept going. "And I think I'm in love with her but God I think I hate her too because she's just-she's a bitch! God Tori she's such a fucking bitch! One minute she's so loving and then the next she's so cold to me and I can't take it when she's like that because I honestly think I need her in my life. I need her but she doesn't need me…"

The car was silent once more and Cat couldn't feel Tori's hands on her back or hair anymore so she guessed she had backed away doing her outburst. "Cat I-I honestly have no words…Your sleeping with _Jade?"_ Tori asked, shock written all over her face. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay-Okay. I didn't see that coming…You've been sleeping with Jade… _For months_?" Cat took a deep breath as she slowly sat back up and wiped her face. "Is that where you're coming from? Did you just come from Jade's?" she asked and Cat nodded her head.

"But we didn't have sex. We haven't slept together since she got back together with Beck." She sniffled and wiped her puffy eyes some more. She had rubbed them so much they actually hurt to touch. "I don't know why I keep letting her do this to me because he'll always be her first choice. She'll never love me the way I love her Tori." Fresh tears entered her eyes and she bit her lip to stop the sob that wanted to join them.

"Oh Cat…You don't know that." Tori reached over to rub her shoulder. Cat only bit back another sob because she did know that. "Okay. How about I take you inside, we grab some ice cream and you tell me all about it from the beginning?" Tori suggested with a nod of her head. Cat wiped more of her tears away before she slowly nodded her head. She was tired of keeping this all to herself. She needed someone to talk to and Tori was her best friend. She always did her best to help and understand Cat.

Tori shut her car off as Cat stepped out. They walked up the steps together and into Cat's house. Cat went to her room and climbed into her night clothes as Tori made her way into the kitchen to get ice cream and two spoons. They cuddled up together in Cat's bed as they shared the ice cream and Cat told her everything from beginning to end minus all the rough sex details. Tori didn't need to know that much.

"Wow Cat." Tori whispered as she stared down at the younger girl. Cat had laid her head down onto Tori's lap who began to run her fingers through her red hair. "I mean…that's a lot. I can't believe that none of us noticed it before." She frowned with a shake of her head as Cat licked the ice cream off her spoon.

"Jade and I are good at keeping secrets." She mumbled.

"So I see." Tori nodded, still taking in all that she just heard. "Man I honestly don't know what you guys see in her. I mean Beck is in love with her. You're in love with her and even Andre's had feelings for her before." She said with a shake of her head. Her face showing her complete confusion at the fact that everyone seemed to be in love with such a nasty girl.

Cat's head perked up slightly as she looked up at Tori with a look of surprise before she giggled. "Andre had a crush on Jade?" She asked. Tori rolled her eyes playfully with a nod of her head and a smile.

"It's a long story." She chuckled and Cat joined her as she placed her head back on her lap.

"Well if you ever seen the softer side of Jade, the one she only shows behind closed doors then maybe you could understand." She sighed as her frown came back and she appeared to be back to thinking solely of Jade. Tori frowned down at her as she began to stroke her hair softly once more.

"Well I highly doubt I'll ever see it. Jade hates my guts." She chuckled and Cat smiled a bit.

"True." She giggled before a familiar jiggle caught both of their attentions. Cat frowned as her heart dropped into her stomach. It was her ring tone for Jade. She bit her lip before she quickly sat up and grabbed her phone, staring at the picture of her and Jade that came up when she called. She moved her finger over the green phone on her screen before she stopped herself.

"Who is it?" Tori asked as she leaned over closer to Cat to try and see the screen.

"It's Jade." She mumbled before watching as the screen finally went black and the song stopped. She sighed as she dropped the phone on her lap. It wasn't like Jade to call right after one of their fights but it was the first time that Jade made her walk home alone. She was probably just checking to see if she made it home okay but Cat kind of felt like she should let Jade worry for awhile. She felt like she deserved it. She shouldn't have made Cat walk home alone in the first place.

"I think you did the right thing not answering it." Tori nodded her approval and Cat looked to her with a small smile.

"Thanks."

Tori nodded again as she reached up and rubbed Cat's shoulder. "Just keep being strong and the pain will get easier I promise. Before you know it you'll be over Jade just like Andre was." She said with a roll of her eyes and a small laugh. Cat nodded her head though she didn't actually agree. She had been in love with Jade for a long time and best friends with her for even longer so it wouldn't be as easy for her to just drop her feelings for her as it was for Andre.

She looked down once her phone started to play the same ring tone and the picture came up once more. She bit her lip because her heart really wanted to answer it. She wanted to talk to Jade even though all the other girl did lately was hurt her feelings and break her heart but Cat came back every time, then again so did Jade.

"Maybe I should just-"

"Nope!" Tori snatched the phone from her quickly before she could answer it and she gasped as Tori held it out and away from her. "Tonight is a new beginning for you Cat Valentine. You're to leave Jade behind. She's in a relationship with Beck and you're in a relationship with Robbie. You have to move forward with that and be strong!" she said with a nod of her head.

"Right." Cat agreed weakly as the phone stopped ringing. She slumped slightly as she stared at it before taking a deep breath because Tori was right. She was going to start anew tonight. The relationship she had with Jade was in the past. She needed to get over it and move on with Robbie. The phone vibrated with a new text and Tori opened it for them both to see.

 _ **Jadey: Just tell me u got home okay (9:48pm)**_

Tori and Cat looked to each other and Cat fought back a small smile. "Told you she was sweet sometimes." She mumbled as she fought the urge to rip the phone from Tori's hands and quickly text back. Tori shook her head as she texted Jade back for Cat instead.

"She'll only hurt you again like this Cat. For right now I think you two should get your space from each other and maybe somewhere down the line you can be friends again but right now your relationship is extremely toxic." She said sadly with a shake of her head and Cat bit her lip because she didn't really know what she meant by toxic. She decided not to ask because she was positive it meant nothing good.

 _ **Kitten: I'm home (9:49pm)**_

Jade bit her nail as she paced her room while staring down at the only text that Cat had sent her. She didn't reply to anything else Jade had sent her. Cat must have been really upset with her because she never ignored her for this long when Jade was actually putting in the effort. She had tried calling her a few more times and sent texts about how sorry she was for making her walk home but Cat continued with the radio silence.

"Fuck this shit." She whispered to herself as she quickly moved over to her closet. She pulled out her jacket and put it on before reaching for her boots. She'd just go over there and make Cat talk to her. She felt like Cat was doing this on purpose. She knew how much Jade hated to be ignored.

"Where are you going?"

"Jesus!" She hissed as she grabbed her racing heart before looking over to window just in time to watch Beck climb through. "You almost gave me a heart attack. Are you happy?" She asked as she finished putting her boots on. "You could have called before coming over you know." She mumbled as she turned to look at him once she was done.

He remained by the window with his hands in his pockets. He held a deep frown on his lips and his eyebrows pulled together as if he was thinking hard about something and had been for a while now. "What's the matter with you?" she asked as she eyed his tense state. He took in a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his thick hair.

"I know about you and Cat."

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt her hands become sweaty so she balled them up. "What are you talking about?" she asked while shaking her head. He sighed and rolled his eyes as if he was already tired with the conversation.

"Come on Jade. Please don't play dumb. I know you've been seeing Cat! I saw the two of you together. Earlier down on your couch, I was standing on the pouch and I saw you two kiss through the window." He explained and she swallowed thickly but remained silent. "I thought I'd come over and surprise you but boy was I surprised when I found my girlfriend with her tongue down another girl's throat. I had my suspicions. I really did but then I thought I was going crazy but it turned out I wasn't. My girlfriend was really cheating on me with her best friend"

"Beck, I've never cheated on you-"

"Jade I saw you!" he shouted as he stepped closer.

"That was the first time!" she yelled back, matching his tone because no one yelled at her, not even when she was in the wrong. "Any other time I hooked up with Cat we weren't together! I made sure of that!"

"So you think that makes it better!? That makes it okay!? I would have never played this break up, get back together game with you had I known you had feelings for Cat!"

"I don't have feelings for Cat, Beck!" She denied quickly because she couldn't admit to that. It would shatter the illusion that she made for herself about everything being okay. The illusion that Cat was still just her best friend and Beck was still her perfect boyfriend that she was still madly in love with. But who was she kidding? Everything was falling apart right in front of her eyes. First with Cat and now Beck.

"Could have fooled me." He scuffed back at her before he finally looked away from her, running his hand through his hair once more. "With how you kissed her the way you did. I can't remember a time where you kissed me like that." He slowly moved forward and sat down on her bed. She watched his movements, still frowning and her fist balled up tightly. "You should have just told me Jade." He sighed while closing his eyes, seemly defeated.

She sighed before she slowly moved to sit down next to him. "I'm sorry Beck. I just thought if I was only with her when we weren't together then it'd be okay and I'd get to have you both." She looked to him and took in a deep breath as he looked up at her. She closed her eyes as she thought to Cat, her pretty eyes and perfect smile. Her beautiful laugh and her silky smooth hair. "I love you Beck...I do but..."

 _but I love her too_

She didn't say it out loud but Beck could see it in her eyes, hear her saying it in his own head. He knew Jade would never say it out loud and she'd never even admit it to herself but they both knew that it was true so they just continued to stare at each other instead. Her eyes almost looked pleading for him to understand.

"Do you think it's possible to be in love with two people at once?"

"I do." He mumbled with a small shrug of his shoulders. "But I don't think that you can love them equally. I think you always love one more than the other." He rose to his feet and she watched him as he moved back to the window. "So I guess it's up to you to figure out which one you love more."

"I don't want to do that." She whispered while shaking her head. He sighed as he put his foot up on the window ledge.

"You have to Jade. I know it'll be hard but it's a choice you have to make. You can't have us both." He said while shaking his head. "You're only hurting me, yourself and Cat by keeping things this way. You have to choose." He kept his eyes locked with hers as he spoke and she could see the hurt and pain inside of them. It clenched at her heart at the thought that she was the one that caused him to feel that way, just like how it hurt her to see Cat so upset earlier that day. She was the cause of all of their pain. "I just want you to know though if you choose Cat….I'll still be here. We'll always be friends."

"Beck…" She sighed as she felt her eyes burn with tears but she held them in because she didn't cry for anyone. She simply nodded her head afraid her voice would give her away if she spoke anymore. He offered a weak smile before he climbed out the window, disappearing from where he came from and leaving her in her room alone once more.

She took her jacket off and removed her boots slowly. She needed to just stop and think, rushing off to see Cat was only going to confuse her more. She had been so selfish and to satisfy herself she had hurt both Cat and Beck. She was a bad person and maybe she didn't deserve either of them.

 **Man...I don't know about you guys but this chapter was pretty intense for me! lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it and again I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Chapter 8**

Cat bit her lip as she stood next to Tori at her locker. Tori was telling her a story about something Trina had done the night before but Cat wasn't listening. She couldn't. Jade was standing down the hall at her own locker alone with a deep frown on her face. Cat hadn't talked to her all weekend or all morning though they had a few classes together already.

Cat couldn't help but to notice that Beck and Jade had been apart all day. He never stopped at her locker with her and he never walked her to class. They didn't even walk into the building together like they usually did. Cat didn't want to jump to any conclusions but she was almost positive they had broken up. But maybe they were just fighting. She knew she shouldn't care but she had the real urge to find out and she wouldn't be able to focus on anything else until she did.

"Tori." She cut Tori off abruptly while keeping her eyes on Jade. Tori stopped talking and looked to Cat before she followed her eyes to Jade and immediately frowned. "Beck and Jade hadn't been together all morning. Do you think they broke up?" she asked as she began to bit her nail nervously. Tori sighed as she looked back to Cat with a look of disappointment.

"I don't know Cat but I don't care and you shouldn't either remember?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and Cat sighed as she nodded her head. She had spent most of her time over the weekend with Tori who was trying to help her get over Jade but it really wasn't working. It actually made her think of Jade more. She didn't see Robbie because he had to spend time with his family but she did text him and talk on the phone with him a lot. She liked Robbie. He did do a good job of making her feel happy but it was nothing to how Jade made her feel.

"I know Tori but…can you please find out?" She asked as she shifted on her feet slightly. She put on the pout and Tori sighed as her shoulders slumped, moments away from giving in before Robbie bounced up to stand next to Cat. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you all weekend." He said as he pushed up his glasses. Cat smiled up at him as Tori looked over the two of them.

"I missed you too." She forced out a small giggle as she rested her head on his shoulder. She did miss him but she missed Jade more. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get over the older girl. It was just too hard. She was too deep in. She allowed her eyes to travel back down the other end of the hall only to watch Jade's dark hair sway behind her as she made her way down the hall and through the growing crawled of kids. Cat bit her lip as she turned her attention back to Robbie.

The rest of the day continued on with Robbie walking her to her classes and sharing kisses with her in the halls. She tried to allow herself to enjoy it but it was hard. She only had a one track mind and that one track was Jade. It wasn't long before lunch rolled around. Cat like usual was one of the first to the table. She sat and began to eat her tuna sandwich.

"Hey." She looked up quickly, her body tensing at the sound of Beck's voice. He sat down across from her, his brown eyes on the sandwich she was eating. "Did you check the expiration date on that before opening it Cat?" He asked as he looked to the food on his own tray. She quickly nodded her head when he glanced up at her. He nodded his head before tearing the plastic off his silverware. Cat could only stare at him because it had been a long time since Beck had talked to her and she wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. "What?" He asked after a couple of minutes of staring in silence.

"Did you break up with Jade?" She whispered. He paused for a beat before looking up at her. His lips pressed together and she could see the pain reflecting in his eyes. She wondered if hers looked the same. He gave a short nod of his head before looking away from her once more. "Why?"

"You know why Cat." He sighed as he looked back up at her with a pointed look. She bit her lip as she felt the tears burn in her eyes. This was all her fault. "Jade has a lot of thinking to do." He shrugged his shoulders as he began to eat his mac and cheese. She tried to stop herself from sniffling.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered and he shook his head before looking up at her.

"It's alright Cat. I know you didn't mean for this to happen and neither did Jade I'm sure." He said with a small shrug of his shoulders. "The heart wants what it wants I guess and right now Jade's heart is a little confused. She's not sure what she wants and I think I should give her some space to figure it out." Cat nodded her head.

Beck was such a good guy. He was always so understanding and in Cat's eyes he deserves the world. He said it wasn't her fault but she couldn't help but to feel like it was. If she wasn't around then Jade and Beck would be happy together right now. She didn't like the fact that she was ruining someone's happiness. Beck's happiness.

She didn't have much time to think it over before Robbie was sitting down next to her. She tried to perk up as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. He kissed her cheek like he always did before smiling to Beck. Beck half returned it before turning his attention back to his food. Robbie turned to Cat and began to rant on about his morning but Cat kept her eyes on Beck. She felt sick now. She felt like a bad person because of her feelings for Jade.

Andre and Tori soon joined the table and the two was able to get Beck to join in on their conversation. Cat tried to keep up with the four of them but she was really on high alert for when Jade joined their table but it never happened. They was half way through lunch before Andre finally said something about it.

"Where's Jade?" He asked with a puzzled expression on his face as he looked to Beck who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Wouldn't know." He said with a small sigh.

"I think I seen her heading towards the Black Box before lunch." Robbie said with a nod of his head before they all looked back to Beck.

"Did you guys break up again?" Tori asked, her expression sympathetic.

"Yeah." He mumbled, his eyes landing on Cat briefly before looking back to Tori who had placed her hand on his shoulder to show her support.

"Aw man. Don't worry buddy." Robbie said with a nod of his head before he smiled. "I'm sure you two will work it out soon and get back together." He said as his hold around Cat tightened slightly as if he expected her to agree with him but she remained silent as she kept her eyes on Beck. He looked back to her before shaking his head.

"I don't think so. Not this time." He disagreed though he kept his eyes on Cat as well while he answered. She swallowed the lump in her throat because she felt real sick again. She looked away from Beck and to her empty tray. She felt like she was about to throw it all back up. She didn't like it when she got bad butterflies in her stomach and when Beck looked at her like that they often showed up. She looked to the clock on the wall, they had little over ten minutes before lunch would be over.

She rose with her tray and they all looked to her. "I think I need to use the restroom before my next class." She said after clearing her throat. Robbie and Andre nodded their heads not thinking nothing of it but Tori watched her with a look of suspicion and a hint of confusion while Beck gave her that all knowing look. They both knew where she was going. "I'll see you guys later." She moved to leave quickly but Robbie quickly caught her arm.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked with that goofy yet cocky grin on his face. She looked down at him confused. "Give papa some sugar!" His grin grew if possible and she made a small 'oh' sound before she quickly pecked him on the lips. He let her go and watched as she rushed across the open area with her bag hanging off her arms and tray in hand. He frowned slightly. His eyebrows pulling together. "She's been acting strange lately."

"What's strange for Cat?" Andre asked with a light chuckle expecting the rest of the table to join him but they all appeared to be to lost in their own thoughts to laugh. He looked around at them slightly confused before shrugging his shoulders and turning his full attention onto his food only to look back up when Beck suddenly shot from his seat and without a word followed after Cat. The remaining three watched him go as well. "Man what's going on with everyone lately?" He asked with a shake of his head.

"Cat wait up!" Beck caught up with Cat in the hall and she spun back around to face him. "Listen I know this probably isn't my place but I think if you really care for Robbie then you should tell him about Jade." He said and her eyes widened in shock. "Be honest with him and let him know what's going on between you two. Don't let him find out like how I did. It might be too painful for him to take. At least this way he'll be able to decide if he wants to still try and be with you."

"But I do like him." She whispered.

"And I don't doubt that." Beck shook his head quickly as he stepped closer to her. "But if you had to chose between him and her you'd chose her without batting an eyelash. That's just the way it is so I think that you should at least give him that before he realizes that he's madly in love with you but he'll never have your heart because Jade has it. That'd ruin him and it's only fair you're honest with him." He said with a nod of his head and she returned it while biting her lip.

"Okay. I'll talk to him."

"Okay. Good." He nodded once more before running his fingers through his hair. "Alright. I'll talk to you later then." He said before turning his back to her and walking off. She sighed as she watched him go before she turned and continued on her way to the Black Box.

She paused once she was outside of its doors. She took a deep breath and tried to shake the nerves from her hands before stepping inside. She stopped once more at seeing Jade sitting on the stage, one leg tucked under her and the other dangling off the side. She had ear buds put in her ears and her notebook on her lap as she wrote. Her face concentrated on her work. Cat took a moment to just watch her before she slowly made her way down the aisle to stand in front of her and wait to be noticed.

It didn't take long before Jade caught her from her peripheral and looked up. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a long moment before Jade removed one of her ear buds. She pulled her eyes away from Cat and back down to her notebook. She began to write again as if Cat wasn't even standing there. Cat frowned and fiddled with her fingers at the reaction. "What can I do for you Catarina?" she asked with a small sigh. Cat bit her lip as she bounced on her toes a bit. She opened her mouth to speak but Jade quickly beat her to it. "It's strange seeing you here. I thought for sure you were looking for some kind of space from me seeing how you never answered any of my calls or texts this weekend."

Cat's eyes narrowed slightly as she suddenly felt anger. Jade always thought she was so entitled. "You kicked me out of your house." She spat and Jade's eyes snapped up to her quickly at her tone.

"I said I was sorry. What else do you want for me?" She asked.

"For you to actually mean it Jade!" She snapped and she didn't know where this was coming for but she was tired of Jade acting like she didn't care. She was tired of Jade pretending like what they had didn't mean anything to her when she knew that it did. "I want you to stop pretending and actually mean things that you say to me!" She watched as Jade leaned back from her as if her words actually hurt her, her green eyes narrowing with her building anger.

"Cat when have I ever said anything to you that I didn't mean!?" Jade yelled back as she slammed her notebook shut and tossed her pen aside. "I've never lied to you! I've always-" Jade cut herself off and Cat watched as she took in a deep breath. "You know what? I'm not going to fight with you. I'm really not in the mood so why are you here?" She asked with a small tilt of her head. Cat felt her shoulders relax. She hadn't noticed how tense she had become or was she like that the entire day. She took in a calming breath as well as she tried to remember why she had been seeking Jade out in the first place.

"I heard you broke up with Beck." Her voice had lowered to a small whisper and she watched the pain flicker across Jade's face before she was looking away from her. "I just wanted to come and make sure you were okay." She shrugged her shoulders as Jade picked back up her pen and opened her notebook.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Cat whispered with a small shake of her head. "It's my fault isn't it?"

"No Kitten it's my own fault." Jade shook her own head as she looked up at Cat. She relaxed a bit more and her face softened at the hurt expression on Cat's face. She could tell the other girl actually thought that it was her fault. She patted the spot next to her and watched as Cat slowly moved to sit down next to her. "I was being selfish and greedy…I was fucking my best friend." She shook her head at herself.

"Was?" Cat caught on to the past tense and Jade looked to her with a nod of her head.

"I'm hurting you both Cat." She whispered before she shook her head. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've decided that both you and Beck deserve somebody better than me. You especially. You've always deserved better and I've always treated you like shit. You were suppose to be my best friend and I treated you like a fucking slave dog. I can't believe you stuck around for as long as you did"

Cat felt her heart drop at Jade's words because what was she saying? She understood Jade didn't want to sleep with her anymore but was she also saying she didn't want to be her friend anymore. "What are you saying?" she whispered softly and watched as Jade shook her head.

"Just that I think Robbie is better for you. He's actually a really good kid even though he's a boring dumb-ass." She shrugged her shoulders as she looked back to her notebook. "and I hate his guts but he's better than me when it comes to treating you right."

"But I don't want what's better for me Jade. I want you." Cat gripped the edge of the stage tightly as she spoke, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Jade's mouth fell open slightly as she stared at Cat with a slightly raised eyebrow. "I'll always want you, crave you no matter who I'm with. I like Robbie I really do but he'll never be able to replace you."

"Cat." Jade released her name in a shaky breath and looked away from her running her fingers through her hair. Cat bit her lip not liking Jade's silence. "I can't-I can't feel towards you how you feel for me. I can't."

"You're lying." Cat nodded her head, agreeing with herself and Jade looked back to her with a bit of her lip. "I know you are because you may not say it but its in the way you look at me, the way you touch me, the way you kiss me. I've seen it Jade so please don't deny it." She felt the tears burn in her eyes as Jade slowly shook her head, nervously twisting the pen in her hand.

"I'll break you Cat. Hurt you like I did with Beck."

"I can take care of myself."

"Not with me. I'd destroy you Cat and the worst part is that you'd let me." Jade shook her head with a cold chuckle. "Besides…I'm not in love with you." Jade whispered and Cat swallowed the knot forming in her throat because she knew that Jade didn't mean it. She couldn't possibly have meant it but it still hurt and it cut deep, really deep. The air between them was thick and heavy with silence. She shook her head as she felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

"You don't mean that." She whispered, her voice creaking. Jade kept her eyes forward as if she couldn't bear to even look at Cat. "Jade please. Please look at me and try saying that again." She pleaded and watched Jade swallow hard before green eyes shifted to look at her. She watched the pain flicker through them before Jade was taking a deep breath.

"I'm not in love with you."

They stared at each other for a long few moments and Cat watched as Jade's eyes welled up with tears. She was sure it was because Jade could probably see her heart breaking into a thousand pieces right now. "Okay." She whispered defeated before she jumped down from the stage and on shaky legs slowly made her way towards the doors. She bit her lip to hold in the sob that wanted to make it's way up her throat and wiped her cheeks but the tears kept coming.

She walked a bit faster because she wanted to be as far away from Jade as possible when she finally broke down. She pushed the doors opened and almost ran right into Tori who was coming in. "Cat-"

"I'm sorry Tori!" She cut her off before quickly rushing down the hall. She didn't want to have another melt down in front of her either.

"Cat!" Tori yelled after her but the other girl was already half way down the hall. She sighed with a deep frown before she felt her anger build knowing only one person could make Cat cry like that. Jade. She turned quickly towards the Black Box and swung the door open, ready to finally give Jade a piece of her mind but what she saw caused her to stop in her tracks and the anger disappear completely.

Jade sat in the same spot with her hands over her mouth and nose as if she was trying to stop herself from making any sound as silent tears ran down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook slightly as she kept her eyes on the door. It was like Tori wasn't even standing there and all she could see was Cat walking away from her. Tori sighed as her shoulders slumped. Cat apparently wasn't the only one hurting, so was Jade.

"Jade." She sighed as she slowly made her way over to her. She'd deal with Jade now and then find Cat later.

"I'm letting her go!" Jade's outburst made her jump and she glanced towards the door were Jade was pointing before looking back to the older girl and continuing her walk towards her. "Because that's the right thing to do right?" she asked and finally looked to Tori. "That's the right thing isn't it?" She asked again, her voice going up a pitch and Tori quickly nodded her head as she sat down next to her were Cat once sat.

"Right." She nodded.

"Then why do I still feel like shit!?" Jade snapped as she wiped her tears away angrily. "I think I've made her cry a million times before but I think this time is the worst. She looked like I just took her heart out and beat it with a baseball bat." She shook her head at herself. "But I know it'll be the last time. I won't let her cry because of me again."

"What did you say to her?" Tori asked as she reached over to rub Jade's back but a watery glare was sent her way the moment her hand made contact so she quickly pulled it back into her own lap.

"I basically told her we couldn't be friends anymore." She whispered as she quickly wiped away a fresh wave of tears. She buried her face into her hands as she rested her elbows on her lap. "God damn it I feel like I can't even breathe."

"Well why did you tell her that?"

"Because Vega I can't go back to just being her friend after all of this. It would never work. My feelings for her are too-I just can't be friends with her right now alright? I'd probably kill Robbie if I had to see him be all over her. I can't deal with it and it's probably for the best if we weren't friends right now." Jade tried to explain.

Tori frowned as she took Jade in once more. She had never seen the other girl like this before. She was in tears, shoulders shaking with red eyes and a quivering voice. She didn't even know that Jade could shed tears. She was surprised that Jade was even allowing her to see her like this. It wasn't even this bad when she had broken up with Beck and had asked Tori for help.

She really was in love with Cat.

She reached up and placed her hand on Jade's shoulder and Jade didn't even bother to glare at her like last time. "You really do love her don't you?" She whispered. She watched as Jade set her jaw and she blinked rapidly but didn't bother to answer the question. She kept her eyes forward, eyes on the door ahead of them before she released a heavy sigh.

"I just don't want to be the cause of her pain anymore." She mumbled with a shake of her head as she lowered her head.

 **Still Enjoying? I hope so!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think this story would have such good feed back!**

 **Chapter 9**

Andre whistled a small tune as he made his way out of the school. He paused at seeing a head of red hair sitting under the tree near the school parking lot. He frowned and his eyebrows came together in slight confusion at the fact that Cat was still here. He made his way over to her and looked down at her.

She had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her face pressed to her knees. She was making small sniffling sounds and her shoulders shook lightly. He frowned at realizing that she was crying. "Hey Little Red. What's going on?" He asked as he sat down next to her, dropping his bag beside him before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"I can't breathe."

"Why's that?" he asked as he watched her though she made no move to look up at him.

"Jade."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow because he wasn't really expecting that one. He knew Jade was mean but she usually never made Cat cry, just Robbie most of the time. "Well what did she do this time?" he asked with a small roll of his eyes because someone was really going to have to put her in her place one of these days.

"She stole my heart." Andre blinked a few times as he took in her words before he looked up at the sound of someone walking towards them only to watch Tori stop in front of them.

"Hey." She said with a big sigh and Andre raised an eyebrow at her before looking pass her to watch as Jade stepped out of the building, even from the distance he could see the dark make-up that ran down her face like she had been crying too. "Let me get you home Cat." Tori whispered softly as she picked up Cat's bag for her. Cat nodded her head as she raised it only for her eyes to fall on Jade as she jumped into her car. She bit her lip and Tori and Andre followed her eyes, watching as Jade sped out of the parking lot.

"I really wish she'd _slow down_." Cat hiccupped as she rubbed her red and swollen eyes as she watched the car leave before she rose to her feet. She glanced to Andre and he offered a small smile that she returned. "Thanks for sitting with me Andre. I'll see you later." She said with a wave before walking towards Tori's car. Tori sighed as she watched her go before looking to Andre.

"Okay what's really going on?" He asked as he stared up at her.

"It's a long story. I'll call you later." She said with a nod of her head. He returned it before watching her jog to catch up with Cat. She opened the door for her and he watched Cat slip into the car silently as Tori walked to the other side. He stood up as he watched them drive off and picked his bag up. He shook his head as he made his way to his own car.

Tori took Cat back to her own house where she allowed Cat to rest her head on her lap on her couch and cry silent tears. They ate a crap load of junk food and watched romantic comedies. Tori barely watched the movies though she was too busy watching Cat who seemed to be in her own world like usual but this world seemed to be a lot darker. It was like she had lost a piece of herself.

As the night went on she could tell that Cat was turning into a time bomb and she'd blow up if she didn't rekindle at least her friendship with Jade. Her eyes became darker and her frown deeper the longer she sat in her own thoughts. The overnight change was almost frightening for Tori to watch.

She knew Cat cherished every one of her friendships and especially her friendship with Jade and losing any friendship would destroy Cat. But losing whatever she had with Jade was causing something to snap inside of Cat and Tori hated that she felt powerless to stop it.

They went to bed around three in the morning and when Tori woke up in the early afternoon the next day Cat was already dressed and gone. "I don't have a good feeling about this." She mumbled as she quickly picked up her phone to see if she had any messages before moving to dial Cat's number to make sure she had at least gotten home okay and to find out why she left without saying goodbye.

Cat was giggling when she answered the phone and Tori frowned because the night before she looked like she just wanted to sink into a black hole. "Hello?"

" _Hi Tori!"_ Cat giggled.

"Hey Cat. Where are you? I was worried. I woke up and you were gone." She chuckled lightly.

" _Yeah sorry about that! I remembered I promised to spend the day with Robbie!"_ She was laughing again and Tori allowed herself a small smile because she sounded like good old Cat, happy and chipper.

"Okay then I was just checking up. Have fun with Robbie." She said, still slightly hesitant because Cat's change in mood couldn't be normal but if Robbie really was making her happy after everything that happened with Jade yesterday then she had no right to stop that.

" _Kay-Kay!"_ Cat giggled once more before hanging up. Tori looked to her phone with a small sigh before she shook her head. She guessed she'd talk to her later.

"Who was that?" Robbie asked as he flopped down on the bed beside Cat as she hung up the phone.

"Tori." She answered and he nodded his head. She looked over to him with a small smile. She eyed Robbie before she bit her lip. She remembered why she sought him out. Robbie was always good at helping her keep her mind off of Jade. She liked that about him and today was no different. He had taken her out for breakfast and they had walked to the dog park to see the dogs and it made her happy to not think about Jade for once.

"What?"He asked at noticing her stare. She shook her head before she leaned forward to kiss him. She knew he'd be good at helping her forget about Jade in _that way_ too. She pushed him down on the bed as they continued to kiss and laid down beside him. He kept his hands on her waist.

They made out until Cat felt her lips become sore and her jaw tired. She had begun to press her hips into him and it wasn't long before she felt something in his pants press back. His breathing picked up and his sloppy hands moved up and down her back but never moved to her ass like how Jade always did when they made out.

She bit down on his lip at the thought of the older girl and he hissed in pain as he pulled back from her. "Cat." He whispered and she bit her own lip.

"Sorry. Excited." She mumbled back the same excuse as before. She sat up suddenly and straddled his hips before removing her shirt. She watched as his eyes widened and his cheeks tinted a bright red. His mouth opened and closed as he stared at the new exposed skin. She giggled softly before leaning down to kiss him once more. "It's okay if you touch" she whispered against his lips.

"C-Cat." He whispered as he slowly pushed her back by the shoulders. "Wait-Wait. Don't you think we're moving too fast?" he asked and she shook her head before cupping the back of his neck and pulling him up into a deep kiss that he fully returned. They only pulled away when air became an issue and she moved down to kiss along his neck. He took in deep breaths as she sucked hard on his pulse.

"Don't you want too?" She asked as she bit at his collar bone with a small giggle and he nodded his head.

"Of course." He said and she sat up as she pushed his shirt up. He quickly pushed it over his head. "Should I take off my pants too?" he asked and she nodded as she got off him. He cleared his throat as he quickly took off his pants watching as she shimmied out of her skirt. His mouth fell back open as he stared at her legs. "W-Wow…."He whispered and she smiled before she climbed back over top of him claiming his lips once more.

She ran her fingers through his thick hair as she kissed him harder. He tried to keep up the best he could but once again fell short of what she was looking for as he allowed her to completely dominate the kiss. She ran her hands up his chest as she rolled her hips down, feeling his hard on press against her inner thigh.

He gasped into her mouth and pulled back from the kiss. "Whoa…"He whispered as she continued to grind against him while biting down his jaw to his neck once more. He closed his eyes tightly as she ran her hand down his torso before stopping on his manhood. She giggled softly as he gasped. "Ca-Cat…"

"Let's have a looky."

"Damn it." Jade hissed as she tossed her notebook aside and ran her fingers through her hair. You'd think since she was in such a bad mood then the story would just flow to her but it wasn't. It had completely stopped after her conversation with Cat in the Black Box last week. She hadn't talked to her since. It had only been over the weekend but it still felt like a life time to Jade especially seeing how her and Cat use to spend every weekend together.

She stood from the bed and put on her jacket and shoes before making her way down the stairs. "Mom I'm going out!" she shouted towards the kitchen where she knew her mother was. She heard her shout back an okay before she was slamming the front door behind her. She jumped in her car and began to drive.

She pulled up in front of Beck's RV a short ten minutes later. She shoved her keys in her pocket as she made her way up to the door and knocked. Beck had been the only one she talked to all weekend. She didn't really talk to Tori though it wasn't from lack of trying on Tori's part. Even though Tori had been there for her in the Black Box Jade still hated her guts.

Though she had broke his heart he was still her best friend just like he said he would be. She was grateful for him. She still thought he was too good to her but he was persistent to be there for her. He allowed her to talk about Cat and she told him everything. He gave her honest advice and a shoulder to cry on. She just wish she had been honest with him from the beginning. She should have known he'd understand.

"Jade, What's up?" He said as he brought his can of pop to his lips and stepped aside to allow her in. She closed the door behind him and they both sat down on his couch. "Having another melt down at the thought of Cat?" He asked as he leaned back on the couch and looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Calling it a meltdown is a bit much. I'm just having a writer's block and this screen play needs to be done in two days." She said with a roll of her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Have you talked to her?"

"No."

"Don't you think you should?" he asked and watched as she rose from her spot to get herself something from his mini fridge. "I mean she's still seeing Robbie even though it's clear she's in love with you. She's going to break that poor boys heart if someone doesn't let him know." He said and took another sip of his Cola.

"He's helping her move on. You know how Cat is. She has a different flavor of the week every week and I was just one of those flavors. She'll get over it soon enough." She mumbled as she opened her own can of Cola and took a sip from it. She didn't even sound convening to her own ears. "Besides it's only been two days. It's too soon for me to talk to her."

"Okay." He shrugged before shaking his head, knowing better then to argue with her about it. She slumped down next to him on the sofa and they watched T.V on his small screen for a few hours and made small talk before she was taking her leave.

"Thanks again Beck. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she stepped out of his RV. He nodded his head as he leaned against the doorframe while slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Take care of yourself Jade." He mumbled as he watched her climb into her car. She pulled out and he sighed as he watched her go before he turned back inside and closed the door behind him.

Jade sighed as she drove down the road, on her way back to her own home. Spending time with Beck always seemed to put her mind at easy. She figured that's why it was so hard for her to let him go but she could see now they were better off as just friends. She was glad she made the right choice with him. She wasn't so sure if she had made the right one in letting Cat go too.

Monday morning was the first time Jade had saw Cat since their talk. She walked into the building got some things from her locker and glanced over to Tori's locker were the others were standing and talking before class like usual. Her eyes immediately landed on Cat who had herself wrapped around Robbie giggling and twirling her hair at something he was saying. It made her stomach knot with disgust at how sickly sweet they were towards each other.

If only Robbie knew how Cat was behind closed doors. She made her way over to the group only because Beck was holding two cups of coffee and she knew one was for her. She was all for avoiding Cat and Robbie but not at the sake of her coffee. She slide in next to him and took it from his hand, taking a large sip as the group suddenly grew quiet, all eyes on her.

Cat had immediately stopped giggling, her lips pulling down into a frown as her eyes locked with Jade's from over her coffee cup. Beck, Tori and Andre all frowned as they looked back and forth between the two, waiting for words to be exchanged and Robbie looked around at all of them, confused by the silence seeing as he was the only one in the group that was completely out of the loop.

"What?" Jade finally snapped as she looked around at all of them as well and they all began to mumble, talking over each other as they shifted on their feet expect for Cat who only seemed to tense more at the sound of Jade's voice. Andre shrugged his bag higher up on his shoulder.

"Well I better be going." He said before making a quick exit from the awkward situation. Beck cleared his throat and mumbled to Jade about talking to her later before quickly following Andre's lead.

"Yeah. We should get moving too Buttercup. Want me to walk you to class?" Robbie asked as he looked to Cat with a smile but her eyes seemed to be glued to Jade who was looking at anything and everything but her which was unusual because Jade never backed down from anything.

"I'll catch up." She mumbled and he frowned slightly as he followed her eyes to Jade before he slowly nodded his head.

"Okay…" He said slightly confused before he kissed her temple and waved to Tori. She gave him a small smile and watched as he made his way down the hall. She turned her attention back to the girls in front of her. Jade had finally looked to Cat and they simply stared at each other. Jade's eyes were narrowed slightly as if she was trying to figure something out about Cat and Cat's expression had been the same since Jade walked up, calmingly neutral which was terrifying.

"Okay well I'm outta here." Jade rolled her eyes before turning her back on the two girls seeing how nothing was being said.

"Jade." Cat called when she was halfway down the hall. Jade stopped immediately before slowly turning around to look at her. A small smile came to Cat's lips but not one that reached her eyes. It was kind of a dark smile, one that made Tori's stomach turn in a not so good way. She could see it did the same to Jade by the expression on her face. "Remember what you said before about Robbie? After the ice cream shop?"

Tori watched as Jade appeared in thought before her eyes narrowed and her nose flared. Her lips forming a tight line. She looked back to Cat and watched as she released a small giggle. It was void of the warmth and happiness and was kind of cold and bitter sounding. Jade's shoulders tensed at the sound of it.

" _He just wants to fuck you." Jade leaned back in her seat, her eyes glaring at the road. "and like I said before he couldn't handle it if he had it." She mumbled and Cat allowed a small smile to come to her lips before she giggled._

"Thought I'd let you know he handled it just fine."

" _Fuck_ you Cat." Jade hissed and Tori flinched slightly at the amount of anger she could hear in her words. She didn't know what they were talking about but it was something that clearly struck a nerve inside of Jade.

"Already have remember?" Cat asked with a tilt of her head. Jade scuffed with a shake of her head before she turned and stormed off down the hall. Cat and Tori watched her go before Tori looked over to Cat. Cat was frowning, her eyes narrowed and she never looked so unCat like to Tori before. It just looked too angry and bitter.

"Okay, so what was that about?" she asked and Cat shrugged her shoulders. "I mean did you really have to go and make her mad? You know she'll be taking it out on the rest of us all day right?" She asked with a light chuckle though she didn't find any of this to be funny.

"Jadey just doesn't know how to take a joke." Cat sighed with a shake of her head before she turned towards Tori suddenly, smile back in place and eyes bright. "See you at lunch!" she giggled before she skipped off and Tori watched her go in puzzlement.

Yes, something inside of Cat had snapped.

 **This time we can finally say Ewww because Cat and Robbie really did have sex in this chapter but I couldn't write a full sex scene between them...I just couldn't. I have found that I do like writing Beck though. He's always so cool and collected and its fun to write him. Lol. Anyways I know it looks like things are going from bad to worst between Cat and Jade, there will be Cade smut coming real soon I promise! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you all next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Soooo...A lot of you kind of hated the last chapter I think...I wanted to reassure you that this story will end in CADE just like how it started! And yes Tainted Princess that eww comment in the last chapter was for you! Lol. I love your reviews! They never fail to make me laugh! I freaking love Toy Story! and all the other reviews make me smile as well! I'm so happy when I get them so thank you guys very much for continuing to read and review this story!**

 **Anyways on with the story and like always sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Chapter 10**

"We have to do something."

Tori sat with Andre and Beck at a table in the outside cafeteria. They had been the first ones to the table which was unusually because Ct was usually always the first one to the lunch table. Tori was going to take complete advantage of the opportunity though. Beck simply sighed as Andre shook his head, he had only been filled in by Tori over the weekend and he wanted no parts of the mess that was going on between Jade and Cat.

"Believe me I've been trying." Beck said with a shake of his head as he glanced around the open area as it began to fill with other students. "But Jade doesn't want anything to do with Cat right now. Which is understandable." He said as he brought his drink to his lips. "I really think we should give them some space."

"I don't think we have time for that." Tori said with a small laugh. "Cat had completely lost her marbles. I noticed it Saturday when she spent the night, She's totally in a darker place right now and this morning she showed me that she wants to take Jade down with her." she said before she shivered at the look that had been on Cat's face.

"Well what can we do?" Andre asked.

"I don't know. I guess we can show them what it was like when they were just friends. We could all hang out together and just have fun like we use too." She said with a nod of her head and looked to the two boys for approval but Beck was shaking his head in disagreement while Andre looked unsure.

"We can't force them to be friends Tori. Someone just needs to sit Cat down and talk to her." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And who better to do that then Jade?" she shot back and Beck sighed while running his fingers through his hair.

"I just think-"

"Hey, Hey!" Cat giggled as she sat down next to Andre. The three immediately grew silent as she shifted in her seat, giggling to herself as she opened her apple sauce, completely oblivious to the fact that they had been talking about her.

"Hey Cat how's it going?" Tori smiled as she turned her attention to her food for the first time since sitting down.

"I got a D on my science test." She pouted slightly with a small shrug of her shoulder. "My parents are gonna be mad at me again." She said and Tori reached over to pat her hand on the table.

"Hey, no worries. I'll go over some of the material with you and you can retake it." She said and Cat immediately perked back up.

"Thanks Tori!" She giggled before Robbie was sitting down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She smiled over to him and he returned it before he turned towards the others and pulled them into a conversation. Tori watched as she turned her attention back to her food until Jade slide into the seat next to Beck. The entire table took notice of her foul mood though she hadn't spoken a word.

"You okay?" Beck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine." She scuffed and glanced around at the table. Her eyes narrowed. "What the hell is wrong with all of you? If I wanted to be stared at all the damn time then I'd join the fucking circus." She snapped and they all turned their attention away from her before she looked to Beck. "Is there something on my face?" she asked as she motioned towards it and he quickly shook his head. "Jesus" She sighed.

Tori cleared her throat as she looked up once more. "So this Saturday you guys should all come over. We haven't really gotten to hang out together in a while." She said with a shrug of her shoulders while looking around at all of them. Beck was frowning as he stared at her. Cat giggled and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"That sounds like so much fun!" She said with a smile before she looked over to Robbie who nodded his head as he smiled as well. Andre still looked unsure but nodded his head anyways. Beck sighed as he looked over to Jade who was gripping her fork so tight her knuckles were turning white, her green eyes on Cat who had turned to whisper in Robbie's ear as she played with one of his locks.

"You don't have to go if you don't want too." He mumbled as he leaned into her.

"What about you Jade? You coming?" Tori asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes as she looked over to Jade. Jade clenched her teeth as she looked over to Tori.

"No."

Tori's eyes widened slightly at her answer and Cat stopped giggling with Robbie at the answer as well. She looked over to Jade and bit her lip as the older girl refused to meet her eyes. "Why not Jadey? It'll be fun." She said as she leaned across the table towards her. Jade stabbed her salad before looking up at her.

"Because I have better things to do with my time then watch you suck face with puppet boy and listen to Vega talk about herself." She gritted through her teeth and Tori's mouth fell open at the jab towards her. Cat pouted slightly, sticking out her lower lip as she slumped back in her seat.

"Do you always have to be so nasty?" Robbie asked with knitted eyebrows as he wrapped a protective arm around his girlfriend. Jade released a cold chuckle as she arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not nearly as nasty as the things your little princess likes to do behind closed doors. Isn't that right Kitten?" She asked with a small smile and a tilt of her head. She watched as Cat's entire face fell. The color left her cheeks and her eyes dulled. "So nasty she should probably get a good spanking for it." She went on and Robbie looked confused along with the rest of the table as they looked between the two of them.

"Stop it Jade." Cat whispered through clenched teeth.

"Maybe you should ask him to do that the next time he's _handling it_." Jade used air quotes around her words before she grabbed her tray and rose to her feet. "You know what on second thought Vega I will be there. I think it will be fun." She said with a smirk before she turned and walked away from the table with her barely eaten salad.

The table was silent for a few moments as Robbie looked over to Cat confused. She lowered her eyes to her tray and pushed her food around pretending not to feel all of their eyes on her. The color had returned to her face full force and she was actually flushed from Jade's words. She was even a little hot and bothered because it had been a good two weeks since the last time she was spanked and she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss Jade's palm against her backside.

"What in the world was she talking about?" Robbie finally asked through the silence.

" Um…I have no idea." Cat giggled softly with a shake of her head though she kept her eyes down. Everyone at the table could tell she was lying. Robbie frowned and his shoulders slumped slightly as he watched her longer while Tori quickly brought up another topic for them to talk about.

The rest of the lunch period went by with small talk though everyone's thoughts were still stuck on Jade. Cat swiftly made her exit the moment the bell rang not even giving Robbie time to ask her if she wanted him to walk her to class. "I hope this plan of your works." Beck said as he dumped his tray next to Tori who took in a deep breath, clearly having second thoughts.

"Me too."

The rest of the week went pretty much the same way. Cat and Jade ignored and avoided each other the best they could.

Saturday came quickly and Tori set up her home with chips, drinks and cookies. She moved her coffee table so that they all had room to sit on the floor with each other and put on some music before Andre showed up at her door. She smiled and allowed him in. He went right to the table that was full of food and she shook her head before moving to open the door again, allowing Robbie and Cat inside next.

Beck and Jade followed a half hour later and the group sat in the middle of her living room, talking and laughing with each other just like old times. Tori smiled because Jade seemed content to talk with Beck and even Andre while Cat giggled and spent her time with Robbie on the other side of the room. They wasn't talking to each other but at least they wasn't glaring and sending out snippy remarks to each other like they had done all week at school when they wasn't avoiding each other.

"Okay let's play a game!" She said as she clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention. She watched Jade roll her eyes but choose to ignore her. They sat around and played Uno for a good hour and Tori tried to stop herself from grinning as Jade and Cat even spoke to each other during the game. Maybe they could actually be friends again.

A few hours later Jade looked over the half eaten junk spread across Tori's table before someone slide up next to her. "I don't think she has anymore Coffee Rio candy Beck." She said with a shake of her head.

"Good thing I don't like those things." Cat giggled as she reached over her to pick up a bag of gummy bears. Jade looked over to her as she frowned slightly. Cat watched her as she opened her bag and popped one in her mouth. "Want one?" she asked with a tilt of her head as she held them out for her.

"No thank you."

Cat watched her before she glanced over to the others to make sure none of them was paying them any attention before looking back to Jade "So are you and Beck…" Jade's eyes narrowed slightly before she looked over at her quickly.

"No" she shook her head quickly. "He's always been good with break ups and right now he's being a good friend." She said as she eyed Cat before she glanced to the others as well. "Shouldn't you be sucking Robbie's dick or something?" she asked and watched as Cat's eyes narrowed, a look of disgust crossing her face a Jade's crude words. She dropped the gummy bear she was holding back into the bag.

"Isn't that what you wanted Jade? I don't think you have a right to be mad at me for sleeping with Robbie when you basically threw me at him." She hissed back and Jade stepped up to her so they were only a breath away. Cat's breath hitched because she hadn't been this close to Jade in a long time and the smell of her shampoo, the feel of her breath against her cheeks was overwhelming. She felt her body grow weak slightly from it all.

"Because I thought he was better for you Cat but I didn't ask you to flaunt him in front of me." Jade growled as she glared down at Cat who tried to stand a bit tall once she collected herself once more.

"Well I didn't think it'd matter since you're not in love with me." Cat shot back and she watched as Jade gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing.

"That's not fair."

"No, what's not fair is that you didn't allow me to decide what I wanted. You decided for me." Cat allowed her eyes to go over every feature in Jade's face because she didn't know when they'd ever be this close again. It might be never. Her eyes really focused on her lips and her chest constricted when Jade licked them.

"Hey girls." Tori called from the living room and they jumped apart from each other. They looked to the others to find all eyes on them. "Everything okay in there?" She asked and Cat nodded her head quickly. "Okay well we're going to do karaoke next so…" she trailed off hoping they'd catch her drift.

"Yay!" Cat giggled as she bounced on her toes and clapped her hands together before quickly bouncing back into the living room. She jumped onto Robbie's lap and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Jade's eyes narrowed slightly before she slowly walked back into the room as well. She sat down next to Beck who looked at her expectantly for his candy but she crossed her arms and brought her knees up to her chest as she watched as Tori looked though the songs to sing first.

One of them quickly caught Jade's attention and she shot up and to the touch screen. "I'm going first." She mumbled as she pushed Tori out of her way who looked slightly confused but mumbled in agreement as she sat down next to Andre. Jade took the microphone off it's stand before she turned towards the group as her chosen song began to play. "I'm singing Heart Attack by Demi Lovato." She smiled before bring the microphone to her lips.

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you,  
Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames_

 _You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack (heart attack)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
Oh I think I'd have a heart attack_

Jade tossed the microphone down when she was done and everyone stared up at her silently though she had kept her eyes on Cat as she took her seat next to Beck. Tori cleared her throat as she quickly jumped up and picked up the microphone. "Well that was great Jade. I think it'll be hard to follow that up." She chuckled before Cat was jumping off Robbie's lap and taking the microphone from Tori's hand who looked only slightly less offended then when Jade did it.

"Me next!" She smiled and Tori nodded her head.

"Sure Cat, take it away."

"Okay. Well I want to sing a song I've been working on myself." She said as she twisted the microphone in her hand and shifted on her feet. Tori's smile grew as she nodded her head. Her eyes showing her excitement. Jade's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion as Cat looked to Andre. "Andre's been helping me with it. It still needs a few touches here and there but I think it's good enough for you guys now. Will you help me Andre?" She asked and he jumped to his feet.

"Sure thing Little Red." He said as he rubbed his hands together before jumping onto the piano. "Not really the right instrument for this song but it'll have to do." He said with a smirk on his lips. "When you're ready." He said as he looked up to her. She took in a deep breath before she nodded and he began to play. All eyes turned back to her as she brought the microphone up to her lips.

 _I've been living with devils and angels, angels, angels  
Realize you and I are in the same boat, same boat, yeah  
Kills me, how you love me, then you  
Cut me down, I'll do the same  
We been living like angels and devils, devils_

 _I'm loving the pain_  
 _I never wanna live without it_  
 _So why do I try_  
 _You drive me insane_  
 _Now we're screaming just to see who's louder_  
 _So why do I try_  
 _You got me like na na na na_  
 _Na na na na na_  
 _Na na na na na_  
 _Oooh yeah_

 _You and I redefine being love sick, love sick, love sick_  
 _Through it all you could still make my heart skip, heart skip_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Even when you're yelling at me_  
 _I still think you're beautiful_  
 _Through it all you could still make my heart, skip, heart skip_

 _I'm loving the pain_  
 _I never wanna live without it_  
 _So why do I try_  
 _You drive me insane_  
 _Now we're screaming just to see who's louder_  
 _So why do I try_  
 _You got me like na na na na_  
 _Na na na na na_  
 _Na na na na na_

She lowered the microphone to her side once she was done. Her eyes on Jade like how they had been the entire time. The room was silent and Andre shifted at the piano with a frown of his own. Robbie began to clap his hands with a grin on his face the only one in the room that didn't know Cat's song was for Jade.

"That was um…great Cat." Tori said as she quickly stood up from the floor and took the microphone from her. Cat slowly made her way over to Robbie and sat down beside him as she fiddled with her fingers feeling Jade's burn a hole in the side of her head from the other room. "So who's next?" Tori asked with a chuckle and Andre quickly jumped up if only to stop the room from sinking into complete awkward silence.

They continued the Karaoke for a few more rounds that Jade refused to take part in. She sat on the sofa with her arms crossed and her legs crossed and stared at Cat for the most part. The others all tried to ignore it the best they could and it worked for the most part. Once they were done with the karaoke Tori cut the lights and put on a movie. It didn't take long for Robbie to fall asleep and he was soon followed by Andre.

Cat rose from the sofa halfway through the movie, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she excused herself to the bathroom. Jade watched her every step, still wide away with her arms crossed. She stood up when Cat had disappeared all the way up the stairs. Beck quickly caught her arm.

"Jade don't." He whispered with a shake of his head. Tori watched her also with a small frown on her lips.

"I'll be back in a minute." She scuffed as she pulled her arm free and jogged up the stairs after Cat. Beck sighed as he leaned back into his seat and looked over to Tori.

"Well this is going well." He whispered and she sighed before shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

 **I've never been big on lyrics in my stories but I just felt like these lyrics described how both girls were feeling so I threw it in there. Lol. for those that don't know the second song is 'Why Try' by Ariana Grande. This story is getting pretty close to the end guys...I'm thinking roughly five more chapters...I hope you all enjoyed it even though I know your really hating the Cabbie...That'll be ending real soon I promise! Until next week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cat yawned as she washed her hands in the sink after flushing the toilet. She was going straight to sleep when she got back down stairs. A small knock on the door caused her to jump slightly. She shut the water off. "Just a minute." She called as she moved to quickly dry her hands off. She didn't want to get yelled at if it was Trina.

She quickly opened the door and immediately paused at seeing Jade. She wasn't expecting this. They stared at each other for a few moments before Cat looked away and moved to step around her but Jade mirrored the step, blocking her path. "Let's talk." She said as she pushed Cat back gently with a hand on her stomach. Cat stepped back into the bathroom and her heart began to beat faster as Jade closed the door behind her.

"What left is there to talk about?" Cat asked as she shifted on her feet and began to fiddle with her fingers. She didn't know what she was nervous for. Maybe it was because this was the first time her and Jade had been alone together in weeks. Things usually happened when they were alone together and that really wasn't a good thing since she was with Robbie now.

"I really liked your song." Jade said as she leaned back against the door and crossed her arms. "Was it for me?" Cat sighed as she gave her a pointed look that said obviously. "Okay then answer the question. Why try?" she asked next. Cat frowned, feeling her jaw clench and her fist ball up. She moved forward and reached behind Jade for the door knob.

"You know why Jade." She whispered and Jade caught her wrist yanking it away from the knob. Cat gasped at the tight grip. Jade's grip almost felt like it was burning her. It had been a long time since they touched and the simple grip on her wrist made her body come alive.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Why?" Cat hissed as she pulled on her arm but Jade's grip only tightened. "Why now when you didn't care before!?" Her voice rose and she shoved Jade in her shoulder with her free hand. Jade didn't move much seeing how she was already leaning against the door so Cat took a step back instead.

"Jesus Cat do you have any idea how hard your making this!?" Jade snapped as she stepped away from the door and back into Cat's personal space. "Why can't you just let it go? I want to hear you say why you can't let it go! I mean you have Robbie now to fill all your needs and to treat you right! Isn't that what you've always wanted!?" She asked, her green eyes burning with her anger and her chest raising and falling quick. "If you'd let it go then it wouldn't be this hard!"

Cat took in a deep breath because she didn't want to get mad. She didn't like the feeling of being angry but somehow Jade was always able to get her so angry within seconds. It was just another affect that Jade had on her. She could make Cat feel all kinds of different emotions all at once. "You look like you're the one having a hard time letting go." She whispered back.

She watched Jade's jaw clench and her eyes narrow to slits. Her breath hitched slightly because she was almost positive Jade was going to hit her. Her body tensed up ready for the impact and she flinched when Jade stepped forward but it wasn't her hand that connected with her face. It was her lips.

She whimpered loudly before she had even registered what was happening. Jade's tongue was in her mouth before she could even respond to the kiss but once her brain caught up she found her tongue in a heated battle with Jade's. Her fingers laced in thick dark hair at the back of Jade's neck as Jade pulled her closer with a hand pressing into the small of her back. They were flesh against each other and panting through their noses as they kissed roughly.

Cat felt like her entire body was on fire and she didn't want anything more than for Jade to completely consume her mind, body and soul. She had missed Jade's mouth on her own so badly that it almost brought her to tears. She whimpered into Jade's mouth repeatedly instead as Jade shoved her up against the sink, never breaking the kiss but finally freeing her wrist so she could cup Cat by the back of her thighs and lift her up on the countertop.

They finally pulled apart for air and Jade dragged her lips down to Cat's neck, biting down roughly with a growl and Cat gasped as she pushed her hips forward. "When did that tongue get so fucking sharp?" Jade hissed as she bit at Cat's earlobe and then ran her tongue across it. Her nails dragging down Cat's thighs on either side of her hips.

"I missed you." Cat dragged her nails down Jade's covered back, resting her head back on the mirror as she kept her eyes closed tightly, simply enjoying the feeling of Jade pressed up against her and breathing into her neck. She missed every part of this and she didn't realize how much until now.

"I missed you too Kitten." Jade whispered as she moved down Cat's body, kissing along her exposed collarbone and squeezing her breasts roughly over her shirt making Cat gasp softly and arch her back. Jade pushed her shirt up and left open mouth kisses on her stomach before biting at her hips. "So fucking much." She growled as she yanked Cat's pants down her thighs. Cat watched with heavy lidded eyes as Jade pushed her legs apart farther and leaned down to press her nose against Cat's panty covered center. She inhaled the smell of her arousal and Cat bit her lip as she fought the urge to buck her hips.

"Jade." She whimpered as she reached down, cupping the back of Jade's head. She scratched lightly at her scalp encouraging her and Jade quickly moved to pull her panties down with her pants before moving her head back between her legs. Cat bit her lip as Jade ran her tongue up her folds, taking in the wetness that had already gathered there.

"Already so fucking wet." Cat gripped the countertop with her other hand and brought her knuckles up to her mouth to bite on as Jade took her time running her tongue through her before circling her clit. "Already so wet… _for me._ " Jade was mumbling against her possessively and Cat tried taking in deep breaths, her hips twitching with every pass Jade took over her clit.

"Oh God." She whimpered as she tossed her head back, arching her back as she closed her eyes. She pulled Jade closer and Jade quickly gave her what she wanted, pushing her tongue in as deep as possible without warning. "Jade!" She cried and tried to stop her thighs from clenching around Jade's head. Jade moaned against her as she basically French kissed Cat's dripping center the best she could, every once in a while pulling out to suck lightly at her clit. "Jadey…Don't stop." She bit down on her knuckles once more.

She rocked her hips, grinding into Jade's face as she brought her leg up to Jade's back pulling her closer as she used the hand on the back of her head to push her deeper into her throbbing center. Jade did her best to pant through her nose as she tried to go in as deep as she could in Cat. She had missed this. She missed the way Cat tasted in her mouth, the sounds of her pleading whimpers and moans. She missed her kitten.

"You feel so good. I'm so close Jade. So close, don't stop." Cat moaned from above her, her toes curling and nails digging painfully into the back of Jade's head. Jade moved her hand up and shoved two fingers into Cat's mouth to quiet her. She was growing louder the closer she came to her orgasm and Jade couldn't have someone from downstairs hearing them. The feel of Cat sucking on her fingers almost made her own eyes roll back. She moved up swiftly and sucked hard on Cat's clit. That did it.

Cat bit down on Jade's fingers as her body tensed up. Her back arched and her thighs clenched around Jade's head as a pool of wetness poured from her clenching center. Jade quickly cleaned it up as Cat moaned from above her, purring like a truly pleased kitten. Jade moved back up her body once she was done while pulling her fingers from Cat's mouth. She replaced it with her own lips, slipping her tongue in to allow Cat to taste herself.

She slipped her hand in between them and cupped Cat's soaked sex before stroking lightly at her clit with her thumb. Cat moaned and pulled Jade closer as she kissed back harder, biting on Jade's lower lip roughly and causing the older girl to moan. She reached down and unzipped Jade's shorts before squeezing her hand into the tight fit to touch Jade.

Jade gasped against her mouth at the first touch, pulling her lips away from Cat's slightly. Their lips only brushed as they inhaled each other's exhales, their lust filled eyes locked as Cat moved her panties aside to touch at wet folds. "You're wet too." Cat whispered against her lips.

"Only you can get me this wet." Jade mumbled back and Cat knew she'd be blushing if her face wasn't already flushed red. She pushed three fingers into Jade without warning and Jade whimpered at the forced intrusion but quickly rocked her hips into Cat's fingers. "Shit, fuck me baby." She demanded as she quickly slipped two fingers into Cat who moaned before Jade was kissing her roughly once more.

They picked up a hard and fast rhythm quickly. Cat wrapped her legs around Jade's waist as they rocked and bucked into each other, Jade buried her face into Cat's neck as she growled and moaned her approval. Her free hand tangled in Cat's red hair as she fisted it, tucking on it with every thrust she took inside of Cat. Cat was gasping as she dug her nails down Jade's back so hard she was sure the older girl was bleeding.

"Harder Cat, fuck me harder." Jade growled, her hips picking up speed and Cat could feel her walls clenching around her fingers already. She buried her own face into Jade's neck and hair, breathing her in as she did as she was told, straining her hand as she pumped harder and moved faster. She stroked her clit with her thumb few times and soon felt Jade tense up against her. "Fuck I'm coming." She moaned against Cat's neck as she held her tight and Cat bit back her own moan as she felt Jade's walls clench at her fingers before wet heat poured into her hand.

"That was quick." She giggled.

"It's been awhile…" Jade panted before she began to pump her fingers into Cat once more having stopped as she reached her own orgasm. Cat gasped and her hips immediately began to move once more pushing down against Jade's fingers and meeting her for every thrust. She bit her lower lip hard as she fought against cry out, Jade's fingers inside of her felt better then anything she's ever felt before.

"Ugn…Jade." She groaned as Jade yanked on her hair roughly once more, using her own hips to power her thrust inside. Jade bit her jaw roughly and licked up her neck.

"Want me to fuck this pussy harder?" She growled and Cat nodded quickly, feeling her stomach tighten with her oncoming climax just like moments ago. She could tell it was going to be just as powerful as the first. "Then tell me…" Jade whispered and Cat's eyes snapped open to look at her. Jade was staring down at her, eyes dark, cheeks flushed and swollen lips down in a frown.

"Jade." She whimpered while shaking her head. She wasn't sure what Jade was looking for but she was pretty sure she had an idea and she wasn't ready for it. She didn't think Jade was ready to hear it and she wasn't ready to say it. Jade pushed in a third finger and yanked on Cat's hair hard causing Cat to cry out as she closed her eyes tightly. "Please Jade. Pretty please…"She whimpered, her hips even lifting off the counter to get Jade deeper. Jade shook her head.

"That's not gonna work this time baby. Just tell me…Tell me and I'll let you come." Jade whispered as she stared down at Cat, watching her almost pained expression. She clenched her teeth at Cat's struggle but slowed her fingers. She moved slow, hard and deep and Cat whimpered as it kept her right on the edge. "Fucking say it Cat!" Jade growled as she pulled hard on her hair and Cat moaned loudly.

"I-I-Jade…" Jade began to move her fingers a bit faster. Cat's eyebrows pulled together as she drew closer to her orgasm.

"Say it."

"God, Jade I love you!" Cat cried and Jade quickly bent to kiss her as she moved her fingers faster going back to her brutal pace. Cat cried out once more as she buried her face into Jade's neck, feeling a single tear roll down her cheek from the overflow of emotions she was feeling. She actually felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She held Jade close as Jade worked her over, rubbing her clit with her thumb and pumping knuckle deep inside of her.

"I fucking knew it." Jade was panting against her neck. "Say it again."

"I love you…" Cat panted as she kept her eyes closed tightly.

"And that's why isn't it Kitten? Because you fucking love me. That's why you keep trying." Cat nodded her head quickly.

"Yes!" She whimpered before she felt her orgasm hit her. She bit Jade's neck as she moaned loudly, her body tensing up once more. Her toes curling as white hot pleasure shot through her body. Another tear rolled down her cheek and she found herself near sobbing, her walls clenching Jade's fingers and keeping her deep as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

She slowly came down a few moments later, Jade was no longer gripping her hair in a tight fist but rubbing the back of Cat's neck softly, gently running her nails across the sweaty skin. Her lips pressed against the skin were her shoulder met her neck and she simply rested against Cat. Cat sighed as she wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, holding her close as her body grew tired from her two orgasms.

She could stay like this forever, wrapped up in Jade's arms.

A few moments passed in silence before Cat suddenly remembered something. She was in a relationship with Robbie. "Oh God." She pushed Jade away from her roughly and winced as Jade's fingers slipped out of her. She jumped down from the countertop and quickly pulled her panties and pants back up. "This was a big mistake. It-It happened to fast…" She felt the tears burn in her eyes because as badly as she wanted Jade she never thought of herself as a cheater but that was exactly what she was now.

"Cat…" Jade reached for her but Cat quickly slapped her hand away.

"Don't!" she snapped as the tears streamed her cheeks. "I want you Jade but not at the cost of breaking Robbie's heart! I shouldn't have let this happen and once he finds out…" She cut herself off and Jade frowned as she watched Cat lower her head as she cried. "It'll break him just like how you were so afraid of doing to me…"

"Kitten I'm sorry." Jade whispered as she stepped closer to Cat. "I'm so sorry."

"It's a little late for that. I shouldn't have used Robbie to make you jealous and I shouldn't have sang that stupid song but I just wanted you to know exactly how I felt." She wiped her tears away as she looked up at Jade. "But I never thought that we'd do _this_ and if I had then I would have made sure Robbie and I weren't together so I couldn't hurt him like this. I'm so stupid because I really do care about him and I should have listened to Beck and told him sooner but I was afraid of losing him and if I didn't have you or him then I'd be alone and I don't like being alone Jadey…"

"I know." Jade nodded her head.

"I wanted you Jade…" she cried as she brought her arms up to hold herself. "But you told me you didn't feel the same way. I wouldn't have slept with Robbie. I would have broken it off for you but now it's too late for all of that. You're too late." She wiped her eyes once more as she looked away from Jade who was swallowing the knot that had formed in her throat. "You're too late…" she repeated and Jade took in a deep breath to steady herself, she held herself a bit taller before speaking.

"Well I believe if you continue to love me then I'll never be too late." She mumbled and Cat raised her head to look Jade in her eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments the room falling silent before there was a knock on the door that caused them both to jump. Jade quickly buttoned her pants and fixed her shirt as Cat wiped her face of tears and sniffled a few times before pulling the door open.

Cat's breath hitched as her eyes mei11t with Robbie's sleep filled ones. He rubbed them from under his glasses as he looked between the two of them. "Tori told me you guys were up here. I waited for you to come back down but its been a really long time. Is everything okay?" he asked and Cat couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes once more.

"Robbie…"Her voice shook as she said his name and she watched as the concern covered his face. "I need to tell you something."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Chapter 12**

Cat didn't look back at Jade as she left the bathroom. She took Robbie's hand and led him down the hall to where she knew Tori's room to be. She stepped inside turned on the light and sat down on the bed with Robbie. He was looking around the room curiously and she could tell it was his first time in Tori's room. She was sure the other girl wouldn't mind if she used it for a bit. She fiddled with her fingers as she watched him.

"It's nice in here." He said with a weak smile as he ran his hands down the front of his pants before looking over to Cat. His face fell at the expression on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked as he reached over to take her hand. She allowed him looking down at their joined hands.

"I have to tell you something." She whispered the same words she had awhile ago. He nodded his head and waited for her to continue but she didn't really know where to start. She took in a deep breath. "Okay well I guess I'll start with the relationship between me and Jade." She whispered and looked up at him. He looked slightly confused at the mention of Jade but nodded his head for her to continue anyways. "Well before you and I started dating me and her was…a little more than just friends." She shrugged her shoulders because that was a pretty nice way of putting it.

They were silent and she watched as Robbie tried to understand what she had just said but he looked more confused then ever. "You and Jade-Wait what?" He chuckled with a shake of his head and looked back to her. She took in a deep breath. "I mean I don't get it." He looked to the door as if he expected Jade to step in and explain it to him.

"We were…friends with benefits." He looked slightly hurt at her words now and he stared at her before he slowly nodded his head and she felt the tears come to her eyes because this was the hard part. "And I-I-We never did anything when she was with Beck and when I started dating you but just down in the bathroom…we…" She trailed off giving him a pleading look to understand so she wouldn't have to say it out loud. It only took a split second for him to understand this time.

"Oh my god!" He shot up from the bed, yanking his hand away from her. He turned his back to her as if just the sight of her disgust him. He ran his fingers through his curly hair. She bit her lip as she watched him fighting back the tears that wanted to spill over. She never wanted to hurt him. "Jesus Cat…" he turned to look at her, his expression a mixture of hurt and anger. "You cheated on me with _Jade!?"_ He shouted.

"It was an accident!" She cried as she stood up from the bed as well. "I really, really care about you Robbie. I never meant to hurt you and I'm so, so sorry." She shook her head as she covered her mouth trying to stop herself from sobbing. Robbie stared at her, his eyes slightly wide as his thoughts raced.

"This is her fault." He suddenly said as he began to pace the room and now it was Cat's turn to look confused. "She always wants to ruin something good if it doesn't benefit her! She-She tricked you! S-She used you! That's what she did! This is her fault!" He yelled as he turned to look at her, his eyes wild, nodding his head at his own words. "Don't worry cupcake. I won't let her get away with taking advantage of you like this." He said as he stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "We're going to be okay." He tried to smile but she slowly shook her head.

"Jade didn't take advantage of me Robbie." She looked confused at the thought that he would even think something like that. "Everything that Jade and I did together was consensual. She never forced me to do anything. I wanted it all." She bit her lip and looked away from him as if she was ashamed.

Robbie could only stare at her and Cat wiped her tears as she kept her eyes away. She was unable to even look at him. She knew she'd see nothing but hurt in his eyes. "Well at least you don't love her right?" He finally whispered through the silence and she tensed up at his words. "I mean we can still be together. I can look pass all of it as long as you're not in love with her and I know you couldn't possibly…Right Cat?" He asked sounding more unsure of himself with every word. She bit her lip before she slowly looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry Robbie…"

"No." He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair again. He stepped away from her as she stepped towards him. He shook his head once more before he turned and stormed out of the room. She quickly followed after him, calling his name but he ignored her as he rushed down the stairs and back into the living were Jade paced while biting her nail and the others were fully awake and watching her. "You!" He shouted as he reached the bottom the stairs and all eyes fell on him.

"Robbie,-"Jade started but he quickly cut her off.

"You don't love her!" he shouted and her eyes narrowed as she looked slightly taken back. "Not like how I do so you better release the hold you have on her! Tell her the truth! Tell her this meant nothing to you!" He yelled and Jade stared at him for a beat before her eyes slide over to Cat who stood behind him, holding herself and biting her lip to stop herself from crying. She looked to Beck next who was watching her like the others. He slowly nodded his head.

"Just tell her…" He encouraged and she swallowed thickly before she looked up to Cat once more.

"Cat…" she sighed.

"It's okay!" Cat quickly shook her head. She had heard Jade tell her she didn't love her before. She didn't need to hear it again. "Robbie, Jade has told me before that she didn't love me. I know she doesn't." She shook her head as she looked back to Robbie. "I'm sorry I hurt you Robbie…but don't be mad with Jade because this is all my fault. I knew how I felt about her and how I felt about you…I knew the feelings weren't the same but I still lead you on and for that I'm so sorry." She cried while shaking her head.

The room was silent and they all stared at Cat as she cried before Robbie slowly turned away. He gathered his things, put on his shoes before slowly looked up at Jade but the older girl wasn't looking at him like the rest of the room was. She was looking at Cat while biting her nail as if fighting everything in her not to go to her. He clenched his teeth and balled his fists before slowly stepping up to her and finally her eyes fell on him.

"I hate you." He hissed through his teeth. Her eyes narrowed and her lips formed a thin line as she stopped biting her nail but she said nothing and he turned and rushed out the house, slamming the door behind him. Jade released a breath before looking back to Cat who had sank down to sit on the steps. Her head in her hands that were on her knees. She quickly rushed to her side and sat down next to her.

"Kitten." She whispered before she hesitantly pushed red hair out the way to cup the back of Cat's neck, messaging it softy as she tried to sooth her. Cat only shook her head in her hands.

"Please…please leave me alone Jade." She whispered and Jade bit her lip before she removed her hand. She nodded her head before she stood back up. She walked around the couch and slipped on her boots. She put on her jacket before looking to Tori who was already watching her but the other girl tensed up the moment Jade's eyes landed on her.

"Take care of her okay?" And Tori nodded her head quickly.

"Sure. Of course." She said before she jumped up and made her way over to Cat quickly. She sat down where Jade had been and wrapped her arm around the little red head, pulling her into her side. Jade sighed before she looked to Beck who was frowning up at her, a look of sythemy in his eyes.

"Call me later. If you want to talk." He whispered and she nodded before making her way out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

"I'm a horrible friend." Cat cried.

"No. you're not a bad friend Cat. Everyone makes mistakes." Tori said as she rubbed her arm and looked down at her. Cat only shook her head. "Yeah Robbie is hurting right now and so are you and probably Jade but time heals all wounds and I'm sure in no time you'll all be friends again." Cat calmed down to sniffling but still kept her face hidden away in her hands as Andre looked to take a seat on the other side of her and Beck stood in front of her. "You just have to give him time. He'll be okay."

"You really think so?" Cat asked as she finally looked up at Tori, wiping under her nose with her sleeve. Tori offered a small smile as she nodded her head and wiped Cat's tears from her cheeks. "This wasn't suppose to happen. I never meant for it too." She shook her head.

"We know that Little Red." Andre finally chipped in and Cat looked to him next. "And I'm sure Robbie knows it too. Give him a little time and he'll forgive you."

"I don't think I deserve his forgiveness. I broke his heart and I know how hard it is to fix one of those." She whispered as her eyes fell to the floor. Beck took a step forward before crutching down in front of her and placing a hand on her knee.

"Talking about Jade?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and she slowly nodded her head. "Yeah she's a heart breaker that's for sure but the last person's heart she'd ever want to break is yours Cat." He shook his head and she frowned as she looked away from him. "She's never been good with words…like at all but her actions often spoke enough for her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's in love with you." He nodded and her eyes widened slightly because this was the first time that someone else thought that Jade was actually in love with her besides herself. "She's never said it before probably not even to herself but the way she acts around you says it all. You have her full attention when you're in a room together. Her eyes light up with such intensity and just by watching her looking at you I can tell that you're everything and the only thing she wants. You're probably the only person in this world who could make her laugh and smile and I'm pretty sure you the only person who can make her cry because Jade West doesn't cry. I've known Jade for a long time so believe me when I say…She's in love with you. She loves you Cat"

Cat could only stare at Beck like Tori and Andre, a stray tear rolling down her cheek. She was in shock. She couldn't process his words though they repeated in her head over and over again. "And you're okay with this?" Tori spoke first, voice soft, and her eyebrows pulling together in confusion. Beck allowed a small smile to come to his lips before he nodded his head.

"I mean it hurt at first but all I really want is for Jade to be happy. She hasn't been truly happy in a long time and I think that Cat can give that to her. Jade will always be my best friend though" He said as his brown eyes fell back on Cat. "And if Robbie is a true friend then he'll forgive you like how I forgave Jade and still be your friend in the end." He nodded and she nodded as well before she leaned forward, falling into him as she wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you Beck." She mumbled in his neck and he wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding her tightly as he returned the hug. "Thank you so much." He nodded his head before she pulled back and wiped the rest of her face of tears and snot. "I should talk to her." she stood up quickly and the others did the same.

"You should probably actually get some sleep Cat. It's been a long night and it's pretty late." Tori said as she looked to the clock.

"But-"

"No buts Missy. You can talk to Jade in the morning. It's probably for the best if you both slept on it anyways." She said with her hands on Cat's shoulders and turned her towards the stairs. She began to push her up them and Cat pouted as she looked over her shoulder at the boys for help but they both just shrugged their shoulders.

"She's probably right." Beck said and Andre nodded his head.

"We'll clean up down here and then head out." Andre called after them.

"Okay thanks guys!" Tori waved back at them before the two girls disappeared up the stairs.

The two boys cleaned up their mess from downstairs before heading out. The two girls brushed their teeth and climbed in their night clothes before getting in the bed together. Tori feel asleep quickly while Cat laid awake beside her. Her thoughts kept racing back to what Beck had said about Jade. She knew the older girl had to have felt something for her but she didn't think she was in love with her. She had worked so hard to try and forget her feelings for Jade, telling herself that Jade would never return her feelings and here Beck was telling the opposite. It gave her stomach butterflies.

But those butterflies turned into sickening tight knots when she thought back to how she pushed Jade away, both in the bathroom and on the stairs. Jade probably hated her now for it. She bit her lip at the thought and tried to think of something else but that just made her think of Robbie and the hurt look on his face when she couldn't tell him that she wasn't in love with Jade.

How did everything turn out so messed up?

She just wanted to be with Jade. It started out as two friends just having fun, exploring themselves together, then she began to really like Jade as more then just her friend. She began to like everything about her, from the dye in her hair to her strange obsession with sharp objects. That like turned into a love and before she knew it she loved everything about Jade, from the color of her eyes to the combat boots she always wears. She loved Jade but loving her caused her to hurt a lot so she turned to Robbie who was always so comforting. He comforted her when her feelings for Jade hurt her too much. And now she had hurt him when all he ever did was be there for her.

She was a bad friend. A terrible friend.

She tossed and turned with these thoughts on her mind before sleep finally came to take her.

"Cat…Cat honey wake up."

She was woken gentle by a hand on her shoulder. She blinked a few times before looking over to the clock to find that it was only seven in the morning. She frowned as she looked up at the person who had woken her, only to find Tori's mother staring down at her, a frown on her lips and eyes filled with worry. A little bit of light peeked through the blinds and light from the hall shined into the room but besides that the rest of the room was still pretty hard.

"Mrs. Vega? Did I do something wrong?" She asked as she slowly sat up right in bed. Tori's mother quickly shook her head as she sat down at the end of the bed and shook Tori's shoulder to wake her.

"Of course not Cat. I need to tell you something." She whispered as Tori groaned before she sat up.

"Mom, it's the weekend." She groaned.

"I know Tori but I need you and Cat to put your shoes on and get your coats on." She said, her voice soft as if she didn't want to alarm them but Tori's face immediately went into panic mood knowing when her mother was trying to down play an emergency so as to not freak them and Cat felt her own heart kick start at the expression on Tori's face.

"Mom what is it?" Tori's voice was tight as if trying to stop herself from panicking. Tori's mother sighed before she looked over to Cat who tensed up under her glaze.

"I just got a phone call from Mr. West." She started and Cat felt her heart drop in her stomach, a knot forming in her throat. "Jade was in an accident late last night. She's been in the hospital since this morning."

"What?" Tori whispered before her eyes quickly snapped to Cat. Cat's mouth was parted slightly as she stared at Mrs. Vega. Her breathing was quick as if ready to have a panic attack. She gripped the sheets so tightly her knuckles turned white. She felt numb like an out of body experience. This couldn't be real. She was having a bad dream. A really bad dream.

"I'm going to throw up." She whispered, her voice shaking as tears quickly burned her eyes. Tori's mother quickly scooted closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Breathe Cat. Jade is okay. She's going to be perfectly fine. She has a few bruises and broken bones but other than that she'll be okay." Cat felt her body relax and she covered her mouth, not sure if she was trying to stop the sob that wanted to come out or the throw up she thought was surely trying to come up her throat as well. "She just woke up a few moments again and has been asking for you."

 **Almost there guys! This story is almost done! It's been a crazy ride...I hope Jade's car accident didn't come as too much of a surprise to you guys. I tried to do a little bit of foreshadowing in the earlier chapters (Towards the end of chapter 5 and towards the beginning of Chapter 9. Both hints dropped by Cat.) This was my first story trying to use foreshadowing. Lol. I hope you still enjoyed it. Cabbie in this story is now over! Yaay! Lol.**

 **I hope you guys understand that I didn't have Cat so upset about Robbie because she loves him. I made her so upset because I think she's a genuinely good person and a good friend and I think it'd kill her if she knew she was the cause of one of her friend's pain. Not because she's in love with him!**

 **Like always thanks for Reading :) Until Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! Sorry the mistakes that I'm sure are in this story!**

 **Chapter 13**

Cat walked behind Mrs. Vega as they entered the hospital. Tori walked beside her, holding her hand but Cat felt like she was on auto pilot. Tori and her mom talked during the car ride but Cat couldn't even think of words. All she could think about was seeing Jade. What would she do if she had lost her? What if Jade had died?

She'd be lost, empty without her.

The last thing she had said to her kept replaying in her head, over and over again.

" _Please…please leave me alone Jade."_

If Jade had died that would have been the last thing she would have heard from Cat. It made Cat cringe. She was disgusted with herself. Mrs. Vega talked to the woman behind the desk and the woman let them know what recovery room Jade was in. They walked down the hall and every once in a while Tori looked over at Cat and squeezed her hand a bit tighter but said nothing.

They spotted Jade's parents down the hall, both seemed stressed and their faces showed their lack of sleep. They had been here since late last night she could tell. Jade's parents were always busy and they barely spent any time with her but looking at them now Cat could tell they loved their daughter very much.

Mrs. Vega greeted them first, pulling Jade's mother into a hug. She knew they wasn't friends but apparently all mothers shared some kind of bond when it came to their children. They had to be there for each other when a child was involved. Cat watched as Mrs. Vega asked them if they were doing alright and if they needed anything. When Jade's mother was done talking to her, her eyes fell on Cat who she pulled into a hug next. Cat sighed as she returned the hug, breathing her scent. It was a smell that also lingered on Jade under her perfume. The simple smell of the West home. It was comforting to her.

"Thank you so much for coming Cat." She said once they pulled away and she rubbed Cat's arms as she smiled down at her. She smiled to Tori as well and reached over to touch her shoulder. Tori smiled back with a small nod of her head. "We were going to wait awhile before calling her friends but when she woke up a little while ago her first word was Cat. I just thought it'd put her more as ease if you were here."

"Of course." Cat whispered, her voice sounded so small. She looked over to the closed door and Jade's mom followed her eyes.

"The doctors are in with her now. They've been checking on her periodically. We should be able to go back in, in a few minutes." Cat nodded her head as she pulled her eyes away from the door to look over at Jade's mother once more.

"What happened?"

Mrs. Vega frowned before she sighed. "The girl has a real speeding problem." She started and Cat immediately frowned because she had told Jade so many times to slow down. "They think she was on her way home and she just sped through a red light, never seen the car coming until it was too late. She was T-boned. She fractured her collar bone, sprained her left wrist and got a concussion with some minor cuts and bruises. They said she got off very lucky with just that."

"This is my fault." Cat whispered.

"Cat." Tori said as she placed her hand on her back, shaking her head.

"She was upset with me. She always drives fast when she's upset and I made her like that this time. It was my fault she was driving fast." She said as she looked to Tori who was shaking her head in disagreement but Cat nodded anyways.

"This is no ones fault but her own." Mr. West finally spoke and they all looked to her. "I've told her time and time again about her reckless driving. Maybe this time she'll finally listen." He reached up to rub at the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes tightly. "She shouldn't let her emotions drive every time she gets behind a wheel."

The door opened to her room and the doctor and nurse stepped out bringing an end to their conversation. "She's doing pretty good. We're still going to keep her medicated…" The doctor's voice faded away as Cat looked around him, trying to get a look at Jade but the only thing she could see was her feet hidden under light blue covers behind the curtain.

"Can I go in?" She cut in and all eyes fell to her. The doctor looked slightly confused as he looked at her before he glanced to Mrs. West.

"This is Cat." She explained as she touched her shoulder and a look of realization crossed his face before he smiled softly and nodded his head.

"The famous Cat huh? She asks for you every time she wakes up." He chuckled before he glanced back into the room. "She's having a bit of trouble remembering things from the concussion so I don't think she's sure how many time's she's actually asked for you." He said with a shake of his head before he looked to her. "Go ahead in. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you if she hasn't fallen back to sleep already."

Cat nodded her head before she moved pass all of them to step into the room. She felt Tori following close behind her probably trying to support her. She wasn't sure if she needed it or not but she was glad Tori was there. She walked farther into the room and paused at the half open curtain. She slowly peeked around it to look at Jade who laid in the bed.

Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly through her mouth. Cat released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. It was like seeing that Jade was actually okay allowed her to breathe again. Jade had a bandage on the left side of her head where Cat guessed was how she got her concussion. Her left arm wrapped up as well and elevated on a few pillows. Her left cheek bone was a dark purple and small cuts laid across that side of her face.

She looked so small in her bed, battered, bruised and broken and it made Cat's lip tremble at seeing in her such a state. Jade never looked so beaten before. She was always so strong and guarded. Cat didn't like seeing her this way like she had been defeated. She slowly stepped up to the end of the bed while continuing to stare down at her while Tori remained by the curtain allowing Cat to have her time. The room was silent for a long few moments before Cat took in a deep breath.

"Jadey?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper but she watched as Jade's eyebrows pulled together and her eye lids fluttered slightly, responding to the sound of her name. Cat bit her lip watching as Jade's eyes opened and immediately fell on her. The room was silent as they just stared at each other. Cat swallowed, feeling her eyes burn with tears.

"Don't cry Kitten."

Jade's voice was horse probably from lack of use or something and the sound of it forced the tears from Cat's eyes anyways. She quickly wiped them away and Jade signaled her to come closer with her right arm. Cat made her way around the bed. She sat down on Jade's right side and Jade cupped the back of her neck, pulling her down to rest her head on Jade's shoulder. Cat tried not to lean to heavily on her as she closed her eyes and breathed her in. They stayed like that for a few moments before Cat sat up to look down at her, wiping her tears away.

"I told you to stop speeding!" She scolded and Jade rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh.

"Who are you? My fucking mother?" She shot back before reaching up to rub her forehead. "Last thing I need is for another one of those yelling at me." She mumbled and Cat frowned as she watched her, not liking the discomfort that showed on Jade's face.

"Do you have a headache?" Tori broke her silence and their eyes fell on her.

"Who invited you?" Jade asked with narrowed eyes and Tori's own eyes narrowed with an expression that just said answer the question. "But if you must know I do actually."

"I'll get your doctor. Your pain medicine must be wearing off and the last thing you want is for that arm to start hurting too." Tori said as she glanced to Jade's wrist and collar bone.

"I have a pretty high pain tolerance." Jade said as a small smirk came to her lips and she glanced to Cat who fought back a small smile and looked away from her. She was glad Jade was feeling okay enough to joke around. Tori even allowed a small smile to come to her lips as she nodded her head.

"I know you probably could care less about what I think but I'm really glad you're okay Jade." Tori said with a nod and Jade looked over to her.

"Thanks Vega." She mumbled back before she sighed. "It's actually good to see your face too but if you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it to the fullest." She said as her eyes narrowed. Tori smiled and nodded her head with a chuckle before making her way back out the room leaving the two of them alone.

The room was silent as Cat picked at the covers on Jade's bed. Her eyes following her motion. She could feel Jade's eyes burning holes through her head. She bit her lip before finally looking up at her to confirm that Jade was indeed staring at her. "You still look really tired Jadey. You should get some more sleep." She whispered and Jade nodded her head.

"Cat." She sighed and Cat bit her lip but kept her eyes on Jade who was staring at her with the most serious expression.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not very good at this."

"Good at what?"

"Expressing my feelings." Cat looked away from her, down to the bed where Jade had moved her hand over top of Cat's. She nodded her head and laced their fingers together, watching her tan skin clash with Jade's paler complexion. "I never wanted to hurt you. You're my best friend. You know that." Cat nodded her head.

"I know."

"I want you to tell me again." Jade whispered and Cat's eyes snapped up to meet hers. Jade was frowning slightly, her eyes low.

"What?" Cat whispered and felt Jade hold her hand just a bit tighter. She had heard her just fine but she didn't understand.

"Tell me again." Jade repeated before she licked her dry lips. "Tell me that you love me."

Cat could only stare in a state of shock at what she had just heard. She could hear her heart beating a mile a minute in her ears and she felt like all her blood was rushing to her head. She swallowed thickly at how dry her mouth and throat felt. Then she realized that she was still just staring at Jade who waited patiently, staring back. Cat opened her mouth wanting to ask why but something else came out instead.

"I love you." She felt herself choke on the emotions she felt at saying those words.

"I love you too." Jade spoke with no hesitation almost before Cat could even finish talking. She pulled their joined hands up to her face and pressed her lips to the back of Cat's hand in a small kiss. "I fucking love you, Cat." She whispered against her skin and Cat blinked a few times before she giggled suddenly and her eyes filled with tears she couldn't hold.

"Really?" She just couldn't believe it. Jade nodded her head as she moved their joined hands away from her mouth.

"Yeah really. Don't know when it happened or how but you're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to bed. I can't breathe when you're away from me to long and I feel the need to burn down the entire school when I see you with anyone that isn't me. I don't feel whole without you and I guess the thought of being so reliant on you scared the shit out of me. It scared me so much that I pushed you away and I'm sorry." She sighed and watched as a bright smile broke out across Cat's face.

"I fucking knew it." She giggled, repeating exactly what Jade had said to her in Tori's bathroom the day before. Jade rolled her eyes and fought back a smile before she yanked Cat towards her. Cat understanding what she wanted leaned in until their lips brushed softly. She stopped there though and waited for Jade to lean up to close the gap only to pull back once she tried, a smile on her lips. She giggled when Jade's eyes narrowed playfully her face showing her puzzlement.

"Give me a kiss." She demanded and Cat giggled once more.

"You didn't say the magic words." She replied with a shake of her head before biting her lip. She watched as Jade smirked slightly back at her.

"Pretty Please?"

Cat giggled again with a nod before she leaned down and pressed her lips to Jade's. Jade's lips were dry from her stay in the hospital but still so soft and Cat had missed them. Even if they had just been kissing last night. It was still too long to go without Jade's kiss she had come to find out. This was probably the best kiss they ever shared simply because she loved Jade and Jade loved her back.

Jade cupped her face and tilted her head moving to deepen the kiss but before she could someone cleared their throat. They pulled away from each other and looked towards the door to find the nurse standing with Beck, Andre and Tori behind her. "Don't mean to interrupt but I heard the pain meds were wearing off." She said as she moved to Jade's IV.

"Sorry." Cat whispered as she looked to their friends. She bit her lip fighting back a smile at their pleased expressions.

"It's all good." Beck said as he sat down in the chair on the other side of Jade, making himself right at home. "We're glad to see you're okay Jade." He said as he smiled to her and she nodded her head. He looked to Cat and offered a smile. "And glad to see you guys are…rekindling." He chuckled and the others joined him as the nurse finished up before leaving once more.

"Well I guess almost dying can cause you to realize that life is a little too short." Jade said before she glanced to Cat who smiled back at her.

"So you should live life a little more happier." Tori nodded.

"Let's not push it." Jade rolled her eyes.

 **Short but Sweet? I hope you guys liked it! Jade finally told Cat how she really feels! Only two more chapters to go now! Not to change the subject but has anyone listened to Fifth Harmony's Work from Home? I'm obsessed with it! I want to write a smutty Cade One shot to it so bad! Lol...Maybe when I'm done with this story...**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG! This is the longest its taken me to update and for that I am soooooooo sorry! First its hard for me to end a story so this chapter took forever to write and then when it was finally done I had computer problems! I'm so sorry guys! I hope you enjoy it and your not too mad at me! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **HAPPY EASTER!**

 **Chapter 14**

Cat took in a deep breath as she shifted on her feet, her books pressed tightly to her chest. She stood in front of Jade's locker nervously. It had been a week since her car accident and today was going to be her first day back at school. Cat had gone to see her every day, bring her homework for her and hanging out. It had been great but now they'd be in public together and she wasn't sure if Jade wanted them to be out. She wasn't sure if she should kiss her in the halls or walk her to class or hold her hand. Did Jade want that?

She was biting her nail nervously as she looked around the halls, watching as the kids walked to their lockers and talked to their friends. A head of curly hair caught her eye and she watched as Robbie walked down the hall silently. A small frown on his lips as he kept his eyes down. He hadn't talked to her in a week. He still sat with everyone at the lunch table and met at Tori's locker in between classes but he never even looked at her. It hurt her that she had lost him as a friend but the others kept telling her that he'd come around.

"Hey."

She jumped, putting her hand to her chest. "Jadey you scared me!" She pouted as she looked up at the older girl who stood next to her, staring down at her with a raised eyebrow. Jade's arm was casted up from her knuckles to her elbow and rested in a sling for the sake of her broken collarbone. Her head still wore a bandage over the gash and her face still wore healing cuts and bruises. She had her book bag thrown over her right shoulder.

"Well Cat if you were paying more attention to your surroundings then you would have noticed me standing here for like five minutes. Move from in front of my locker." Cat quickly slide over and bit her lip watching as Jade put in her combination. She held her bag out and Cat quickly took it. She opened it and pulled out the books for Jade's first few classes. "Thanks." Jade mumbled as she shoved her bag into her locker and turned towards Cat, taking her books before kissing her softly on the lips and walking pass her to meet with the others.

Cat stood stunned for a few moments before a grin came to her lips and she fought the urge to bounce on her toes in excitement. Jade had just kissed her in the hall full of other students. She did want them to be public, she did want to be her girlfriend. She turned and quickly caught up with Jade just as she reached Tori's locker and stood next to her, biting back the smile that wanted to split her face.

"Good to have you back." Beck said with a small nod. She returned it with a small sigh.

"Good to be back. My parents have been driving me fucking insane. One minute their moaning and groaning over my totaled car and the next their all over me as if I had died and magically came back to them. It's like they still can't decided if they're pissed at me or if their glad that I'm okay and it's been a week already." She shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"Parents." Andre said with a shake of his own head and they all nodded in agreement. The group was silent for only a few moments before Andre perked up once more. "So are you two like a thing now or what?" He asked as he pointed to Cat and Jade. The others quickly looked to them as well. Jade's eyes narrowed as Cat quickly looked to her for the answer.

"Is that a problem?"

"No." Andre shook his head and quickly looked away from Jade's dark gaze. "I'm happy for you guys." He said and gave Cat a thumbs up. She beamed before she looked up at Jade who was shaking her head and rolling her eyes as if Andre's question was the dumbest thing she had ever heard.

"Me too. I think you two would be good for each other now that you've cleared all that toxic air." Tori chipped in as she nodded her head. Jade's eyes narrowed next on her.

" _What_ toxic air?" she gritted through her teeth and Cat reached up to put a hand on Jade's arm, sensing her raising anger. Tori quickly shook her head.

"Nothing-Nothing. Your hidden sex relationship wasn't toxic at all." She chuckled trying to lighten the mood and Beck shook his head as he kept his mouth shut. Jade's head tilted slightly and her eyes narrowed farther. "I'm just going to shut up now." Tori nodded as she took a step back and looked away from Jade as well.

"Good idea." Jade nodded before she looked to Cat who bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. Jade sighed before Robbie slowly made his way over to the group and they all fell silent as he stopped next to Andre. Cat frowned slightly and her shoulders slumped as he quietly greeted everyone but her and Jade.

"I almost forgot to return your notes for Chem." He mumbled as he passed a few papers over to Tori who nodded her head as she took them.

"Thanks Robbie." She said as she shoved them into her book. He nodded his head and shifted on his feet slightly. Cat bit her lip. She could tell it was taking him everything in his power not to look over at them.

"Hi Robbie." She chipped up quickly as she held her books a bit tighter to her chest. He quickly looked over to her and offered a really tight lipped smile.

"Hi Cat." He mumbled before his eyes slide over to Jade. They narrowed slightly and his tight smile formed into a frown. "Jade."

"Robbie." She said with a shrug of her good shoulder. He clenched his teeth and he swallowed before turning on his heels and leaving the group without another word. Jade shook her head as she looked down at Cat. "Don't pay him any attention. He'll get the fuck over it sooner or later." She said and Cat nodded her head though she kept her eyes down with a frown.

"I know but-"

"But nothing. Look at me," Jade said as she turned to face her. Cat quickly looked up to Jade's eyes at the demand. "He got his feelings hurt. I'm sorry but that's life and he'll get over it but if he never accepts the fact that we're together then fuck him. We don't need anybody but ourselves. Fuck anyone who doesn't agree. It'll be us against the world if it has to be Baby Girl." She said and Cat nodded her head with a giggle. Jade would never know how much her words actually meant to her.

She wanted _them._

"Us, forever and ever Jadey." She said and Jade smirked before she nodded.

"Good girl."

"And you'll always have us too." Tori said with a smile and Cat looked over at the others, almost forgetting that they were there.

"Thanks guys." She giggled and they nodded their heads.

"And I'm sure Robbie will come around." Beck said as he glanced down the hall were Robbie had disappeared down. "Like you said he got hurt and he just needs some more time to heal. Cat was like his first love." He said as he looked back towards the girls and Jade scuffed.

"And I wasn't yours?" She asked.

"I didn't say that." Beck chuckled.

"And you're not crying like a little bitch."

"Everyone heals at their own pace Jade."

"Shouldn't we be getting to class?" Tori chuckled as she glanced to the clock on the wall. They all mumbled in annoyed agreement before making their way to their own classes. Cat walked Jade to hers, helping to carry her books. Jade surprised her with another kiss, this time on the corner of her mouth before disappearing into her classroom. Cat bit her lip at the butterflies that filled her stomach. She couldn't help it. She was happy. For the first time in a long time she was really happy.

She skipped her way down the hall, humming to herself with a smile as she made her way to her own class. She was only a few more steps away before someone reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face them. Her smile immediately dropped at the sight of Robbie. He was frowning back at her before he swallowed.

"I was hoping we could talk." He whispered as he pushed up his glasses. She glanced back towards her classroom because she knew if she got another tardy she'd be in serious trouble but this was the first time that Robbie had reached out to speak to her and she couldn't say no so she timidly nodded her head as she looked back to him. He returned the nod before swallowing thickly. "Cat is this really what you want?" he started while shaking his head.

"You mean Jade?" She asked just to make sure. He nodded his head while shifting on his feet.

"It was just so sudden-"

"It wasn't sudden." She shook her head quickly. "I've liked Jade for a really long time. Longer then long."

"Well it was sudden to me." He whispered. He looked so confused and hurt and it caused Cat's heart to clench. "I thought you really liked me Cat…"

"I did…I mean I do like you Robbie. Your one of my best friends." She wanted to reach out and touch his arm but she thought against it. He looked like he could shatter with just one touch.

"Then why did you ruin what we had?" He asked and she frowned as she looked away from him. "I thought I made you happy."

"You did make me happy…"

"And you make me happy." He said as he stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you Cat. I love you more then Jade ever could." She opened her mouth to protest but he continued quickly. "She doesn't love you. She only wanted you because she couldn't have you. She seen how happy we were together and she wanted to destroy that. She never wanted to be with you before we started dating." He said with knitted eyebrows.

Cat felt her own eyebrows pull together because he had a point before she started dating Robbie, Jade had only wanted to have sex with her. "Some people change." She tried to shrug.

"Not Jade and you know that." He shook his head at her. "She doesn't like it when people are happy and in love like we were. The moment she gets bored with you she'll leave you and go crawling back to Beck." And she felt her heart drop because some many times did Jade leave her to be back together with Beck. Was this time really going to be any different?

She bit her lip fighting back to the tears that burn in her eyes. She felt her doubt and insecurities bubble up in her like a volcano ready to erupt. What if Robbie was right? What if Jade realized that she made the wrong choice and she really wanted to be with Beck. What if she realized that she didn't want Cat. She wanted Beck.

"I have to go Robbie." She whispered while pushing his hands off her shoulders. She brushed pass him and made her way quickly down the hall, the opposite way of her class.

"I'll be here for you Cat when that happens!" He yelled after her.

Jade frowned as she stood in front of Cat's locker. She tapped her foot as she waited. After Cat had dropped her off she hadn't seen her for the rest of the morning and they shared more than a few classes together in the morning. It was now lunch time and she still hadn't seen any trace of Cat. She'd never admit it out loud but she was starting to get worried. She glanced around the hall but still saw no sight of red hair. She took in a deep breath and began to walk.

If she didn't want to be found without leaving the school ground she always went to one place. She was sure it was the same place for Cat seeing as Cat always found her. She walked a bit faster with a destination in mind.

The janitor's closet.

She stopped in front of its door just as the bell rang. She slowly pushed it opened and stepped inside. She frowned at finding Cat sitting on the floor with her knees pressed to her chest and her face buried in her arms. She closed the door behind her and dropped her bag to the floor. "Kitten…What's wrong?" Cat's shoulders tensed at her voice and Jade slowly moved to sit down next to her.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." Cat mumbled into her arms and Jade raised an eyebrow as she stared at her.

"Well you don't seem fine. You skipped all your morning classes."

Cat was silent for a long moment before she released a shaky sigh. "When you get bored with me are you going to leave me for Beck?" She asked. Jade felt her eyes almost fall out of her head at Cat's words. So that's what was wrong? She was sitting in the janitor's closets burying herself in her insecurities.

"Cat no!" Jade yelled and pulled on Cat's arm forcing the younger girl to look up at her. Her eyes held all her doubts and worries and Jade sighed at the sight of them. She was the root of all that self doubt. She made Cat feel like a second choice. "I'm not going to leave you for Beck, Cat. I know this might be hard for you to believe because I always made you feel like you were second to him but you're not and I'm going to prove it if you just give me the chance to."

"I do want to believe it but Robbie said-"

"Wait a minute. Robbie?" Jade's eyebrows pulled together and Cat bit her lip as she nodded her head. "Don't ever start off with _Robbie said_. He doesn't want you to be with me Cat. He'll say anything to make sure that we're not together. Don't let him feel your head with doubts and then not talk to me about it." Jade tried to keep her anger in check. She didn't want to snap at Cat but she was pissed by what she was hearing. They hadn't been together for even a whole week and Robbie was already trying to break them up. But she should have expected it.

"You're right. I'm sorry…" Cat whispered as she fiddled with her fingers down in her lap. Jade took in a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her hair. She nodded her head before looking back to Cat.

"Cat do you know what my biggest regret is?" she asked and watched as Cat looked back at her in confusion before she shook her head. "All those times I left you to cry over me. I was an asshole and do you know what I realized?" She asked and Cat shook her head again as she bit her lip. "That I can only hurt you like that if I allow myself to hurt you like that. I've promised myself that I won't allow myself to hurt you anymore. You make me better Cat. Better then Beck ever could and I'm not going to let you go. Ever. So forget what Robbie says or what anyone says. I'm saying that I want you and only you. I just need you to believe it."

Cat could only stare at Jade before she tears slowly filled her eyes. Jade raised an eyebrow back at her at the sight of them. "I believe it." Cat smiled as she nodded her head. she giggled softly. "Who said you weren't good at expressing yourself?" She giggled while wiping her eyes. Jade offered a small smile and Cat quickly pulled her into her arms. "I love you Jade."

"I love you too Kitten." Jade kissed her temple before she smiled. "Now come on, I'll buy you some ice cream. How does that sound?" she asked as she stood up and put her hand out to her. Cat finished wiping her face dry with a smile before she took Jade's hand and allowed her to pull her to her feet. Jade pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips causing Cat to giggle.

"You taste better then ice cream." She giggled, wrapping her arms round Jade's waist. Jade raised an eyebrow down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Cat giggled and Jade hummed before her hand slid down Cat's back and she squeezed her ass.

"Then how about we just go back to my place and I'll let you taste me instead." Cat felt her body heat up at the words and she bit her lip as she looked up at Jade through her lashes.

"I love that idea way better." Jade smiled at her before she pecked her on the lips and led her out of the small room.

Cat followed behind her with a small smile on her lips. She never understood what they meant about being on cloud nine but she thinks she finally gets it now. It was the feeling of being so happy that you felt like you was floating up into the clouds and that's exactly how she felt. Jade put her on cloud nine. She never thought she'd see the day where Jade was all hers but here it was and she couldn't have been happier. They had their ups and downs…a lot of downs but she knew through it all that she belonged to Jade and Jade had always belonged to her.

 **Yaaay! This is the final chapter but I'm working on the Epilogue and it should be up soon! (I hope) lol. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing this story! I had so much fun writing it and I'm glad you all came along for the ride! It's been a blast! Thank you for all the support and the fun reviews! A lot of them made me smile and some even made me laugh but all of them encouraged me to continue this story until it was finished so thank you so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh me oh my. Its been a long time! Sorry for such a delay on this. I just couldn't finish it and I think it was because a big part of me just didn't want the story to end so it was causing a big old writers block. I hate ending things but I finally got around to it so please don't hate me. I'm sorry it's been almost a year! Anyways I wanted to finish the story with how it began... with Cade Smut! I hope you guys are still around to enjoy it. 0_0**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. I do the best I can!**

 **Chapter 15- Epilogue**

Six months.

Jade and Cat had been together for six months. Cat was sure that the others were surprised that they had made it this long. She once over heard Andre say that he didn't think they'd last a month. He was talking to Beck who said he'd beg to differ and nether boys knew that she had been right around the corner. She was happy to have proven Andre wrong. Tori like the good friend she was always showed her support though she still fought like cats and dogs with Jade. Though Cat still regretted hurting Beck she could tell he supported them to in his silent kind of way.

They had been together for six months and were still going strong. Jade had gotten her caste off months ago and her collar bone had made a pretty decent recovery. She had slowed down on her driving once her parents trusted her enough to buy her another car. She was doing pretty good and Cat couldn't be prouder.

Robbie was her friend once more though she could still see the longing and the sadness in his eyes when he talked to her. He still seemed to cringe anytime Jade and Cat showed affection to each other in front of him. He and Jade were civil but still didn't talk to each other unless it was necessary. It was something she had begged Jade to work on and Jade had promised to try but clearly wasn't really putting any effort into it. Cat wanted them all to be friends again but she knew better then to try and force anything.

A sharp slap to her bare thigh caused her to jump back to reality. "You with me Cat?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Jade who was kneeling between her legs as bare as the day she was born and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her own body mirrored Jade's expect she was tied down to her own headboard with her own panties shoved in her mouth. "Looked like I had lost you for a minute. Where'd you go?" she asked as she looked down at her through heavy lidded blown eyes.

Cat had promised to fulfill one of Jade's fantasies if Jade took her out to a fancy dinner for their six months anniversary. Jade seemed reluctant at first because she hated dressing up for anything but the idea of having one of her fantasies fulfilled was too good of a deal to pass up. Cat didn't know why because she'd do anything Jade asked of her and more.

Surprisingly enough they had never tried bondage before and she shouldn't be surprised that it was on Jade's bucket list. What did surprise her was how much of an actual turn on it was for Jade. Her eyes had darkened with lust the moment she had Cat tied down and had mumbled how hot Cat looked repeatedly while she fucked her with three fingers and humped her thigh to her own orgasm.

Another sharp slap to her thigh forced her to cry out around her gag. "Pay attention to me Kitten." Jade growled while dragging her nails down Cat's shaking thighs. Cat groaned softly at the pain, feeling her eyes flutter softly before Jade was bending to leave sloppy kisses down her jaw line. She nipped at her chin before moving to Cat's ear. "Maybe if I sat on your face you'd pay more attention to me."

Cat moaned while she nodded her head quickly because she loved to eat Jade out. It was one of her favorite things and if she could she'd probably stay buried in between Jade's thighs for the rest of her life. Jade pulled back to look in her eyes before she reached up and pulled the panties from Cat's mouth. "Baby please…" Cat whined, mouth like cotton and Jade raised an eyebrow as she sat up once more, tossing the panties to the side.

"So that's what you want?" She asked as she moved up the bed and Cat nodded her head while licking her dry lips. Jade gripped the head board while placing her knees on either side of Cat's head, right above her shoulders. Cat took in a deep breath, smelling nothing but Jade's arousal and watched as the wetness ran down her inner thighs before looking up at her dripping sex.

"Jadey your so wet." She giggled before Jade reached down to take a fist full of red hair. She pulled Cat's head up so her lips were only about an inch away from where she wanted her.

"And it's all because of you so why don't you clean it up." Jade smirked down at her with a raised eyebrow and Cat nodded her head with a small smile of her own before she was leaning up and opening her mouth. Jade gasped at the first touch of Cat's mouth on her folds. She gripped the headboard tightly while her eyes fluttered shut. "Fuck." She moaned as she rocked her hips down encouraging Cat to use her tongue which she quickly did. She slipped her tongue between Jade's folds, wiggling and plunging it in just the way she knew Jade liked it. It wasn't long before she had the older girl moaning softly above her.

Jade's eyes were heavy lidded as she stared down at Cat, liking to watch her little kitten work. She rolled her hips slowly, her thighs straining to keep all of her weight from crushing her. Her grip on Cat's hair loosened in favor of gently scratching at her scalp instead. Cat mostly kept her eyes down watching as her own tongue dip in and out of Jade, following the other girls hips as her nose brushed against her clit but every once in a while she looked up, brown eyes meeting green and she noticed how Jade's walls clenched extra tight when their eyes met. She fought back the smile that wanted to come to her busy lips. She knew how much Jade liked to be watched.

"I'm glad I got your attention now." Jade's words wear breathless as she slowly rolled her hips trying to keep Cat's tongue with her pace. "Slower Cat…I like watching you eat my pussy so take your time with it." Her head tilted and Cat groaned at her words feeling her own center clench in response and she closed her legs tightly. Jade bit her lip, her hips canting down at the vibrations of the noise. Cat kept with Jade's slow pace though she was dying to move faster, dive deeper.

She soon got her wish when Jade began to pick up her pace. Her head tilted back as her breathing picked up. She gripped Cat's hair tightly as her hips rolled faster. Cat took in deep breaths through her nose as she worked her tongue to go deeper, Jade's juices running down her chin and her jaw cramping but she didn't stop. She couldn't, not when Jade was beginning to mumble again, encouraging her. Cat had told Jade that she liked it when she talked during sex. Jade's dirty talk was a huge turn on and like Jade's spankings she could probably get off on it alone.

"That's it Kitten. Eat this pussy…It's yours. It's always been yours. Fuck, I love your mouth." Jade was moaning and thrusting her hips down uncontrollably now, seeming to lose her mind to her pleasure. "Shit, Cat baby. You're going to make me come. I'm going to come in your mouth. Would you like that?" Cat nodded her head quickly and Jade moaned loudly before tugging on her hair. Cat pulled her tongue out to quickly tilt her head up and sucked Jade's clit into her mouth causing the older girl to completely fall apart above her.

Jade cried out as she tossed her head back, her thighs clenching around Cat's head as her back arched. Her grip on the headboard and the grip in Cat's hair so tight her knuckles were turning white. Cat slowly pulled her lips away as she watched Jade come undone, her hips slowly rocking as she moaned softly. A smile slowly came to Cat's lips.

"You're so beautiful Jadey." She whispered and Jade's head slowly came forward as she looked down at her. She bit her lip as she moved back down Cat's body. She bent and kissed her softly on the lips. Cat returned it and even whined a bit as Jade pulled away. Jade kissed her jaw, then her neck and collarbone.

"Well I think you're beautiful Kitten. Even more so with my cum on your face." She whispered as she climbed off the bed. Cat licked her lips watching a she walked over to her closet with shaky legs. "And you've been so good today. I think an award is in order." She pulled out a shoe box and Cat gasped before she giggled in excitement. Jade chuckled as she took the strap on from its home. She strapped and adjusted herself in before making her way back to the bed.

They had been experimenting with other toys as well but the strap on was Cat's favorite. Anytime Jade pulled it out Cat knew she was going to have more the a few powerful orgasms. Jade just had so much stamina and once she really got going it was hard to get her to stop though Cat never wanted her too. She thought it often and probably said it even more than she thought it but she really thought her and Jade were perfect, like they was made for each other.

"Seriously Cat. What the hell?" Cat blinked up at Jade who was staring down at her with a slightly annoyed expression, a curious eyebrow raised. Jade had climbed in between her parted legs and was now bent over top of her and Cat hadn't even noticed. "Where does that mind keep taking you? It kind of takes the fun out of fucking you when you keep mentally checking out. I mean it's fine any other time but not doing sex alright?" She asked as she grabbed the base of her cock and began to run it though Cat's folds, coating it in her juices. "What were you thinking about?"

Cat moaned softly, her body beginning to hum at the feel of Jade's plastic member rubbing against her, even bumping her clit and causing her hips to twitch. "You." She sighed out as she gripped her restraints tightly. Jade raised an eyebrow once more. "You and me. Us. I think you were made for me Jade." She spoke softly while keeping her eyes locked with Jade's. She watched as Jade's eyes softened slightly before they quickly darkened with desire. She felt the length of the strap on push into her. She cried out at the intrusion and opened her legs wider.

"I was Cat." She growled, her pace was fast and hard right off the bat.

Cat cried out in pleasure at the stretch of the length inside of her. She tossed her head back, eyes closed tightly. Jade gripped under her knees, holding her legs up around her as she pumped her hips. It still amazed Cat how good Jade was with her hips. Jade always hit that spot deep inside of her that caused her to see stars. She rocked her hips the best she could, meeting Jade's thrusts as she moaned.

"Open your eyes Cat. Look at me." Jade ordered and her eyes snapped open quickly. She looked up at Jade, fighting to catch her breath but she found it pretty impossible since Jade caused her to lose her breath with every thrust. Jade was staring down at her, eyes burning with her passion and desire and it drew Cat that much closer to the edge. "I was made for _you_ Cat… I'm _yours_." She gave a hard thrust with every word and Cat felt her toes curl as she cried out. "Let me hear you say it baby."

"Your _mine_!" Cat moaned, heels of her feet pushing into the mattress. Her hips no longer resting on the bed and she felt her wrists burn from the restrains around them but she didn't care. She kept her eyes locked with Jade's who shifted her hands to grip her hips instead as she leaned over her, pumping harder still.

"And who were you made for?" She growled.

" _You_! I was made for you Jade!"

"Fuck Cat, yes you were. You're _mine._ " Jade moaned before she leaned down, slamming their lips together and forcing them to breathe through their noses as she continued to pound into her. Cat could only moan in her mouth before Jade was shoving a hand in between their colliding bodies to rub tight circles around her clit.

Cat came with a scream, body tensing and arching, toes curling and fist balled up tight as her thighs trembled. She shook from the pleasure, choking on air as her walls clenched the strap on tight, keeping it buried deep inside of her until she was releasing it with an abundant amount of wetness.

Jade was holding her close and whispering in her ear when she was done, finally coming down from her high as things slowly came into focus. She hummed softly with a pleased smile as her body tingled all over. Something only Jade could do to her.

Jade sighed before she kissed Cat's forehead and sat up. She untied Cat's hands and frowned slightly at the red marks that went around her wrist. "We won't do this again." She mumbled and Cat pouted slightly.

"But it was fun." She mumbled while moving her now free hands to Jade's sides. She ran her fingers along them before stopping at her hips that were still tucked between her own thighs. Jade rested on her elbow, holding her own weight though she still hovered over top of Cat. She brushed sweaty red hair off of Cat's face with her other hand.

"I know but sometimes fun things can be dangerous and more harmful than good. We don't want to leave marks like this." She gripped one of Cat's hands and held it up for Cat to see her bruising wrists.

"Oh." Cat said as she looked over it herself before Jade was bring her wrist to her mouth and kissing the bruised skin. Cat smiled at her and Jade returned it with a smirk before she was sitting up, pulling out of Cat slowly who moaned softly as she suddenly felt empty.

"Roll over."

Cat smiled before she giggled and did as she was told, rolling onto her stomach and getting up on her hands and knees as Jade settled behind her. This was one of her favorites. She loved when Jade took her from behind. She felt Jade run her hands up her sweaty back before running her fingers through her hair.

"Ready baby?"

Cat nodded her head quickly. She was always ready. Jade gripped her hips and shuffled a bit closer on her knees before sliding right back into Cat who moaned softly at the stretch, Jade always reached much deeper from this angle. Jade released a sigh of her own at the bit of pressure on her clit. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the moment before she began to slowly thrust her hips.

Cat bit her lip, her own eyes closed as she enjoyed the steady pleasure of Jade pumping in and out of her. Her legs were shaking and her arms felt weak so she dropped herself down onto her elbows, resting her forehead against the pillows. Jade knew when to pick up her pace and when to slow down. She knew when to circle her hips and grind them. She knew how to move them just right, thrusting in and out of Cat like she was born to do it. God, Jade was " _So good with her hips"._

"Think I'm good with my hips?" Jade suddenly picked up her face and Cat gasped in surprise. She had actually said that out loud. "You ain't seen nothing yet." Jade's nails dug into her hips pulling her back into her thrust. Cat moaned, already feeling herself begin to build into that perfect orgasm Jade was sure to give her.

"So good, Jade. So good." She whimpered, toes curling in the sheets as her walls began to clench around the toy. Jade was now grunting behind her, her thighs slapping into Cat's ass cheeks and causing a bit of a sting but it wasn't enough. She really wanted it to _sting._ "S-Spank me Jade." She gripped the sheets in her fist, closing her eyes.

"What do you say?" Jade demanded. It wasn't uncommon for Cat to make this request.

Cat gasped for breath as Jade's thrust only grew faster, drawing them both closer and closer to the edge.

" _Pretty Please."_

Jade moaned her words before leaning back enough to smack her ass in between thrusts. Cat cried out against the pain, tossing her head back. God, it hurt so good. Her body shook with her building pleasure and with every slap and every thrust Jade took inside of her, Cat felt herself losing control until she was burying her face into her pillow and screaming at her climax.

"That's it. That's it Kitten. Fucking come for me." Jade continue to thrust inside of her, helping her ride out her high though she had slowed as Cat's walls clenched around the strap on. Jade ran her hand up and down Cat's back soothingly as she continued to shake, whispering Jade's name into her pillow repeatedly as her thighs tensed up. Jade leaned down, placing kisses along her shoulder blades.

Cat finally relaxed after a few moments and Jade slowly pulled out. She removed the toy from around her hips and tossed it over the bed before grabbing the sheets. She pulled Cat into her as she covered them up. Cat buried her face into her neck, placing a small kiss on the sweaty flesh there as she wrapped her arms around Jade. Jade ran her fingers through Cat's red hair as they both closed their eyes and tried to catch their breaths.

"I love you."

Cat's eyes opened and she blinked a few times before she sat up to look down at Jade. "I love you too." She giggled and Jade smiled a bit before rolling her eyes and pulling her down into a soft kiss. Cat giggled as she returned her head onto Jade's shoulder. Her heart racing once more and stomach filled with butterflies. It always seemed to happen when Jade told her that she loved her. It never failed to put her on cloud nine. Some times she still felt like she was just in a dream, that none of it was real. She actually stopped to pinch herself a few times before. Jade always looked at her funny so she stopped. Besides if her ending up with Jade really was all just a dream she never wanted to wake up.

"Wow. I wonder what we'll have to do for our first year anniversary to top this." She sighed, closing her eyes once more. Jade hummed softly in response.

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

 **The End.**

 **Smut! Smut! Smut! When I first started this story all I wanted to do was write Cade smut. It ended up having a whole plot. Lol.** **Anyways, sorry again for the long wait and sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoyed it and I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. This story had been so much fun to write and I can't thank you guys enough for following it. Writing hasn't really been in my life at the moment _(This is the first story I've worked on in months)_ but I'm hoping to get back into it and when I do Cade is definitely at the top of my list. I absolutely adore this pairing! Again thanks for reading and hopefully you all hear from me real soon!**


End file.
